The Recall of Own Will
by mobius14
Summary: Mireile Thampert was a PSICOM officer who was ordered to kill Lightning, but he betrayed Sanctum and helped Lightning instead! The Cavalry also came back to make the party merrier! Would they succeed in toppling Sanctum? Light x OC!
1. Chapter 1: Mission

**A/N: Hello everyone, this is my first fic ever! i've got nothing to say at my first author note**** though**

**Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, do not own everything in Final Fantasy XIII contents (I wish i do). They all belongs to Square Enix. I only own my own character and my story**

**The sentences in Italic is what Mireile think at the moment if you're confused**

**Anyway, let's get started**

_Chapter 1: Mission_

Flashes of swords collide in the entire battlefield. The slightest clash of each steels cause the arms of the wielder to tremble, either by force or by fear. Every gunshot is drown by another gunshots. Each blast is followed by another blast. Screams of pain and agony ring in the ears like songs. Gores and wounds cover the body of each warrior. Blood is splattered all around the place causing the once dry earth to become wet and crimson. And the gift that we gained after each battle is nothing but guilt and sins

That's my life after all. And to be honest, I'm growing sick of it. Countless lives have perish on my hands. Then their screams ring in my head every second. Their suffering faces appear every time I try to close my eyes. And the sins and guilt haunts me every night…

…

"Huh!", I groaned loudly in the morning as I wake. I was sweating and fear could be seen in my face.

Then the alarm started to ring "BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!", I immediately turned it off. My 6 hour sleep was same as the usual; haunted by nightmares of the souls I had killed every mission. Mission? Yep I was a soldier. My name is Mireile Thampert, don't get mistaken by my name; I'm a male. I wonder how my late parents chose my name. And I was an elite officer of PSICOM. Years of training had made me into one of the best member of PSICOM (I guessed)

"Dammit, this morning makes me chill already, I wish I can stay in the bed, covered by my blanket a whole day!", well I like to talk to myself, I guessed that the habit had run into my whole family. After making my bed, I walked sleepily to the bathroom.

I was staring at the mirror to see the reflection of myself as i brushed my teeth. Spiky blonde hair, blood red eyes, 182 cm, oval shaped face. That was all I can see in the mirror. After a freezing morning shower (while singing Linkin Park songs) and some simple toasts for breakfast, I grabbed my weapon then my car key. i decided to leave early for work

_PSICOM HQ_

"Lieutenant Mireile, you're the commander room now!", Oh…typical, I had just arrived at the New Oerba PSICOM HQ, and suddenly I was called to the commander room; I didn't even have time to do a morning exercise! " Another mission I guess…I wonder what it is", I mumbled

And the view at some new rookies worsen my already bad mood, they didn't even manage to finish the simplest training. I sighed at the annoying view. Did PSICOM have any qualifications for new members?

No?

Well, I could understand anyway. PSICOM was on shortage of members since the whole I'Cie mess after all. No wonder that they recruit as many members as possible now…even without qualifications

_Commander room_

"Sir! Lieutenant Mireile reporting for duty!" I saluted to my commander

"now now, no formalities please." He smiled

Well I liked the commander; he's a friend rather than superior after all

"Mirele, I've seen that you have finished some difficult mission lately, good job I must say"

_Wow, now he praised me_

"Uhh… thank you" I thanked him, but honestly I didn't know what else to say

"Don't mention it. Anyway, I've got a new mission for you. And this one is very difficult in my opinion"

I gulped. _Aaah, difficult mission again? Give me a break already!_

"What it is sir?" I asked hesitatingly

"well do you know Lightning Farron?" the commander asked as his eyes narrowed

I froze, _Lightning Farron? Isn't she…_

"Uhh, isn't she the ex member of the Guardian Corps and the former pulse I'Cie" I knew a little about her

"Yep, now your mission is to eliminate her" he said in a very serious tone

_What! _

"Sir, if I'm not mistaken, isn't she and her comrades are the one who saved Cocoon? Why should I eliminate a hero?"

Even the commander seems unhappy about this mission…

"Yeah, I knew that" his eyes narrowed even more

"But, the superiors are blaming them for the loss of so many members in the whole I'Cie mess. They said that if they didn't ruin the Purge, then the mess wouldn't have to start." He continued

"Actually I didn't agree about this mission too. But I've got no power to make an opinion for myself. Remember Mireile, orders are orders"

"I see then….." I sighed. I never agreed with the Purge honestly. Even if they were I'Cie they didn't deserve it. And this mission was against my own will. But he was right…orders are orders

"When I can start then, and can I have the picture of her please?" I broke the silence

"Tomorrow at 900 hours, we have our spies to locate her exact location; I'll give you the information tonight through E-mail. Now choose your comrades, then contact them. After that you can go home; you're going to need all the rest you can have. And this is the biography of her" he gave me the document

I stared at the photo first. I must admitted; she's beautiful. But what becomes my concern is her eyes. Those ice blue orbs seems to have very great determination in them, those are the eyes of a true warrior.

"Wow, she's hot!" I joked, the commander only chuckled in response

"Lightning Farron, 21, 171cm, pink hair, pale skin, heart shaped face, former Pulse I'Cie, hmm" I mumbled as I scan the paper. Then something caught me surprised

"She has a little sister!" I frowned

The commander nodded. "Serah Farron" he mentioned the name. "Remember Mireile, the sisters like to stick together, make sure you don't hurt her. She's not our target"

"Fine, thank you sir" I ended, giving back the document. Just when I was about to leave the room, he called me again

"Be careful Mireile, after all, your target still retains her power even if she's no longer an I'Cie. That's why we chose you for this mission. You know the reasons right?" he warned

I silenced for a moment, then I smiled, obviously giving the answer to the curious man. Then he returned my smile and I left the room

_PSICOM HQ_

As I left the room, I decided to do some exercise first, before choosing the comrades. On the way to the training room I chuckled as I saw some rookies trained. They don't even master the basic movement, and yet they already tried some "epic" moves. I couldn't care less though, so I decided not to ignore them and giving them some advice. They nodded and they repeated what I've said. They were fast learners I must say

Then I headed to the training room, only to find that it was full. "Great, no exercise for today I guess" I mumbled again. So I headed to the main computer instead, looking for the right comrades. I was disappointed as I found that only 4 Corporals and some Privates for me to choose, which means more time to give lectures and explanation to those newbies. Not that they've very skilled, the records of their mission showed nothing out of the ordinaries.

"This is going to be a long day" I sighed at my own disappointment

**Dum! Dum! Dum! First chapter's done. I know it's short, forgive me (I'm such a lazy slut!). This is my first fic after all. The second chapter is going to be updated no longer than 3 days. Rate and Review please. Please forgive me for the mistakes I've made. I need more ideas and all critics and opinions are welcomed! **

**Thank you!:D**


	2. Chapter 2: Preparation

**A/N: Hello again everyone! Do you enjoy my first chapter? I know that the first one lacks of details, so I add some more for this chapter. Also this chapter is going to be longer than the first, enjoy! Thx for everyone who has reviewed!**

**Chrisplyd: anyway there was mistake at the first chapter! I found it myself, thank for the review!**

**Disclaimer: You've got serious problem if you think that I own SE and Final Fantasy 13**

_Chapter 2: Preparation_

_PSICOM HQ_

"Sir!" those soldiers saluted

"At ease please" I ordered to them, and they relaxed "so; is there anybody of you who knows why I called you here?"

"No sir!" they answered

"Well I'm going to tell you then…" my voice tone is getting serious.

"I called you here, because I chose you to accompany on a mission" I continued

"A mission?" I could hear them mumbled

"Yes a mission, now I just going to get into the point. The mission starts tomorrow at 900 hours. This mission is going to be the hard one…" as the word "hard" is said, I could hear some gulps from the newbies

"The objective is: Kill Lightning Farron, do you know her?" I announced and asking at the same time

Shock appeared on those soldiers…just like when I heard the order from my commander

_30 minutes earlier _

"This is going to be a long day…" I sighed, then I began to look at the soldiers I had to accompany me. I decided not to bring all of them, I choose 2 most experienced corporals, and I decided to give some lessons to the rookies, so I choose 3 privates. The privates that I choose have some combat experience though. Then I sent the call through the computer and I just had to wait in the hall, and after about 30 minutes, all had arrived

_Present_

"Yes sir I know her, she's the former Pulse I'Cie and the ex-sergeant of the Guardian Corps" the answer broke the silence the shocking information

"Good, now maybe some of you know her as a hero for saving Cocoon, and I bet you wonder why should a hero eliminated, but the Sanctum blamed her and her comrades for the loss of many PSICOM members, and they ordered us to kill her" I explained

"Honestly I think her as a hero too, and I don't really like the idea of this mission. But orders are orders, you understand?"

"Yes sir!"

"Very good, now I want you to listen this carefully." As I said this they stopped mumbling and had their ears on

"Although our target is a former I'Cie, she still retains her power, and thus is very dangerous, so you must follow of my orders and we stick together at all times, understand?" they nodded in response

"And I want to say that, if the situation gets bad, I want you to escape as fast as possible. I'll hold the target as long as i can to buy some time for you to escape." Knowing that I'm going to protect them made relief shows on their faces, as they quite acknowledged my skill

"If you get hurt or even worse, I want all the blames to be headed towards me. I want that you get hurt not because of ignoring my orders, but rather than the mistakes of my command"

Really, if you want to make your team good, you must ensure them that they have someone good to protect them.

"And one more thing, the target has a family member, a little sister apparently, and she's not our target so don't hurt her at any circumstances, if you do, you might anger the target and this'll make the mission more difficult. And your target, no matter how dangerous she is, she's a human; don't make her feel more pain than she has to, you get it?" I asked for one last time

"Sir! Yes sir!"

"Good, that's all that I have to say. I'm going to explain the tactics tomorrow; meet me here at 700 hundred hours. Now you may go home and prepare yourself. Don't forget to have enough rest too; you're going to need it. Dismissed!" I ended

"Yes sir! Thank you sir!" they saluted first before they left. I just smiled at this, hoping that they know what they're going to do tomorrow.

I noticed that it was already noon, and I decided to leave and have some lunch, then I went to watch some movies, that probably will be my last (I don't hope so) and hang out some friends. I also had my dinner outside, and by the time I reached home, It's already night

"Time to call it a day" I mumbled

I had a quick shower back home, then I checked my emails; the email from the commander was there. I quickly opened it.

_Operation: Thunderstrike (_A/N: I'm bad at giving names!), _Location: New Oerba, Farron Residence, 19 Seafront street, Team's callsign: Bolt, Time: 900 hours_

_PS: Good luck Mireile, come back in some piece. The drinks are on me!_

I chuckled at the note_, Holy chocobos he's a good commander, he deserves a promotion!_

Then I start to compose my own reply

_Okay sir. And you better have a lot of bucks on your wallet when I got back, I'll drink a lot, be sure of that_

After the reply, I closed the terminal. Then I brushed my teeth, and before sleeping I checked my weapon and prepared some potions for tomorrow. As I checked at my own weapon, the Nifelheim, I recalled the day when my parents gave it to me, the same day that I would lose them forever

_Flashback: 12 Years ago, the Thampert residence_

_(A/N: The flashback will be explained in third person POV)_

"_Mireile, wake up honey! Wake up!" the Fiona Thampert woke up her only son in the midnight_

"_What it is mom?" the 10 year old Mireile asked groggily_

"_Mireile, someone is trying to hurt us, we have to get out of here" she explained softly_

"_Hurry up, Fiona! The bandits are here!" shout Hans Thampert anxiously_

"_Okay Hun!" the mother replied_

_Then they started running out from the house, but the way that they were running was surrounded by the bandits. the experienced father already expected this, as he was a veteran Guardian Corps soldier, and he knew that all of them would not survive if they stick together .so they decided to let Mireile escaped, while they made a diversion. Before leaving his only son, Hans give him the Nifelheim, it's a special spear that had it's pole act as a machine gun barrel, and the spear itself made of the rare frost stone, imbuing it with ice element, living up to it's name; Nifelheim, the world of ice._

"_Remember son, this spear is the pride of our family, so use it wisely. Go Mireile! Live up! And find your way of living!" his father ordered_

"_Um!" The little Mireile nodded then he started running_

"_Good bye Honey!" the couple said their last words to their son, leaving him to safety_

_Mirele started running as fast as possible, but he stopped at running when he heard gunshots. Even if he was only 10 back then, he was very smart. He knew what exactly happen and tears begin to form in his crimson eyes_

_Present_

"Huh!" I groaned as tears began to flow to my cheek unnoticed when I recalled the memories of that fateful day. I quickly wiped it out with my hands, and I was glad that no one saw it; it's too embarrassing. Then I switched off the light and curled up at the bed, letting the sleep to take me, even that I knew I was going to have another nightmare

Strangely, it didn't happen. Instead, the dream that I had was a very good one, I dreamed that I met my own parents again. I wish that it was reality

**Yay! The second chapter is done! I finished it faster than I expected. If you noticed, the name of the operation and the callsign is related to Lightning, this was meant to respect her if you wonder. And the Nifelheim is the pride of the family, so it's like Buster Sword to Angeal in Crisis Core. Keep reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3: Operation

**A/N: Hi again every one! Sorry for the slower update, as I was not in the mood to write yesterday. But not anymore! I barely have time to write today, yet I've managed to finish this chapter today. Thanks for the review everyone, it's good to know that there's someone out there that loves my story! I'm going to give names to the soldier that Mireile chose, but it doesn't mean that they're going to be a major character**

_Chapter 3: Operation_

_PSICIOM HQ, 710 hours_

Yep, it was the mission. The people that I had chosen were already in the hall before I arrived (I was a bit late, duh!). They looked nervous, which was understandable, as this mission was going to be a difficult one

"Morning everyone, I assume that you had enough rest yesterday and fully prepared for today" I greeted the soldiers.

"Y-Yes Sir!" the anxiousness in their voice was easily noticed

"Relax boys!" I said, hoping that they wouldn't be too nervous for the mission until they forgot what I had said the day before. "now I'm going to explain our tactics. I want you to listen this carefully"

Then I accessed a computer, opening a Seafront region map file then connecting the computer to a large briefing layer, enabling everyone to see the map. "Okay guys, so this is the exact location of our target, it was confirmed by one of our spies" I said while pointing a box on the map. It was the Seafront 19, Lightning's house.

"Our tactics is simple, first we're going to split into 3 groups. The first group is consisted of Larry and Alvin, and me. We're going to find Lightning Farron and ambushed her. We're going to use some smoke bombs and I will try to knock her unconscious in a sudden strike" I explained to the two corporals. "If that doesen't work, we will escape to the backyard and regroup there. We have a better advantage fighting in a wide area." I said as I pointed an empty space behind the house.

"The second group is only consisted of you Grimm, your job is to find and keep Serah Farron, Lightning's sister from interfering with our mission. You also have to protect he at all cost. Remember to be pleasant to the girl!" I joked a bit, but that didn't help their nervous condition at all. "And if you can't find her anywhere, you will help the first group" he nodded.

"Peter and Wolfgang will guard the house from any intruder; report to me as soon as enemy encountered, understand?" they nodded too

"Alright, that's all. We'll going to use call sign in this mission. I will be Bolt one, Larry and Alvin as Bolt 2 and 3, Grimm as Bolt 4, and Peter and Wolfgang will be Bolt 5 and 6" I couldn't help but thinking that Bolt is a stupid name for a call sign. "Watch your mouth-or mind rather Mireile, it was me who choose that name" then Mobius14's voice appeared from nowhere. Oh well that wasn't important anyway

"Well let's get going boys!" I exclaimed as we grabbed our weapons and we headed to the under covered car that would drop us on the location

_Seafront 19, the Farron Residence, 845 hours_

"Alright we're here already" I exclaimed as we were dropped near the house, and we quickly rushed to the bushes. I decided to scan the area as we waited for 9 O'clock

"Give me the binoculars Alvin!" the soldier then gave the improved version of one of Keppler's masterpiece. I quickly zoomed it and observed the house. "First is living room" I was doing the habit again. "hmm, no one's there. Hmm, Holy S**t! there's 45 inches Plasma TV there! I wonder how rich the Farrons is!" the soldiers around me chuckled, and then one of them explained "No wonder sir, the GC's have 40% off for everything they bought". _Oh well, that makes me envy. _

"Next the bedroom, no one's there, hmm then the kitchen, pink hair? ahh there she is! I exclaimed. _Uhh is she's cooking or wasting things?_ Really she was just mixing everything she got at hands. _Eww, don't wanna touch those, _I thought as I had a glimpse of some nasty looking culinary arts of the strawberry blonde. _Does she eat those everyday? No it must be Serah who provides the food_

"Then the bathroom, uhh no. I'm not a pervert…" the soldiers around me chuckled again "What!" I asked, a bit annoyed. "Nothing to see anyway!". It's true, the window was the one that cannot be seen through from outside.

"The guest room…no, well that's all! The windows on the second floor are closed!" announced me. "Remember what I've said yesterday okay?" I reminded them. They nodded, but Larry broke the silence. "Sir, is it alright if we leave you when we escape. I don't mean that you're weak of what sir, but the target is an I'Cie! You may get yourself killed sir, as you can see sir you have been a good senior and we respect you and we don't want you die or something." He asked

_Hell, when is the last time that some one cares about of my safety?_

I smiled at those words. It's good to hear them. Then I take off my gloves revealing my hand completely. The soldiers was surprised to see my hand. Then one started asking. "Uhh sir, are you a…?" before he could finish the question I answered it already

"Yep, I was an I'Cie" my answer delivered instant shock to them. "I was branded 1 year ago by Fal'Cie Carbuncle, right after the first Purge started" I started explaining while staring at my I'Cie mark "I had completed my focus and I was turned into a crystal, but I was turned back into human after the whole I'Cie mess, my brand was burned and I'm no longer an I'Cie now, but same as Lightning, I still retain my powers"

Confusion and shock were obvious at their face. No wonder though. "So don't worry, I had harnessed my powers, even an Eidolon. This is why I was chosen for this mission" it was true. I single handedly fought my Eidolon after it appeared to my rescue when I was almost killed by two Behemoth Kings. "Now, now let's not talk about this anymore, okay?" they nodded, and they didn't start a conversation about it anymore, realizing that I didn't really like the topic.

For the rest of the waiting was quite. Everyone was too nervous to talk, including me. It was a lie if I said that I wasn't nervous or scared, it's natural for a soldier to feel like that before a mission. I could feel butterflies in my stomach as I watched my watch and waiting for the last 3 minutes that was seemed like forever

Finally, it was about time. _10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2…_ "It's time! Come one boys! Storm the house! Go,go,go!" I ordered. We quickly rushed the house. Peter and Wolfgang stayed outside the house. The four of us entered the house through the opened living room window. Grimm quickly walked on the stairs without making any noise. And the rest of us sneaked toward the kitchen's door

"Bolt 1 to Bolt 4, is everything okay, over" I talked quietly to the radio, quiet enough not to alarmed the elder Farron. "This is Bolt 4, I'm searching for Serah Farron, she's nowhere to be found though, over" he answered. "Roger that, keep searching over" then there was a soft click on the radio, meaning "Roger". I contacted the third group then. "Bolt 1 to Bolt 5, is everything okay?" I asked. "Bolt 5 to Bolt 1, the area is secured" he exclaimed. "Roger, don't let your guard down!" I ordered. Then I switched to the third frequency, the one that enabled communications to all groups at once. "Okay listen up, we're going to attack now. I'll informed you guys for later information, except for Bolt 5, the communications are off now, over" multiple clicks could be heard

"Alright I'm going to sneak in, throw the smokes when I give you the mark" they nodded. I crawled towards the table where I could get some cover. Sweats start running on my skin. The woman seemed to be too focused at her cooking, (or rather trash) to notice me though.

_Damn, it smells bad, I swear I can cook better than this_. That was I thought when I was at the vicinity of the polluted air. As soon as I got behind the table, I took a long breath, and then I pointed my fingers towards my comrades and moved it to point the ex sergeant of Guardian Corps

2 cans of smokes were hurled to the room. As soon as they hit the ground, thick smoke covered the room, providing me with the cover I needed. I leaped towards the Farron, landed behind her, drawing my spear and aiming the blunt side to her neck, attempting to finish this conflict before it could even start.

The movement of my spear seemed to be in a slow motion, returning to normal when it hit nothing. The target ducked just before the attack connected. Then she tried to kick me in the legs, which I managed to avoid. She proceeded to a punch to my face, dodged just in time as I somersaulted to the back. When I landed, She already unsheathed her Blazefire Saber then readied herself for battle. she focused her gaze on me then, piercing me with those cold blue orbs. All of this occurred in a split second

"Who are you and why did you attack me?" she asked in a calm yet dangerous tone. Thinking that it was not the time to answer yet, I ignored the question. Instead I ordered my comrades while running. "Run! Head to the backyard!" I ordered them. I could hear her saying "Backyard huh?". She changed her Blazefire to the gun mode and decided to give chase, while firing some hot leads that I easily dodged

_Seafront Backyard_

"I'll ask you one more time, who are you, and why did you attack me?" her threatening voice heard across the grassy field. We had run for about 100 meters to here and finally stop to fight.

"Sorry Miss Farron, we are ordered by Sanctum to eliminate you for murdering PSICOM soldiers 4 months ago, leading to the PSICOM shortage of members" I explained. She then rushed towards me, preparing or a slash. "So now PSICOM lacks of people huh?" she smirked. I effortlessly blocked he slash my spear, then I spin my spear to lead the sword to empty air, that was quickly followed by a backslash. Realizing that her sword position was locked, Lightning ducked instead of blocking, proceeding to slash my leg, which was blocked again with my spear that I already placed vertically beside my body. Then I jumped. Using my spear as a pole, I spun around to do a kick, which I must admit as a very risky move, as she could slash your leg first. But I knew that my leg's speed was better than her arm and the distance that my leg must covered was shorter than her sword, so I had no worries for this. Knowing this, she pulled her sword instead of slashing then doing a back hop, barely avoiding the kick before it connected.

"You're good" she commented calmly. "Thanks miss" I answered. Honestly I felt happy at that time, being praised by the hero of the Cocoon. Then both of my soldier comrade started firing machine gun barrage at her. She blocked all of the bullets with her sword, but this forces her to remain immobile. I rushed to her to take advantage of this, and my comrades stopped firing to avoid friendly fire. But instead of scoring one, I was caught on surprise that she didn't block. The ex sergeant do a upward slash to my spear. I though that the hit wouldn't be hard enough to change the direction of my spear significantly. _i will still hit you_ I thought. Little did I know that know that while she was blocking the bullets, she also managed to cast Bravera and Haste on herself. Thus, the force and speed of her attack was greatly amplified, at least powerful enough to stagger me. It was fortunate that I didn't lose the grip on my spear. I managed to do a somersault to the back. However, thanks to Haste, she already finished her rush towards me before I could finish recovering from the jump. Unable to dodge in time, I was forced to block her relentless attacks.

The attacks were so powerful that I skidded little and little on the ground while avoiding the attack. Then she jumped and proceeded to do a vertical slash. "Haaaaarh!" she let a fearsome battle cryt. I could still block the attack with my spear's gun barrel, but it was so powerful that I skidded for about 1 meter, also leaving a dent on the Mythril made barrel. She rushed towards me to do a stab on my shoulder, my blind spot. I knew I wouldn't able to react in time, so I braced my self for a blow

"Clang!" _Clang?_ The blow didn't come. Soon I realized that my comrades had firing again, forcing the strawberry blonde to stop her attack. Finally gained a moment to breathe, I casted Protect, Haste and Vigilance, which led Lightning to a surprise. "You're an I'Cie!" she asked in the middle of barrages. "Yes miss!" I answered as I rushed for the attack. Once again my comrade stopped attacking, and I clashed my spear with her swords. Her attacks are still hard hitting, but Protect and Vigilance do a lot to reduce the force that I suffered

The two soldiers could only watched in awe as spear and sword spin and slash in inhuman speed. We dodged and attacked so fast that our arms and legs seemed to be invisible. Sometimes, I even had to switched my machine gun from focused mode to the spread mode which is more deadly in close range. However, Lightning was so skilled that managed to cast Blizzara, summoning blocks of ice that effectively blocked the incoming bullet. So skilled that I was still forced to stagger sometimes, despite of the buffs I had placed on myself. This is when machine gun support become handy. I obviously have the advantage in this fight

Getting pissed of our teamwork, Lightning decided to change target. She staggered me once again, but instead of rushing towards me, she ran towards Larry. He could only screamed in fear as Lightning hit him in the face with a freakily powerful punch for a woman, knocking the man unconscious instantly. Just before she was able to deliver the finishing blow to the poor man, I let loose hellish barrage of machine gun fire. "Interrupted again" she sighed as she blocked those bullets. Then suddenly..,

"Sir!" it was Grimm. "Serah Farron was nowhere to be found, so I come here to join the fight!" he explained. Lightning muttered something under her breath, but I was too busy to notice it. "Good timing, Grimm! Help Larry get away of here! You too Alvin, run!" I ordered. "But sir-!" before he could finish protesting I shout "I said RUN! Quick! The clip won't last forever". Without anymore objections they started to pick Larry and run.

Then my clip runs out. Lightning quickly changed her Blazefire to gun mode to shoot the escapees, but to no results. The sword wouldn't change, it's joints were locked by ice. I grinned. "No more guns!" The cold edge of Nifelheim had freeze the joint of the sword. "Tch!" she scoffed. Realizing that her distance to the my comrades was too great to be covered without exposing her back to me, she gave up chasing

"Underestimating are you? Letting your comrades run" she asked in annoyed tone."No Miss, I don't underestimate you. I just lead them to safety" my answer surprised her. "You're a good leader, I must say. It's not easy to find someone who cares for her comrades in PSICOM" she praised. "Thank you miss!" I thanked, happy again. She only smirked at my response."Hmph." then her chest start glowing, her mark respectively. Then the mark released a rose shaped crystal. Lightning gracefully jumped and slashed the crystal, shattering it.

"Odin!"

**The third was done! it was longer that the previous 2. I bet that you want to kill me now, as I cut the fight . I made you curious about the fight right? sorry anyway. The second part of the fight will be in the fourth chapter, which should be finished in a day. Keep Reviewing!**


	4. Chapter 4:Operation part 2

**A/N: Yeah it's chapter 4. The fight that was cut in the chapter 3 will be continued in this chapter. To TheRebelMage who asked what will happen, Mireile will summon his Eidolon to fight Odin and Lightning too. Thanks for the review everyone!**

Chapter 4: Operation Part 2

Seafront Backyard: 925 hours

"Odin!" Lightning shouted

With the name said, the clouds began to form in the skies. Lightning (the weather element one) struck the ground around us. Then pink circle formed around the strawberry blonde. Then all that I could see was bright light. I quickly closed my eyes. Then when I opened them there was a large knight, about 12 feet tall, wearing green plated armor and wielding a serrated two edge sword and a curved shield

"So that is the legendary Odin…" I mumbled as I watched the Eidolon in awe

"Right, He's my Eidolon" Lightning announced. "And if I have summoned it, that means your time is over"

I shivered at those words. I didn't see any jokes in it.

Without wasting more time, the duo rushed to me. Lightning do series of lightning speed slashes, living up to her name. My arms were starting to tremble, mainly because of the force of the attack, other from the effect of Enthunder spell that Lightning had casted on her weapon. And rows of Thundara spell that Odin casted to me didn't help at all.

"Heah!" Lightning battle cried as she slashed my left arm, and it started to bleed. Then Odin started to join the strike, instead of casting multiple spell. Being attacked from both side, I didn't have any chance to attack. I even almost chopped to pieces by the combos of Blazefire and Odin's sword, which I didn't have time to think the name of it. I was able to block most of the attacks, although I still got several cuts in the face and arms

However, I knew that I wouldn't last for long in this condition. My bleeding left arm was starting to grow weaker, and i couldn't block the attacks with one arm only. _This is bad…_ I thought

"Thundaga!" Lightning casted. The furious bolts of thunder formed around me. And Odin kept me in a deadlock with his sword. I knew I wouldn't be able to handle this one. Stay still and turned into potato wedges by the lightning or trying to evade and turned into I'Cie chops by Odin sword (if I could choose, I didn't want to be both of those). I knew that I was going to die this time. Hell, I might survive if I had casted Shell before, but I didn't and this was going to cost me my life.

As the thunder began to travel towards me, everything seemed to move in slow motion. All of my earlier life flashed in front of my eyes, from my childhood, to the death of my parents, my school life, then when I joined PSICOM. _Heh, looks like I'm going to join them_ _now_

Then suddenly an image of my parents appeared. Everything paused at the moment. Ony three of us were moving at that time. "Mom? Dad?" I called. They smiled and said "Don't give up Mireile, we love you" after those words, they disappeared, and everything started moving again. The spell struck the ground causing a big explosion.

"He's dead" Lightning said as she watched the smoke cleared. Then she turned around her body, intending to leave.

"Who is dead miss?" a voice coming out from the smoke. Lightning stopped for a moment, then she turned around in shock. "How… could you?" she asked. Soon she gained her answer

I was surrounded by a barrier, electricity flowed around the shell. Then suddenly it emitted furious sparks to all direction, releasing the charges it contained. The sudden attack forced Odin and Lightning to back off

"Re-Reflect?" Lightning questioned. "Yes miss" I answered confidently. The moment after the vision of my parents ended, energy flowed into me, enabling me casting spell much faster than I could. Even Hastega couldn't improve the speed like that.

"Looks like I underestimated you" she said. I only smirked at this and I casted cure spell to myself to heal my bleeding arm and the cuts all over my body. Then my left hand started to glow, releasing a crest shaped purple crystal. Then I shatter it with my spear and from the shattered crystal, a black hole appeared, and it started to getting bigger and bigger until it was as big as Odin's size.

"Diabolos…" I summoned. From the black hole, two protruding black horn emerged, then there was a bright flash. Suddenly there was a demon like figure. It's face is covered in metallic armor which cover it's entire face, except for the horns, the pointed mechanical ears, it's lower jaw and it's blood coloured right eye. The torso of the creature was covered in black armor as well, and a reddiamond shaped crystal in it's center. The arms were covered in hellish red gauntlet instead of black. The left arm gauntlet was a claw like and the right arm was like the usual gauntlet, wielding a crescent moon scythe, the scythe was as dark as the pits of hell. Next four wings protrude from the back each wings was like a giant claw, with red energy flowing from one claw to another. And finally the tail, which was like another double edge scythe,three red pipes surrounding it. The demon's roar seemed to reveal the screams of thousand tortured soul

"An Eidolon!" Lightning seemed to be really surprised on the fact that I also possessed an Eidolon. I quickly rushed to attack Lightning. Then the battle of two Eidolons and two summoner started.

Each strike was countered another attacks. Lightning vertical slashed was countered by a horizontal block from me. Odin's powerful Flourish of Steel of attacks was rendered useless by Diabolos's Noctoshield. My relentless stab was parried by Lightning's inhuman speed slashes towards my spear. Diabolos's Ruminous Omen Scythe attacks and Camisado claw slashes were blocked effectively by Odin's Ullir shield. Thundaga bounced back as it made contact with Reflect. Odin fell to the ground sometimes as the weight of his weapons were multiplied by Diabolos's merciless Graviga attacks, and Diabolos roared in pain as Odin's Thundara attacks flowed to each of his metallic muscles. Odin's Skyward swing attacks only resulted in forced evasion of Diablos's Nether Blast from the energy of his wings.

The fight seemed to last like forever with no one won. Lightning and me were panting and bleeding. Diabolos and Odin's armors were shredded into pieces. Then Lightning said "Let's end this" I nodded in response, knowing what she meant. Odin transformed into the legendary horse Sleipnir, and Lightning jumped on it, wielding each of Odin's swords in her hands. Diabolos transformed into a bat, arms became legs, and the tail transformed into a 3 barreled cannon, with the scythes at the tails combined into a bayonet at the center of the cannons. I jumped on it, wielding the Nifelheim with left arm and Ruminous Omen with the right arm. The battle was going to reach it's climax.

Odin and Diabolos approached each other at incredible speed. Odin tried to ram Diabolos while my Eidolon attacked it with close ranged cannon attacks. Lightning and me fought in a hard dual wielding battle.

Then suddenly Odin ran past me and he gained some distance. I knew better than to give him a chase. Lightning leaped from the back of the horse, and she began to spun the swords in mid air. "Zanzetsuken!" she battle cried. Dozens of pink coloured waves travelled in great speed to all direction, cutting everything that stood in their way. Then about 5or 6 waves headed towards me, providing me no room to escape. Just when I was about going to be torn from limbs to limbs, Diabolos opened a portal then entered it. We came out 2 seconds later, when the waves were no longer a threat. When Lightning landed on the ground and recovered from the attack, I decided to give a finishing blow

"Diabolos, Dark Messenger!" Diabolos growled, then he released a hellish barrage of souls that acted as missiles, accompanied by 3 beams from the tail cannons, and finally a giant dark ball from the mouth. Unable to react fast enough after recovering Lighting was struck by 2 missiles. She yelped in pain as she was knocked from the impact, landing hard on the ground with a loud thud. The next thing that I knew was, she lied there unconscious

The attacks that connected to her weren't powerful enough to kill her of seriously injuring her. No, there were only some bruises, although blood could be spotted on her mouth. There might be some broken ribs and bones, but that wouldn't kill her, at least after seeing how tough she was.

It was fortunate for her that I didn't aim all of the attacks to her though rather to Odin and the area surrounding her. If all of the attacks connected especially the giant gravity ball which created a 4 meters diameter crater just about 10 inches from her, she would be dead at that time, and that was not the part of my plan

Then I decided to contact my comrades. "Bolt 1 to all units' do you copy over?", suddenly there was an ear deafening response. "Sir! Thank god that you're safe!", I smiled at this. It feels good when there's someone that cares you, you know. "Yeah I'm fine, and I managed to knock her unconscious, now head to the back yard, we'll discuss the next move here" I ordered. A click is the only response.

While waiting I decided to clean the blood around the strawberry blonde's mouth. I came to realization that she was _Extremely _beautiful. I flushed. Then suddenly…

_You like her, do you?_

_Where the hell does that voice come from?_

_Come on, I'm your self conscious. Now answer me, you like her don't you?_

_What do you mean, I don't even know her_

_Yeah but you LIKE her_

_No I don't_

_Yes you do_

_No I don't_

_Yes you do_

_No I DON'T_

_If you don't, why did you flush when you saw her face?_

_Uhh…_

_That means you like her_

_NO! It's normal to flushed when you're around a girl!_

_But you didn't flush when you were surrounded by your fan girl when you were at high school_

(Yeah, I've got a fans club when I was a high school student)

_That's because…uhh_

_Just admitted it, you like her. every prove leads to that fact_

"NO I DON'T LIKE HER!" I shouted as I battled my self conscious, only to be stared in confusion by my comrades

"Uhh… are you alright sir? And who is the person you don't like?" Larry asked

"I'm fine, and it's nothing, just… ignore it" I answered in embarrassment.

"Uhh… okay sir" He obeyed, still in confusion

"Okay now, we're going to carry her to a quiet place, then we will uhh…." It was hard for me to say "execute"

"It's okay sir, we know what you mean" Grimm answered. Blessed Fal'Cie they understand

"okay then, let's move out" I carried Lightning on my arms

Then we started running to a forest through a little trail. When I looked at her face, I flushed again

_Dammit, what's happening to me!_

_I told you, you like her_

_SHUT UP!_

**A/N: Okay that's chapter 4. As you can see, I make Mireile started to like Lightning (although he won't admit it). I'm still not sure if I have to make this story the romance one though, as I'm not experienced in this kind of story. Please vote for this on review. And if some of you want to see the picture of Diabolos just send me a message and I will draw it and post it on photobucket, and I will reply it with the link! **

**Time to Review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Execution

**A/N: Hey, it's me again! I terribly sorry for my slow update, cause I'm a bit depressed these days. Actually, I've finished writing the story 2 days ago, but I decided to write it whole again because it's crappy. And thanks for the review! For The Rebel Mage, yes, it's no wonder why you have heard Diabolos before. It's a summon from previous Final Fantasy Games**

**Disclaimer: Square Enix hasn't give it's right for Final Fantasy 13 to me…yet**

_Chapter 5: Execution_

_Somewhere in the woods of Gran Pulse 1503 hours_

Warm sunlight entered the room as I rested, showering it with glimmering light. It was already 5 hours since we defeated Lightning. We had carried her to the nearest hospital in Oerb, the doctor said that there were no serious injury. No wonder though, because I already casted some Curaga magic to her. The doctor said that she had to stay there. Hell, his reaction would turn 180 degree if he knew that the woman he treated was an I'Cie. So it's obvious that I kicked that option. Well, at least I let the nurse there to change Lightning's blood soaked clothes with my old T-shirt and trousers, which miraculously fit her perfectly. Bringing her to my apartment or my comrade's place wouldn't do any good either, because PSICOM often checked there. So the best option was my personal place at the woods. I built it not long after the I'Cie mess, so it shouldn't been spotted yet. After that I ordered my comrades to go home, which they agreed, of course not before they said 'Don't do anything to her boss' blah blah blah blah. It makes sense that they said it though; a man and a woman together somewhere in someplace no one knows….well you know what I mean, not that I want to.

Anyway after some time I rested, I could hear some groan from next room, so I quickly rushed to it

"Ah you're aw-"

BAM!

Before I could finish that sentence, i was sent to the ground by a punch. Heck, it was the first time I saw someone that punches after he or she wakes up from unconsciousness. After delivering that blow, she quickly collapsed to the ground. Why did she collapse if she didn't have any serious injury you ask? Well, wounds were mended, but pain wasn't. so I quickly rushed to help her, only to…

BAM! Viola, I received 2 punches from a beautiful woman in just about 5 seconds. hey I didn't think Guiness already had it written on their books yet. Anyway, I managed to help her move to the bed (of course, not before receiving 2 or 3 more punches, which Guiness seriously wrote in their books as "Receiving the most punches in the shortest time")

"Don't get near! Or I'll kill you!" she shouted in pain

"Don't say anything yet miss, your wound are not completely healed yet!"

"Shut up! You were the one that hurt me anyway. You must be planning something if you help me now! And I'm not going to fall into it!" she announced angrily

"I don't planning anything miss, and it's your fault anyway if you were hurt. You could just let me knocked you unconscious" I grinned at my lame joke

BAM! Another punch?

"Fuck!" I cursed. "That's six! You don't have to punch me again miss! I'm only joking!" there was a clear annoyance in my voice

"You get near again and that punch will be your last" she threatened, panting in her pain

"Fine! Fine!" I answered, still annoyed that she punched me six times and Guiness didn't do anything about it

"Okay, so where is this, and why did you bring me here. You're planning to kill me, so why did you help me now?" she asked, still panting but calmer

"Whoa easy miss! No need to rush"

"ANSWER!" I cringed at the loud shout, well I regretted that I had think that she was calmer that time

"Fine miss! No need to shout, you're making me deaf" I said. "So basically, you were unconscious and we can't have you treated at public hospital. No need to worry though, your wounds isn't too serious and some Curaga should be enough. So we decided to bring you here, my personal place" I explained. But just when I was about to move to the second question, I was cut by a loud grumbling noise which was clearly audible. And the source of the noise was none other than…

Lightning's stomach

At first we only frowned at each other, not making any noise. Then I quickly burst into a loud laughter. Lightning in the other hand, just stayed there, speechless. But it was clear that she was flushing and soon her pale cheek turned into embarrassed red.

"Don't laugh, or I-I I'll smack you!" she threatened in embarrassment as her face continued to redden

I couldn't help but laugh even further to tears at her reaction, quickly receiving a slash-well as I hid her Blazefire for safety reasons, I hate to say it but…well, another punch

After about laughing for a good one minute, I finally managed to stop it (or rather reducing it into small chuckle). The strawberry blonde was still embarrassed though.

"It was your fault anyway that I had to skip breakfast and lunch" she blamed, but not daring to look into me. She stared at the blue sky instead

"well you should thank me for not letting you eat the garbage you created this morning" I joked again, quickly bursting into another big laugh. But this time, instead of receiving another punch, I saw that Lightning smiled slightly, of course, she quickly covered it with her usual stoic, threatening expression. But I bet in her mind she admitted that she couldn't cook.

So I decided to rush out of the room, coming back with a plate of food at hand

"I know this isn't much, but it should be enough for now. Eat up" I told her

"No, you must have poisoned it. You think that I'm stupid enough to fall into it? Tch, no" she accused

I only sighed at her accusation, honestly offended. "No miss, I don't think that you're stupid. And I didn't poison it."

Because she kept insisting, I rushed out of the room again (which left Lightning dumbfounded), coming back with a spoon, then shoved the spoon full of food into my mouth.

"See? I'm fine, come on, eat up" I said convincingly

"No, you must have taken some antidote before you eat the food" the soldier said, still not convinced

I sighed again.

_Seriously, she's good, stupid, or paranoid. Even a child knows that the antidote was taken after the poison was consumed_

"Fine, I left it here. You eat it or no, it's up to you" I said as I placed it down on a table, then I exited the room.

After about 1 hour fighting her hunger which rapidly gaining control of her, the strawberry blonde finally gave up. Her eyes widened when she ate it, so it was obvious that she enjoyed the food. How did I know this? I spied her through a small hole on the wall that separated her room and mine. But I decided not to barge in yet, so she didn't stop eating in the middle of process. Finally after she finished, I entered again

"Ah I see that you have finished miss" I said

"yeah thanks for the food, it was good" she appreciated.

_Lightning thanked me? Yay!_

_Wait, why I'm happy about this?_

_Because you like her_

_You! I didn't hear you talking for the past few hours_

_What do you mean?_

_Never mind, and no! I don't like her_

_Stop being so stubborn, you like her_

_No I don't_

_Yes you do_

_No I don't_

_Yes you do_

_No!_

"Um…hey!"

Upon hearing her voice, I snapped out

"Ah yes, sorry, I was thinking about something. And don't mention it miss" I said nervously

"Fine. Now back to our business. What's your name? Why didn't you kill me when you have the chance? It's your plan after all. And please, don't call me "miss". Just Lightning"

"Okay mi-Lightning, my name is Mireile Thampert, nice to meet you. and what's your last wish before I kill you?" I asked, hell I know this question sounds cliché, even mobius14 think so

"Last wish?" she raised her eyebrows

"Yes last wish, um…you see, before I killed someone, I always asked their last wish, and I tried to fulfill it. At least I could make them happy till the very end" I explained embarrassedly, still thinking how cliché the question is. But what I didn't expect is, she laughed. Not just a giggle or chuckle, but a laugh, and a quite loud one

"What!" I asked not angry but surprised

"You're interesting Mireile" she said, grinning

"Really" I smirked only

"Yes. So I if you decided to fulfill my so called 'last wish', then what about I want to meet my sister once more" she asked

An okay was not the answer she expected.

"Why did you accept it! I could have tricked you and escape! Or worse I can join my comrades and kill you!" she demanded an answer

"Well, since I know that your condition is not good enough, I should be able to chase you quite easily before you even could reached your friends. Your wounds are mended, but they can reopen again if you exert too much force on yourself. And I don't expect you to give me a hard time next time. Not meaning to be cocky or what, but I already hid your Blazefire. And one more thing, don't even think about calling your friends, first I already hid it, and PSICOM could easily wiretapped the signal, and trust me, you don't want that" I stared at her eyes, red met blue

She nodded this time, knowing that I was right, probably a bit surprised of how prepared I was.

"I'm going to take you to your home tomorrow, as it's already dark. But remember, only your sister. If you dare to do anything suspicious, you leave me no choice but to kill you, even in front of her. but trust me, I will protect you two while you were having your last meeting. Come to think about it, it's the best option you have for now. Even If I was killed, someone will replace my job, and well, not just your safety, but Serah can be harmed to, as I don't think there's too many guys in PSICOM who cares about civilian casualties" I ended in a very serious tone. I even scared of myself that time

"Okay, I guess I don't have another choice" she sighed. it quite surprised me that how calm she was even when she knew that her life wouldn't last in a short time

"Okay, now that everything's clear, I'm going to take a shower, you can too after I finish. Don't think about running away, I already closed any and every way out possible for human in this place. In case you get bored, there's a TV outside."

Just when I was about to exit, another question kicked in. "Um, who changed my clothes anyway" my heart almost stopped at this question. "Ah yes, I forgot to tell. Your clothes are being dried as I washed it just now, it should have dried already tomorrow. And that are my clothes you're wearing. And um…well I was the one who changed your clothes." I answered _very _nervously

The next thing I knew is, she frowned and give me a WTF! look, then she chased me hell out of the room, throwing every stuff she could find and grabbed, including a sharp stick which nearly impaling me to my death. She was also cursing some words which wasn't clear for me to hear.

"I was only joking! It was the nurse at the hospital who changed your clothes!" I shouted as I finally found safety behind the bathroom doors

"Then you should stop all of your fucking jokes before there's someone else that get killed because of heart attack!" she replied, panting

Well there was nothing special for the night. We only talked and joked together while watching some movies. Then we have dinner which I obviously cooked (if not, maybe I wouldn't live to see another day). We decided to sleep early for that night, as we're going to have a long day tomorrow. The only problem that bothered me that night was my self conscious. He kept talking about I loved her blah, blah, blah. Seriously, I didn't love her! Or did I?

_The next day, somewhere in the woods of Gran Pulse. 0700 hours_

That day we had our breakfast together (once again, I cooked it), having a quick shower, changed our clothes then we quickly rushed to Oerba, trying our best not to encounter any PSICOM. Somehow, we didn't hit into one! Well maybe there's one or two. But fortunately, they were just some lower soldiers who didn't know anything about my mission. When we arrived at Lightning's home, Serah was there, with a very tall guy, wearing a black bandana and a trench coat. i quickly recognized him as Snow Villiers. She was dead worried and she quickly hug her, asking various question. I chuckled as Lightning was being squeezed by her little sister, and it was clear that she was running out of breath. Then Lightning introduced me as her friend, much to Serah and Snow surprise.

"I never know that you have friend" Snow joked, and he quickly earned a death glare from Lightning. Typical Lightning. Fortunately, they didn't seem to recognize me as a PSICOM, maybe because I was wearing casual clothes

Then they were going to ride Chocobos (without Snow). I decided to give them privacy then. I only watched from far, far behind, so I didn't know what were they talking about. Then they went to the theme park. Lightning seemed to enjoy the rides though, never thought that she loved those things. Then they went to mall and shopping. After that they went to many more places, such as the museum, the zoo, the city hall and the others. They even went to buy some dolls. It was obvious that Serah who insisted to go there. Only thinking that Lightning slept with the whole collection of her dolls already made me shivered.

But It was warm to see the sisters had fun like every normal sisters around the city. I smiled sadly at this, realizing that I only felt what was called a 'family' for 10 years until my parents were dead. Guilt was forming in my heart.

_Did I really have to do this?_

Fortunately, I didn't drop any tears that time, or I was going to be laughed by the people there.

Soon the fun had to over, the sisters were having their dinner-their _last _dinner. After that they went home, dead tired, same as me. Serah fell into sleep quickly. I could see disappointment at Lightning's eyes. I knew she wished that Serah could stay awake a little longer. But she didn't wake her up anyway. After that, Lightning came out from the house. She told me to sleep in the guest room. But I refused. As I already told before, I wanted to give them privacy, even for the slightest bit. So I decided to head to my usual apartment. I admitted that it was better to stay with her, as it was easier for me to chase her if she escaped. But somehow, just by looking into her eyes could make me trust her. We agreed that we're going to the woods again tomorrow at 6 O'clock, before Serah woke up.

As I tried to sleep, my self conscious kept bugging me out as usual. But what really kept me from my sleep was my guilt. It was hard for me to sleep. But finally, after about 1 hour staring into the ceiling, the sleep finally managed to take me

Like a few days before, no nightmare. I wonder how could this happen

_The day after, New Oerba, 0603 hours_

We met each other as planned. I picked her up using my hoverbike. For the rest of our journey we didn't talk to each other. There was just silence. To think that this was her last day, well no wonder.

I asked her about Serah. "I had left a letter to Serah last night" she said, clearly in no mood to talking, so I just cut it off.

When we reached the place, nothing had changed. Then I asked her something. "Do you want to speak to Serah, once again?". She was clearly shocked by this question, but her face softened. "Can I?" she asked. I nodded. So I lend her my phone. She took it, then started dialing at her little sister's number. Soon she got the answer she seeked

"Claire! Where the hell are you! You're not in the bed!" Serah shouted. The phone's volume was somewhat large, so I could hear her voice too

"Listen Serah, I've got something important to tell" she said deeply

"What is it Claire? Why were you so serious"

"Please listen. Right now I'm in a place in the forest. and I knew that this may give you a heart shock Serrah" she tried to joke as much as she could, although it was a lame one

"What is it Claire? You're making me nervous"

"Um…I don't know how to say this but, I'm not going to be around anymore Serrah"

"What do you mean? Please, don't say things like that"

"Sorry Serrah, but if I want to protect you, I have to go, and this conversation is going to be our last."

"What do you mean? Don't say that you're going to die or something" from her voice it was clear that she was terrified, scared, and crying at the same time

"I'm afraid, you're right Serah. I can't explain it to you, but I have to go. I've left a letter for you on the table. So please Serah, please, live without me. Live for yourself, with Snow and the others. Tell Snow that he better don't make you sad, or I'll haunt him until he's dead. And I want you to meet Mireile too. He's a good guy"

"Okay Claire, I'll do anything!but just come back now!" Serah shouted

Lightning then turned towards me. I nodded. Then I turned back, not looking into her. I knew she was crying too, but she was to proud to show it.

"Typical" I mumbled

Actually I really thought that I shouldn't do it. I was sad too

"So Serah, this is going to be my last. I'm sorry for never being a good sister to you. I couldn't protect you, I didn't trust you, and I couldn't make you happy. I couldn't be at your side when you need me. I-I not good enough for you. I'm not like Snow who could understand you. Honestly I didn't hate him. I-I was jealous of him" she cried. Unlike most woman though, she cried silently. It was almost impossible to differ whether she was crying or not only by hearing her voice

"No Claire! you are the best sister I could ever have! So please Claire! Come back!"

"I'm sorry Serah but I can't. but I want you to know this Serah. I love you, I'm sorry for not saying it earlier. I love you, and I will always love you" she said

"I know it Claire! Please! Just come back! Please! You're the only one I have!"

"No Serah, you have Snow, Hope, and Sazh too Serah. They're good guys. They are your family too Serah. Tell them that I'm sorry and I want thank them"

"Claire! Don't ! Claire! No!" Serah cried

"Goodbye, Serah. Thank you for everything, and I love you, forever"

"CLAIREE!"

Then she cut the phone and give it back to me

"Finished?" I asked. I tried my best to hide my grief and guilt from my face. But I bet that she could read it

"Yeah, thank you Mireile, let's do it"

Then she sat on the floor. Heads pointing to the ground. She didn't say anything. But I swear that I saw the slightest bit of smile in her face.

I grabbed my Nifelheim, switching the gun into single fire mode. Then I pointed the barrel towards her head.

Guilt was controlling me. I really didn't want to do it. I was hesitating. But I decided to ignore it

I closed my eyes, and then I took a deep breath

"I'm sorry". Then there was a loud bang as I pulled the trigger

Then, there was silence only

**A/N: Yeah, it's finally done! I'm dead tired now, so I don't want to say too much. I'm sorry for making Lightning like weak, and I couldn't make the sad scene any better. Now please, click the button below, and type some sentences. Ciao!**


	6. Chapter 6: Reunion

**A/N: Hey! Mobius14 is back! You miss me? No? Fine then. Anyway, I decided to update earlier, as it seems that there are quite people who are pretty much concerned of Lightning's fate.**

**Major_Ghost Roach: yes Diabolos is one of the summonses from ff8. He appeared on another game too though**

**Thanks for the review everyone, I really appreciate it!**

_Chapter 6: Reunion_

_Somewhere in the woods of Gran Pulse, 0705 hours_

The loud bang of the gun was clear. It was unmistakable. As the fuse struck the back of the bullet, the gunpowder rested on the lead ignited, causing an explosion. The impact caused the sharp pointed bullet to propel it self forward, spinning as it passed the spiral like gun barrel interior. Then the hot lead escaped the cylinder, followed by a loud bang. The bullet eagerly approached the target, ready to take any life at any chance.

And there was silence only

Nothing moved

Nothing reacted

Nothing sounded

Including me

My mind was very puzzled and twisting like a tornado. I didn't think about a thing. Not even moving. My body only stiffened as I saw the red stain of blood. Hell, if human's heart needs to be ordered to pulse, I will absolutely die at that very second. There was nothing that moved or sounded. There was no win, no bird chirps, not even the usually heard sound of battling monsters.

Nothing

Just silence

Finally, after about 5 seconds of silence that ridiculously lasted like forever, a voice broke it, shattering it into unseen pieces

"Why?"

_Why. _It was the first word that came out from the lips of the woman who had met her end a few seconds ago…supposedly. If not for the slightest movement of the gun barrel of Nifelheim at the last moment, the hot lead would surely pierced skull, taking the life that descended from the heavens 21 years ago. But no, it didn't. it just grazed through the pale cheek of hers, causing the slightest stain of blood to appear. No matter how detail it was explained, the result was same. No, I didn't kill her. And the reason is…well I don't know.

"No" I answered, still puzzled by my own reflect at that time

"It's not right. This isn't right" I continued.

I felt puzzled. Then the usual sounds of birds chirping and monsters battling came to be heard again.

"What's not right about? you have done what you could. And now you could take the result. You deserved it" she said, not less puzzled than me either.

"No, I didn't deserve this. You didn't deserve this. It's wrong. Sanctum's wrong." I said as she started to lift her head. She stared at my eyes. Her eyes full of confusion. Strangely, there were no traces of fear. For someone who was approaching her death, it was just…strange to me

"They can't just kill innocent or good people anymore. It has to stop. You didn't deserve it Lightning. You were right. You saved Cocoon. You shouldn't be killed. You should live happily with your parents. The Sanctum, my mission, all of this, they are wrong" I ended.

Just what was wrong with me at that time? Just after the last second after I pulled the trigger, I moved the gun, very slightly, and unconsciously, causing the bullet to miss from the intended target. It only grazed her left cheek, than cutting a few strands of pink locks. It finally stopped as it pierced the wooden wall behind.

Just what was wrong? Was it guilt? was it grief? was it fear?

_Or maybe it was your love to her?_

I quickly shut my self conscious. I just didn't get it.

"So you finally realized it too. That's why we're fighting Sanctum until now. All of their actions are wrong" she said as she got back to the feet

I nodded in agreement

"Yeah, sorry for late realization. Even after the primach Dysley (also known as the Fal'Cie Barthandelus) was toppled, things aren't getting any better"

"Don't apologize to me. Do it to the families of the lives you taken" she said coldly as she wiped the blood from her cheek."

I diverted my attention from her. I proceed just looked at the window, staring at the beautiful scenery of the place people always used to call as "hell"

I couldn't say anything. I was sure I couldn't do that. They probably want to kill me if they find me. I couldn't just came to them and say "Hey, it's me who kill him, I'm sorry". Any apology wouldn't be enough. Never.

"So what are you going to do now? Are you going to report back to your HQ and report that you failed the mission?" she asked, rising her eyebrows. Maybe she was curious, but maybe she knew that I didn't want to talk any further about the last topic, so she just skipped it

"No, there was no point of doing it. They will someone else to do it as I had said. I will stop Sanctum, not just for the sake of you and your friends, but also for the Cocoonians. That's what I'm going to do." I announced.

She frowned at this, but not angry. She was just seem to surprised

"That's a good deed. But how are you going to do it, hmm?" she asked in curiosity. She lifted her hand then crossed her arm, which seemed to be a habit for her (A/N: It's my habit too!). Eyebrows raised in curiosity as she waited for an answer from my dry lips

I ran my fingers to my spiky blonde hair, confused, not knowing what to say

"I don't know, but I will do it, somehow" I shrugged

"Heh" she scoffed. "you were just like Snow. Silly but optimistic at the same time"

_Now, that's supposed to be a praise or an insult?_

"Really?"

"Yeah" she ended

Then I looked at her again, she was still wearing her usual stoic expression, but somewhat calmer and kinder. Maybe it was because she was talking about her friends. But damn, she was pretty. She started to give an annoyed look as I stared her for too long for not showing any interest to her beauty. So I knew better than to stare longer and I decided to snap out of it. I just stared to the ground then, blushing a bit

"Aaanyway, shouldn't we meet Serah now" I said as I tried to divert the topic, which some how worked.

"You're right, I bet she's crying like hell right now. Let's go"

Unfortunately, our bellies refused at the idea as their grumbled in unison. Both of us blushed, embarrassed. Then we started to laugh a bit. I laugh much louder than her though. We didn't have any breakfast before we came here. And I was sure that Lightning didn't want her reunion with Serah to be interrupted by the angry grumbling of our stomach, so I suggested for a breakfast

"But let's have breakfast first, okay?" I asked

She only nodded in agreement as we moved to the dining table.

_Woods of Gran Pulse, 0755 hours_

After we had some sandwiches (once again, I made it) for breakfast. We stormed to the hoverbike. We quickly sped through the trees. My hoverbike was the small one, so we could maneuver through the sea of trees quite easily. The view of the surroundings started to blur as the vehicle accelerate. Some of the monsters tried to chase us, but were easily outmatched by our speed. Some were dumfounded by the rocketing metal. Some ignored us. Some just thought that our flesh wasn't pleasing enough to satisfy their hungry stomach.

Both of us didn't say anything in the journey. Lightning just stared at the vast greenery around us, sinking at her own thoughts. I shook my head. _Typical as usual. _I decided not to say anything too, instead battling with my usual self conscious . The only sound was the soft grumbling of the engine. The rest of the trip went on pretty much same.

_The Farron Residence, Seafront 19, New Oerba, 0900 hours_

After about 1 hour of the trip, we arrived at the ex soldier's home. No one was outside. The home was quite big, two stories, white colored, and there was a small garden at the front. It was a good house considering it lies in a newly rebuilt village-or rather city.

When I was going to knock the door, Lightning's voice stopped me.

"You go first, I'll follow later." She said as she got out from the hoverbike with ease. I was puzzled by the statement

"Why?" I asked in curiosity

"I'm just…not ready to meet Serah yet." She whispered

"Okay, you're not teasing her right?" I asked, grinning

She gave me a glare, and then she smiled

"a bit, now enter!" she ordered rather jokingly. Then she ran back to the behind of the hoverbike, probably hiding from anyone who opened the door. I sighed, and then I knocked the door

Then the door opened slowly. A tall man wearing the black bandana came out. He was wearing a black tank top and a pair of jeans. It was Snow. He wasn't wearing his trademark trench coat though

"Sorry, could I help you?" he asked politely, although it was clear in his voice that he was not in the mood to receive any guest.

"Hi" I greeted

"Oh hi, it was you Mireile. Sorry, but if you are looking for Light she's not-"

"I know Snow; I was with her that time. I'm sorry I couldn't help" I cut him, pretending to be sad. I decided to join Lightning's game

"Oh no, you didn't have to. It wasn't your fault." He said sadly. I couldn't help but thinking how well my act was. And I was not going to let the fun end soon

"Anyway, can I go in? I've got something to say to Serah" I asked.

Snow thought for a while. Then he replied. "Sure, just don't say anything terrible okay, she's crying right now."

"Thanks"

As Snow turned his back, I took a glance at my hoverbike. Lightning popped out, gesturing me to get in. I nodded, and then turned my attention to Snow who didn't know about her presence. I smirked a bit as I entered the living room.

Snow told me that he was going to get some drink and he told me to stay with Serah first. I nodded in agreement. The living room was quite large. There were 2 sofas and a rocking chair there. Then there was a warm fireplace. There was the goddamn big 45 inches plasma TV, complete with the stereo sound system surrounding it. I didn't know that Lightning loved music.

There was several photos and paintings and on the wall. The largest photo was a photo of a brown haired man, who seemed to be at his early thirties, a dark pink haired woman at her late twenties and two pink haired girls in front of them. They looked like the woman before. Lightning and Serah, I assumed. They seemed to be 10 and 7 year old in the photo. They were all smiling happily there, including Lightning. It was a lovely photo. I smiled sadly as I stared to it, remembering that I didn't have time to carry a single photo with me that night. The only thing that can link me to my parents is the Nifelheim.

There, Serah was sitting on the couch, unaware of my presence, crying and covering her face with her hands. In front of her there was a wooden table. Her phone and a piece of were paper lying on it. I approached her from behind and looked at the paper. It was the letter that Lightning had wrote to her yesterday

_Dear Serah_

_If you have read this letter, that means that I'm not here anymore. Don't be sad though Serah. I have go because I want to protect you Serah. Sanctum was hunting me, and…if I didn't go, they may kill you all Serah. And I can't bear to see it all. After our parent's death…I-I just can see my family dies in front of me again. So Serah, live without me. Live for yourself. You still have a lot of things for you in future. You're going to study at the college, you're going to marry Snow then. After that you're going to have children, and still many things. You still have a bright future in front of you. But me? I don't finish my study properly because I hurried to enter the military. No one will accept me for another job except for the military. And I don't even have a boyfriend. But I already see enough things for my life. I have met good people such as Hope and Sazh. Even Snow is a good guy, in spite of my rude attitude to him. Please, tell them that I'm sorry, and I want to say thank you to them. But please Serah, forgive me for I couldn't be a good sister in the past. I couldn't help you when you need my help, I couldn't be at your side at your side when you're lonely. And I couldn't protect you. Please forgive me. And thank you for everything that you have given to me. Everything. Don't be afraid, I, mom, and dad will always watch over you. We love you Serah, and we will always love you_

_Sincerely,_

_Claire_

_PS: Tell Snow that I approve your marriage _

I was on the verge of my tears when I saw the letter. For someone who had his family, letters like that was very saddening. I decided to forget it.

"Serah…" I called softly. Then Serah stopped crying then she quickly wiped her tears. Then she turned to face me. Her nose and eyes cheek were red, same as her eyes. They were soaked and watery. But she still tried her best to smile.

"Hi…" she greeted in whisper

"Serah, I'm sorry about your sister. I was there, but I-I couldn't do anything. Please forgive me." I lied as I pretend to be gulty

"I-It's okay…I-I don't blame you" she said before another tears fell

_Damn I'm good; I'm going to Hollywood after this_

"Serah, I want to hear this" I said

"Yes?" she asked, a little flicker of hope showed on her eyes, maybe still hoping for something like 'your sister's still alive'.

"I-I was the one ordered to kill Lightning" I said nervously

"What! You're lying right? tell me you're lying!" she demanded

"No Serah, it's true. I'm a PSICOM. I was ordered by Sanctum to kill her. but i-"

PLAAK!

Before I could finish my sentence, Serah covered her ears with her left hand, then slapped me with the other. Sadly for her though, I was about to say 'but I didn't kill her'. Oh well, it's not my fault

"Shut up! I don't to hear anymore. Get out!" she screamed hysterically as I rubbed my bruising face.

"Please Serah, listen-" I tried to explain, but to no avail

"No! Shut up! SNOW!" she already called Snow before I could finished it. Then Snow stormed out from the kitchen in a flash.

"What is it Serah?" she asked worriedly, as he tried to comfort her future wife

"He-He killed Claire!"

_Hey! I didn't say that!_

"What!" Snow asked in surprised. Eyes widened

"He killed Claire Snow! He did it!" Serah replied.

_Oh no I didn't._

"No Snow, listen to me! I-" I tried to explain nervously, but

BAM!

He punched me right in the face, sending me flying a few meters. Then I hit the wall then landed with a thud. I spat some blood after it. Hell, the punch was much more powerful than Lightning's

"You-YOU!" He said as he approached me angrily. His fists were cracking. I knew that he was going to finish me, so to prevent that from happening, I reached my phone. I wrote something, Then I typed some phone numbers, and finally hit send. I just hoped that the person I contacted got in time. The person I contacted was…

_Meanwhile…_

**Third Person VOC**

Meanwhile, Lightning was waiting outside. She crossed her arm, leaning against the hoverbike as she watched some kids playing. Suddenly her My Hands ringtone rang. She quickly reached it from her pocket.

_Text Message from Mireile_

Without any hesitation, she hit the open button

_Uh…Lightning, I think it's time you get in. And please, be fast, Snow's going to finish me now. I'm, in the living room right now_

Her eyes widened at this."Fuck!" she cursed. Without wasting more time, she rushed to the door. Luckily for Mireile, the door wasn't lock, so she could barge in easily. She ran towards the living room, hoping that she would make it in time.

**End of Third Person VOC**

"I'm going to kill you now" Snow threatened as he took more steps towards me. the few meters separating us were being covered and fast. Soon he was already on top of me.

"Any last word?" he asked with a wicked look on his face. Hell, that was not even a question. Before I could say anything, he already said "Well, I guess there's no"

_Fuck!_

_Oh no no no no no!_

_SHIT!_

"Snow, Stop!"

Snow froze, Serah stiffened from her cries, and I sighed in relief as the three of us heard a very familiar voice. It was Lightning. Three of us turned our head against her. I was ther first one to speak

"Good timing, Lightning" I said while grinning, in spite of huge bruises on my face. She only smiled at me hen. Snow and Serah were still freezing, but not for long

"Li-Light?" Snow muttered as his jaw dropped, while Serah rubbed her eyes for a few times, ensuring that her vision was right.

"Um…hi Serah." Lightning greeted awkwardly, unsure of what to say. Serah didn't reply it, instead she walked slowly towards Lightning. The rest three of us thought that it would be a hug. But what happened was exactly out of our mind

PLAKK!

Serah SLAPPED her! The three of us gasped in shock, not excluding Lightning. In fact, she was the most surprised, as she gasped the loudest. She was the fastest one to recover from the shock though.

"Serah, I-"Lightning tried to explain, but was cut immediately by her sister. She cried while embracing her sister and burying her face in Lightning's chest.

"You! You think it's funny! You think that telling that you're going to die, then come back again is a funny joke! Fuck you Claire! Fuck you!" she said while sobbing

Three of us couldn't help even louder upon hearing that such innocent girl as Serah knew how to use word "Fuck". Then Lightning give Snow a death glare, which could be read as 'Did you teach her those words!'. Snow quickly shook his in response. Then Serah cried again

"I-I was scared Claire! I was very frightened that I will lose you! Don't say such things like that again okay? Promise me!"

Lightning then ran her fingers though Serah's hair, hugging her. "Forgive me Serah, I promise that I won't. I'm sorry Serah. now stop crying, okay?" she said softly. Serah then wiped her eyes from tears, then she lifted her head to face Lightning. She then smiled. "Okay, I forgive you, but if dare to say it again, I'm not just going to slap you, but I'm going to kick your ass until you cry, you hear me?"

Lightning just chuckled slightly at her sister's threat. Then suddenly Snow barge in to ruin the sisterly moments. "I guess that you've got a lot to explain, Light" he said. Lightning gave him a death glare, but she sighed then. "I guess, you're right."

Then for the next hour, Lightning explained everything from her battle with me, to when I brought her to my personal place, then to the point when I refused to kill her until when we reached here. I finally understand that why Serah wasn't home when we raided her home; she was having a school trip that day. Lightning also explained about my intention of toppling Sanctum, which was received positive response from them. Finally it was ended with Snow apologizing to me

"I'm sorry Mireile, I'm truly sorry. I didn't know that you didn't kill her" he pleaded as he beg for my forgiveness

"No it's fine. But just try not to cut someone before them finish talking later, okay?"

"Okay! No Problem" he exclaimed as he patted me on the shoulder. "Who are you calling Snow" Lighting asked as he grabbed the phone. "Hope, Sazh and NORA, I have to tell them about this, cause I already told them to look for you when you were mission." the young NORA leader informed. His future sister in law only sighed in annoyance as that meant a full hour of explanation again.

_Seafront road,1100 hours_

After the guys Snow called arrived, they were pretty shocked yet relieved about the news. Lightning was relieved too that she didn't have to do all the explanation again. Instead Snow was the one who explained the events. Then the trench coat introduced me to the black afro guy known as Sazh and his son Dajh, next to the short, silver haired boy called Hope and the last was to Gadot, Yuj, Maqui and Lebreau, the Nora members. They kindly greeted me and they also agreed about my plan and were welcoming me as their new comrade. But before discussing even further about it, Snow suggested a welcoming party. At first Lightning objected it, but finally she gave up.

So we were heading towards the nearest family restaurant. While Sazh was talking to his son and Hope, Snow was joking around Serah and the NORA members. And me, I was chatting with Lightning

"Your friends are good guys, aren't they?" I said as we followed them from behind.

"Yeah, they were silly sometimes, but they were good people" she said, smiling. But suddenly her face turned sad.

"Lightning?" I asked, checking if something was wrong

"Just call me Light" she told me. we were about a few hundred metres from the restaurant as we could saw the board.

"Okay, Light, what's wrong?" I asked, worried tone in my voice

"Actually there are still two of my friends…"

"Then where are they?" I asked. Then she turned her attention to the crystal tower holding Coccoon from crashing into the earth. There was sadness in her eyes

"There, in the middle of the crystal. They were crystalised after completing their focus to save Cocoon. They transformed themselves into that tower, holding Cocoon." She explained

"They were pulsians. Ironic isn't it? The people that whole Cocoon hated the most turned out to be their savior"

"Yeah, it's ironic. What's their name?"

"Oh, they're Fa-" soon she was cut off by a voice with an unique accent

"Yo Light!"

All of us turned our heads to see the source of the voices. As soon as we have it in view, Lightning, Snow, Hope, and Sazh froze in horror. The sources of the voice were in fact, two persons. One was a tall tan skinned woman, with black raven hair. She was wearing blue tribal styled clothes. The other one was a redheade with pigtails. She was wearing orange tribal clothes and was wearing a short skirt. But both of them were wearing many necklaces

Snow jaw dropped very low as he pointed towards the two figures. His mouth was moving, but unable to say any words. Sazh moved his head up and down, scanning those two people. Hoped continuously rubbed his eyes to ensure his sight. Serah just fainted to the ground, and was luckily caught by Snow, although he seemed didn't know what he was holding. And Lightning, she just frozed there, eyes widened and lips were slightly apart. the rest of us just looked at each other as we didn't recognize the two women there

Finally four of them snapped into conscious, except for Serah. Then, they shouted the same thing in unison

"Fang! Vanille!"

**A/N: Whoa! It's a long one. I'm dead tired right now. It should give some relief to Light fans (including me). don't worry, I won't kill her, I liked her too much to do it. Anyway Light's letter was inspired by the letter in 's Heartbroken story, it was a very good story, you've got to read it! I need some sleep right now, so Ciao!**


	7. Chapter 7: Welcoming Party

**A/N: Hey, I got back within a day! I was dead tired yesterday! I slept at two, and now I'm back and fresh! So that means there's only 1 day delay between chapter 6 and 7. Anyway these are some responses to the reviewers**

**LowBatteryLife: yeah I'm going to make a relationship between them, but I'm still unsure whether to make it a romance one, friendship, or family. I would really like to choose option 1 or 3, but I think that Lightning is a bit too hard for me to make a romance story, so maybe I'll choose the option 3. Might change later though. And there are going to be many actions later in next chapters, but I'll focused between their reunion with Fang and Vanille first**

**Hmm I tried to make Lightning softer than she is in the game, because my story takes place after the events of the game. So she's softer because she have a new family with the guys in the game, and she accept it, so she started to let some emotions kicked in. but you're right, she's too soft. Have to make some revisions.**

**Chrispylid: actually I tried to make her showed much more expression than you thought. But then again, Lightning's not good at those things, and I'm keeping things just like they were. So I don't make her laugh everywhere like Snow or Sazh. But I rather make her just smile and chuckle slightly, not only at her cooking. But you're right, I should make her laugh more often.**

**The Rebel Mage: of course I wouldn't! she's my fav character. I do like to mess up with her, but rather mentally than physically and of course not sexually. I liked Lightning not because she's hot or what. I liked her because of her strong yet kind personality, especially her relationship with Hope.**

**Anyway, I've just noticed that I've made many typos and comas are misplaced, so forgive me for that. Never make a story when you're tired, or else you're gonna end like me**

**Ah sorry for my long rambling, I'm going to start now**

**Disclaimer: SE insisted that they won't give me their rights of ff13. And the songs mention in the story are owned by their respective owner**

_Chapter 7: Welcoming Party_

_Seventh Heaven Restaurant. New Oerba. 1130 hours_

"What do you mean you come back!" Snow asked as he slammed his fists at the table, making several things such as ketchup and soy sauce bottles jumped out from their place

"Haw many times I need to tell ya Snow! Me and Vanille turned back from our crystal sleep! What parts of it yo' dun understand?" the tan skinned woman answered with her somewhat unique accent

"That's right!" the red locked girl beside her joined.

"But, I thought that you're gonna sleep forever!" Snow

"Whadya mean we're gunna sleep forever. You all turned back from crystal in just a few days. Even that lil' Serah of yers didn't spent the whole year time in that crystal thingy" she said as she pointed towards the girl across the table, still puzzled and in her NOW LOADING mode.

"But I though that you won't ever get out from that Crystal tower!" Sazh shouted

"Oh, that thing's soft like a cake. we just kicked it and viola, we're out!" the red headed girl exclaimed. Then suddenly she hugged the tan skinned woman beside her, then she kissed her. Sazh quickly covered his son's eyes from early puberty, while the other just snorted in disgusted look

"Hey, Light, they're not what I'm thinking right now right" I whispered to Lightning who sat beside me. Then she whispered back, but not looking into me. she chuckled.

"If I were you, I won't think about that. Just think it as Pulsian sisterly bonds. For your sake" she whispered back. I only nodded at this.

So what actually happened for the few past moments?

_Flashback_

"Yo Light, long time no see. Whatcha are you doing there?" the reven haired woman asked. The four people on our side still frowned, one laying unconscious. Not believing what they had seen. They just stared sharply at those two woman, not even daring to say a word. If looks could kill, the two people they stared would probably be dead.

"Helloooo, yer hearin or not?" she asked, trying to snap them back into reality. Then all of us started waving our hands in front of them, but to no avail. Even I'm not sure that their hearts were beating. Finally after a long wait, the taller female smacked Lightning in her head

"Light, snap outta it!"

Lightning, who was rubbing her back head, finally yelped, still surprised

"F-Fang! You're alive!" she then held the woman arm. It was solid. Of course it was solid

"Of course we're alive!" the shorter female squealed in a childish voice. Then she put her hands on her hip, trying to make her looked annoyed. That didn't do much though.

"No! it can't be! You're ghosts!" Hope shouted. He was the second person who snapped out from his imagination. Then he started to run away, almost pummeled by the incoming traffic.

"Hey! We're not ghost!" the pigtail shouted as she chased Hope. Hope, who was still in his horror, just ran out from her, trying not to be caught.

"No! Don't get near!" he shouted in horror. His face was very terrified, then he started running out of sight. But before he could get anywhere, the female chasing him, drew a staff from nowhere. Then she started to erm…"fishing?" as the staff 4 long thin wires, strangling Hope, then the girl pulled back the rod as she did some Hope Fishing. The people walking nearby just stared at them, but not giving any opinion

"No! Don't eat me!" Hope yelped in terror as he landed with a thud in front of the girl. "What do you mean! I won't eat you! It's me Hope, Vanille!" So that girl was Vanille. Then the other one must be Fang. Snow finally regained himself

"It's you Fang! It's you! Hey, I'm not dreaming right! Hey Light, smack me now!" He ordered. Lightning happily gave him a punch in the head. "Hey! It hurts! It's not a dream! Fang! Vanille! You're alive!" Fang nodded

"Yeah, you're alive! Blessed Fal'Cie! You're alive!" Sazh exclaimed cheerfully. The only person who didn't seem to accept the reality yet was Serah. She had come to back to consciousness, but as soon as she had a glimpse of Fang and Vanille, she moaned softly, she touched her head, then she slept again.

"He-Hey! Serah!" Snow shouted in panic. "Oh poor girl!" Fang said. "Just bring him to the restaurant first!" Lightning suggested. She was a bit panicked too. It was unusual to see her lose her cool. But this two persons must be very important if they were this surprised. And, did they die before?

"Oi-oi Light, wait!" she shouted as the two left girl (and one dragged boy) rushed into them.

After we reached the restaurant, the cool A-Con wind greeted us. Then we had the biggest seat for 12 people. Lightning immediately ordered a glass of water. As soon as it arrived, Snow swiftly poured it into Serah's mouth. Then she choked as the cool liquid washed her throat. As she regained consciousness, Hope casted a Raise spell just in case she fell again.

Then she came back, but she just froze after that, dumbfounded. Maybe still processing the information about the events that occurred for the past few minutes. It seemed that her processor was too slow; we might change it. Hey reviewers, have you got any suggestion for the newest Intel processor?

Then Snow quickly kicked a question. "Hey! How could you get back here! You were crystal right?" he asked as he pointed a finger towards them. Fang just simply answered

"Oh, we come back"

"What!" Snow asked for a reply

".BACK" Fang replayed the answer much slowly.

_End of Flashback_

"Hey Fang, you almost break the tower right?" Vanille suddenly asked

"Ah right hun, one more kick would be enough for it." Fang replied

The rest of us only frowned at this. Serah yelped a 'What!" as she finished loading, Lightning gave Fang a 'You idiot look". And the other, well just frowned, giving an 'unbelievable!"' . Some even shivered about the thought that the floating Cocoon descended towards us, crushing us beneath it. That would be scary, wouldn't it?

"Whatcha you doing here Light? And who's these new guy?" Fang asked as she rolled her eyes towards me and NORA.

"Oh, he's our new friend and the bunch of guys over there are NORA, Snow' boys. and we-actually Snow were having a welcoming party here."

The NORA member introduced themselves, then the another guys started to order their own food. Soon the food arrived one by one

"Hi, Fang. I'm Mireile, nice to meet you." I greeted as I waved my hands towards her.

"Hiya. Mireile? Tad's strange name. oh anyway, tis's my lover, Vanille." She greeted back.

_Lover?_

"Aw Fang, don't tell him!" she Fang with an annoyed look, hitting her softly. "Aw, sorry hun." Then Fang hugged her. Vanille just smiled as her _lover_"Aw Fang, don't tell him!" she hit Fang with an annoyed looked "Aw, sorry hun." Fang apologized as she hug the shorter girl. Vanille couldn't help but smile as her lover embraced her

"Um…yeah, hi Vanille." I greeted Vanille, shivering from the thought of _lesb-_ ah it can't be. Then Vanille greeted me back.

"So, how could you be Lightning's friend? I don't' think that Lightning has any friends. It must be tough for you." Vanille asked as her lover shoved a spoon of food into her jaw. She was quickly replied by a death glare from Lightning. This made her yelped, then she held Fang even tighter. Lightning who saw this gave her an apologizing look. Fang just ran her fingers through the red locks afterwards, comforting her.

"He was an I'Cie Vanille." Lightning sighed

The two women there frowned.

"Yer an I'Cie!" they shouted in unison as they stood, pointing their finger towards me. I have a spoon of food, then nodded.

"Yep, I was a Cocoon I'Cie for a year ago. I've completed my focus and I turned into crystal. Then I turned back into human just like you." I explained

"And he want to topple the Sanctum." Lightning finished it to me as she sipped her ice tea. Her answer made the two girls frowned even further.

"But why, doesn't things get better after we defeated Barty?" Vanille asked. I assumed that Barty was Barthandelus. I and Lightning shook our head.

"No, the Sanctum was still the same." I said.

"Oh…" Vanille gave a disappointed look about it. Then she just stared at the ground. It was strange to think that a pulsian cared about Cocoon

"Nah, we can talk about this later. For now, just enjoy the party okay?" I suggested. Vanille and Fang gave me a K then. We had a great time then. Snow, Yuj and Maqui entertained us with their silly jokes. Then Sazh asked the waiter if he could use the karaoke kit (we ordered a personal place duh!). the waiter nodded, and he started singing some country songs. Sazh and Serah were the most enthusiastic to sing. Everyone had their turn though, including Lightning. She insisted that she didn't want to, but finally gave up because of Serah relentless pleading, singing her favorite Leona Lewis's "My Hands". Fang and Vanille sang their tribe's traditional songs. I sang "Somewhere I Belong" of Linkin Park. Serah sang some Japanese songs that I didn't recognize. And Snow sang Jason Mraz's. we were having a very good time together. It was too long since the last time since I had such fun. Unfortunately, it didn't last long though. About 20 PSICOM's stormed the restaurant to ruin the fun.

"Fuck!" we all cursed

"You were all under arrest for being a threat to the Sanctum, and Lieutenant Mireile Thampert, stop your betrayal or we will respond with deadly force" the leader said as the rest pointed their guns towards us.

"Yer a PSICOM?" Fang frowned at me

"Yeah, but I've quit. Let's talk about this later, okay?"

"Kay, bud yo''ve got a lot of explanation to do".she said. I sighed and nodded as we stormed to the soldier's surrounding us from all direction.

**A/N: Yay it's done! sorry for the shorter one. And the songs mentioned are my favorite ones. I don't have much this time as I'm choking with a Blazefire on my throat. Lightning is very mad at me as I messed up with her in the previous chapter. Anyway she's got something to say**

**Hello, fellow readers. This is Lightning. I just want to inform you that I'm going to finish mobius14 now. He's been messing with me for all time. He made me knocked unconscious, he mocked my food, he made me hungry, he almost killed me, he made Serah slapped me, he made PSICOM appeared when I was eating. He even made Serah said "Fuck". This is unforgivable. No one mess with Lightning Farron without ending in a body bag. Never! So if there's anybody of you that want to say some last words to him, click the button below, and start typing them. And If you meet mobius14's body somewhere, don't give him a phoenix down. I will greatly appreciate this and you can have my signature for that. I'll continue this fan fiction for you guys later. Thank you for your attention.**

**Well you're going to give me a Phoenix down or not, that's up to you. Bye XD!**


	8. Chapter 8: Deja Vu

**A/N: Yeah! I'm back! Back and Alive! Thanks to TheRebelMage who was kind enough to cast Raise on me! And now, he's in the aim of Lightning's onslaught. Let's pray for his safety, shall we?**

**LowBatteryLife: Dedication? Tee-hee, Thanks! It's true anyway if you said I'm putting my hours into this. I'm get scolded everyday for always sleeping at 2 every night! But it worths!**

**TheRebelMage: Hey, thanks a lot for choosing me instead of Light's signature. Now run away!**

**Well enough talking, let's fight! (Taken from Kung Fu Panda) erm- read! There are going to be many surprises!**

_Chapter 8: Déjà vu?_

"Hiyah!" I battle cried as rushed into a PSICOM. He fired his assault rifle in panic as I got closer to him. No bullets found their target though. As I got within range, I stabbed the Nifelheim, piercing the belly of the soldier. He screamed in agony as his blood splattered everywhere. The cold edge of the Gun-Spear made the pain even worse. Finally I spun the spear upwards, throwing the man into mid air. Then I switched Nifelheim into Burst fire mode, no need to shoot though, as Sazh already fired first at the poor guy. Sazh gave me a thumb as the soldier fell to the ground, dead, but not before receiving one more stab from Fang's bladed spear. Ouch!

Just as we thought that we had one less to worry about, a bluish light flew to the dead body. He was wrapped in the light for a while. Then he got back up, ready to fight again

"Manadrive Raise?" I muttered as I attacked him again. I slashed him relentlessly from the head till the leg, splashing gallons of blood everywhere. My attacks yielded the same results; the man was dead once more. And that bluish light flew to him again, thus the PSICOM revived again. I looked in annoyance as the man started to fire his rifle towards me, which I effortlessly dodge.

"Dammit! There's no end to this!" Snow cursed as the 3 soldiers he punched and slammed into the wall was cured by Manadrive Curaga. Then he jumped back to evade the huge ice blocks appearing from below, spawned by Manadrive Blizzaga.

"How could PSICOM still have this amount of technology after they were almost annihilated in the Orphan's Cradle!" Lightning shouted in disbelief as she was engaging two soldiers in a two on one swordfight.

"They may had lost many manpower, but the Sanctum still have many funds to compensate it with technologies!" I shouted back, as I fired into a soldier that was knocked off my spinning Hope's boomerang. The boomerang continued to spin around knocking some more Soldiers. i quickly rushed into the middle of grounded PSICOM, doing a Ravage attacked, then continuing with a Blitz. Then the PSICOMs were blasted away by Fang's huge Ruinga spell. But the devastating combination attacks didn't make a point, as the fallen guys were spawned back by barrages of Raise spell.

"Blizzaga!" Vanille shouted as numerous blocks of ice appeared on the ground. But before they could do any harm to our enemies, the ices were melted in almost an instant by a Firaga spell. She groaned as her attacks were to no avail. Then she casted a Thundaga spell, but the attack backfired at her as the sparks bounced back upon contact of Reflect spell.

"Vanille!" Fang screamed in horror as her lover was going to face her death in just few more seconds. Fortunately, her fear didn't come true

If not for Serah who leaped and pushed her out of the way, sure Vanille would be roasted by her own spell. Fang sighed in relief then. "I owe ya one, Serah!" as she cut another soldier down. Serah returned a smile at the Pulse woman

"Fuck! I'm out of ammo!". The source the curse was from Gadot as his heavy machine gun gave up. Soon, the other NORA member had the some problem. "Get some guns from the soldier!" their leader instructed. He was holding numerous slashes and bullets in his Steelguard. Yuj and Maqui started to search for the guns that the fallen PSICOM dropped. Then they tossed the weapons to Gadot and Lebreau who acted as the marksman in the team.

Hope, Sazh, and Vanille were panting heavily due to the burden of numerous magic casting. Sazh was casting Hastega, Bravera, Faithra, Protectga and Shellga to us all, while Vanille casted the combination of offensive and healing spell. Hope became the main Ravager in the trio as he casted the combination of Waterga and Thundaga, then Aeroga and Firaga. The Thundaga was amplified by Waterga and Firaga was strengthened by Aeroga. The combinations of the spells made them reaching the much powerful powerful form than the Aga level spells. The fearsome magic attacked cut down the enemy's numbers fast due to their wide area and powerful strength

Unfortunately it didn't last long. Hope, Vanille and Sazh were very exhausted, and soon their magic downgraded from Aga level to Ara level. And finally, their magic became useless as it reached the first level. Soon the enemy's numbers raised again to it's former twenty.

Fang, me and Lightning was panting heavily too from engaging many unfair two on one or three on one battles. Not to mention that the PSICOMs were good and the buff that Sazh casted before started to wear off or were dispelled by Manadrive Dispel. Fang changed her strategy from attacking to debuffing the enemies. But once again, it was useless as Manadrive Esuna was fast to kicked in. looks like the PSICOM were really focusing on manadrive technology rather than recruiting more members.

Snow wasn't doing any better too. He started to bleed severely from holding many attacks.

"Heah!" Lightning shouted as she stabbed and slashed a soldier. I finished him with some gunfire shots. Then we continued our combination attacks to the next soldiers. Again, to no avail. We killed one, then two revived. There was just no end to this. And I couldn't keep attacking cause I had to cast some Curagas as Hope and Vanille's healing spells were getting weaker

The supporting fire from Gadot, Lebreau and Sazh became less and less as Lightning, me and Fang's kill rate became smaller and smaller, making Yuj and Maqui having difficulties to find guns.

Apparently, Lightning received most attacks from the enemy. Her blocks became much weaker than her usual. Soon a bullet pierced her leg. She cringed, gritting her teeth. Then she fell to the ground and her Blazefire escaped from her grip.

"Light!" we all shouted as two PSICOMs raised their swords. They were going to deliver a final blow and none of us were in the position of helping

_Fuck!_ _Light! _I cursed as the blades was covering the air above her, and fast.

Before the attacks could connect however, a Fira and Aerora spell struck the two soldiers. the combination of the magic become a Firaga spell that scorched them. Both of them yelped in pain as they were engulfed in flames.

"The hell!" I muttered, wondering the source of the spell. Sazh, Vanille and Hope were out of question as they were having a hard time to even cast a fire spell. Light was out too as we didn't see her cast magic at that time. I and Fang couldn't cast Fira and Aerora. Snow was still busy holding the attacks, and Steelguard rendered him immobile. NORA weren't I'Cie, so they couldn't cast magic. So the only person left was…

"Serah!" Lightning frowned at her sister. She winked back at her, then casted a Curaga spell to the elder Farron. The bullet at her left leg popped out from it's place as the flesh and bone was mended by the soothing light. After the wounds of her sister were healed, Serah started to cast Fira and Thundara at the enemies.

_Sure she was an I'Cie, but since when Serah could cast magic? _Lightning wondered. Realizing the question in her sister mind, Serah replied "Snow trained me!" she said cheerfully. Snow winked at Lightning then. Lightning was still in awe, but she decided to ignore it. Then she shouted "Summon your Eidolons!" she ordered. We did no objections. Then we all shattered each of our crystals (in the epic way of course). Soon Shiva sisters, Odin, Bryndhlir, Alexander, Bahamut, Hecatoncheir, and Diabolos arrived on scene. The fearsome power of our Eidolons raged through all corners of the restaurant, destroying it immediately (bye, bye Seventh Heaven).

Despite the power of our eidolons, their numerous Manadrive kept mowing their number still somewhat difficult. We even have to use our Limit Break attacks to kill them all (I hope no civilians were killed because of us). By the time the last soldiers fall, out Eidolons disappeared. We were very exhausted then. No one managed to stand on our feet again. Each of us fell to the ground, some passed out. Only me, Light, Snow, Serah, and Fang managed to stay awake. Barely though.

Suddenly pulse blasts surrounded us. When we saw through the smokes, we frowned in terror. Two orange spider like vehicles were approaching towards us

"Annihilators!" I shouted. I was right. Two Ushumal Subjugators were approaching, followed by many PSICOMs. Our battle was still very far from the end. And we didn't stand a chance against them this time…

Then suddenly, two large rockets blasted the Subjugators. Lasers and gunfire were cutting the enemy without mercy. The Subjugators fell into the enemy, then exploding, killing many more soldiers in the impact. Before the last 5 of them could cast any Manadrive, a huge Ruinga blasted them all to their deaths. The full forces were disintegrated in seconds.

"Déjà vu!" Snow muttered. _Déjà vu? _I wondered if something like this had happened to them before (A/N Remember the end of Palumpolum scene guys). Then a Cruiser class gunship landed in front of us. The main bay opened, then a PSICOM came out. We were readying our self for another battle. Seeing our reaction, that man laughed. "No need to!" he said

_Wait! I knew that voice_

Then he released his helmet and it was true. It was him. "Commander!" I shouted in relief. "Hey!" he replied. Then both of us approached each other. Suddenly he stopped and frowned as he stared at the figure behind me. I turned to check who the figure was. It was Lightning. She had the same reaction as the Commander. I whispered to her "You know him?" she ignored it, then she shouted my Commander name

"Lieutenant Amodar!" she shouted in disbelief. "Farron!" my commander Amodar shouted. "You know each other!" I asked as the commander ran towards us. "Yes Mireile, she was my favorite soldier girl when I was in Guardian Corps!" he exclaimed. Lightning who seemed to be embarrassed told him to cut it off. Then he laughed loudly. _He hasn't changed a bit. _we just sighed and shrugged.

"Why are you here?" Lightning asked. but before she was answered, my two best friend in military already shouted. "Hey! Do the explaining later! More PSICOMs are going to get here!"

"Oi!" I greeted them. The taller one just nodded in his usual calmness while the other greeted back.

However Lightning and the rest just frowned at them like the first time they found Vanille and Fang. The two pulsians were no exceptions this time. After a few seconds of frowning, finally they said something, and it was loud

"Cid! Rygdea!"

**A/N: O yeah! Sorry it was short and a bit crappy. I've told you, there's going to be a big surprise! Cid, Rygdea and the Cavalries are back! Helloooo Rebel Mage, you've escaped yet! Anyway, do the same thing as ever. Press the link below, then type some words! Thanks for all your attention. I appreciated it!**


	9. Chapter 9: Alliance

**A/N: We've got a casualty here! MajorGhostRoach is being ripped and left stuck in a air vent, for trying to give me a phoenix down when I was dead! And there's a very big chance that we'll got two! **

**MajorGhostRoach: Hello? You're fine there? Really? No grammar errors? Thanks!Anyway, yes, the cavalries are back. There's still going to be a lot of surprise though. Not only them who will come back too…**

**TheRebelMage: Go,go,go! Get yourself a bike, a car, or whatever you can get. Just make sure you get away before you're being chopped!**

**Seriously, as I forgot to ask. Was the battle scene in chapter 8 good? And does Fang's accent suit her well**

**Oh well, I changed the genre into humor too, as I add some jokes in it' I'm not a really good joker, but I think some jokes will work, so…yeah**

**Let's just begin…okay?**

**Disclaimer: SE owns ff13, and Cadillac DTS was owned by Cadillac which was owned by General Motors. And Barrack Obama is the well known president of USA. He was a great person**

_Chapter 9: Alliance_

"Hey! Hurry! PSICOM will get here in no time soon!" Rygdea ordered as he entered the cruiser, waving his hand to us like an idiot. I just sighed and told the guys behind me to move faster. They ignored it though. They still frowned there, staring at my two best friends in military, Cid and Rygdea. Despite our sharp difference of rank in military, we still shared a good bond of friendship. Cid's an I'Cie like me, and Rygdea is an ordinary human. Rumors said that they were crystallized in the mess, but I didn't know the truth as I was crystallized either, and we hadn't see each other since them. Oh well, I guess I need to ask them later. It's just glad to see that they still recognize me.

"Yo Mireile! Long time no see, huh!" Rygdea greeted cheerfully as he gave me a pat on the back. I said hello at him, then I greeted Cid. He just smiled and nodded calmly. _Still haven't changed at all _I thought.

"Hey, you better told those friends of yours to move. The PSICOM are not going to wait forever!" Cid told me. I nodded and approached the dumbfounded people there, except for NORAs, Dajh and Serah, who were already get inside the plane.

"Cid! How could you-"

"Hey, come one Snow. Just do the explaining letter, kay? You don't wanna get the explanations after we are already placed in a cell right?" I cut Snow as I flail my hand in front of his face. At least the people had got little of their consciousness and nodded slightly, still shocked and dumbfounded at the same time though. Then we started walking towards the Cruiser.

"Hey Wait! You! Come here!" a girlish voice heard when we were about to take off. Then we saw a long black haired woman wearing a black sleeveless shirt, not covering her belly and a long black skirt approaching towards us. She also wore a pair of black gloves on each of her palms. With a sighed, Rygdea let the main bay to open again, allowing the girl to enter.

"What is it?" I asked to the panting girl.

"You! Pay it now!" she said while still breathing heavily. Then she pointed her finger to Snow.

"Me? Pay what?" Snow asked sheepishly, shrugging. Then the girl frowned and she looked angry, giving us all a glare.

"No! All of you! And how could you still asking! You destroyed my restaurant, and now you think you're getting away with out paying it!" she said rather loudly. Then some curses such as fuck and shit were heard from behind.

_Ah shit, right _My mind joined.

"Okay, okay. How much we have to pay, girl?" Lighting asked as she walked towards the girl.

"Hey, don't call me like that! Name's Tifa! And ohh, it's sooo nice to meet you, um…eh…" she said sarcastically

"Lightning" she replied her name calmly

"Okay, Lightning. So this is the money you guys have to pay! Cash or Credit, both are accepted." She said as she picked up a list and a credit machine from nowhere.

"Fine. Let's see…hmm…uhmm…" Lightning mumbled as she bowed down to the shorter female, looking at the list while holding her chin. Soon she fell into silence and stopped her mumbling. She just stared at the white paper, not even blinking

"Hey Light, what's the matter?" Hope asked, worried. Lightning ignored it and kept staring at the white paper. Soon Serah joined the question. "Yeah, what's wrong Lightbulb?" Serah asked referring to her big sister's nickname. Then she patted the older Farron and looked at the list too. Then she froze falling into the same condition as Lightning. The girl holding it started to tap her feet impatiently.

"Hey! Finished looking yet!"

"Come on Light. You're giving me the creeps here! Sazh demanded a response. The worried Fang and Vanille then started waving their hands between the sisters face and the list. After a few more seconds of staring, finally they snapped it out.

"The fuck!" they shouted in unison. Tifa snorted. The others started wondering worriedly. Then I started to look at the paper, and fortunately, didn't fall to the same state as the two young females experienced before. I frowned at the number.

"The fuck! 750000000 gils!" I grunted

It was followed by loud gasps from everyone in the plane, not excluding the pilot who stayed at the cockpit or the soldiers who passed by. Even some 'Holy shit's could be heard

_Seriously, 750000000 gils?_

"Yeah, yeah now pay it!" the girl demanded impatently. Lightning then sighed then walked away.

"Fine. Snow, pay it" she said calmly

"What! Light! You're kidding right!"

"No I'm not. Now pay it!" she ordered cruely

"Light, I can't! you can't do this to me!" Snow pleaded. She ignored it and started walking away. Snow tried to chase the strawberry blonde but was held back by Tifa's surprising strength.

"Light! Come on! I'm not going to pay it, you know it!" he shouted. "Then you're not marrying my sister" Were her last words before she disappeared into the bridge. Serrah let out a gasp but not daring to object. The others started leaving him too.

"Sorry Snow" I apologized to him, giggling as I left the responsibility to him alone

"Hey! Guys! Come on!" he grumbled like a little child

_Mobius , second class high speed cruiser, the flagship of 118__th __fleet. 1510 hours._

"Now Cid, I thought you owe us some explanations" Lightning said as all of us sat at the couch in the bridge of Mobius. The bridge was surprisingly large and comfortable for a small cruiser like this. There were two big couched and even a plasma TV. Not that the room was as big as a theater, but it was a good one for an airship

"Yeah, I guess you're right" Cid replied, rubbing his back head.

"You know each other?" I interrupted before he could even said a word. Lightning give me a glare for interrupting which I flinched a bit, but then she sighed.

"Sort of" she nodded.

"But first, please! Someone stop the annoying sobs there!" she shouted as she turned around, pointing the finger at Snow who was curling in his leg like a ball in the corner, crying. Then I approached the poor AB blood typed man (A/N: Seriously, based on a survey, most of the AB blood typed people prefer to stay in the corner of the room when they stressed or sad."

"Come on Snow, cheer up! Don't be a crybaby or an emo." I whispered to him, trying to comfort him. He ignored it then started sobbing even louder

_Jeez, I don't know such a strong guy can turned out to be a crybaby_

"Snow, don't worry about the money. Umm…it's not that much."

_Fuck me! Of course that's much!_

"Shut up! I-I was going to buy this huge diamond ring for Serrah for our wedding! I've saved up for 2 years since I had a crush on her, and now it's gone!" Snow announced between his tears. We all surprised at his announcement except for Serah who made a _Aww, that's so sweet of you_ face, and Lightning who snorted then scoffed a "Tch"

"Umm…Lightning's gonna get it for you" I told him as I pointed a finger at the elder Farron. The mentioned person turned her face in surprise, but not saying anything at me or Snow.

"Really?" Snow lifted up his head in hope from its burial between his legs.

"Um…yeah" Lightning said kindly. We all gasped in surprise at this unexpected answer. Streams of joy started flowing through the young leader's veins and he got up on his feet almost immediately. Suddenly, Lightning's kind expression turned 180 degrees into the opposite way.

"HELL NO!" She shouted. Snow was very shocked at the statement that it took him several seconds to process the two words. Then he fell back into the curling and cried even louder.

"WAAAAAH!" He let out ear deafening cries while Lightning giggled evilly at her own joke. Fang, Sazh, and Vanille watched Lightning, thinking _Now that's Lightning_, while Hope, Serah, and I turned our attention to Snow in pity. I shook her my head and shrugged, leaving the crying man on his own

"Okay, okay. I'm going to explain it, you're hearing or not?" Cid snapped. We all gave him a yes, except for Snow.

"So I assume that you want to ask me how I come back after being crystallized yes?" all of us have him a quick nod, but I kicked a question first.

"Wait, Cid! You're crystallized!" I asked in disbelief

"Yes, I turned into a Cie'th and fought them. Then they defeated me and I became crystaliized. and i heard that you did too didn't you?"

"I see. And yes, I was crystallized a tear ago" I said as I nodded in response

"Now, back to our first question. Well, the answer's simple. You all could turn back, so why couldn't we?" He said sheepishly. "Same here" Rygdea snapped from the behind of pilot's seat.

"But how did you get out from Orphan's Cradle!" Vanille squealed

"I believed that there's a portal to Pulse there, yes?"

Vanille nodded in agreement

"Anyway Commander, how could you know that we're attacked?" I asked Amodar this time.

"Commander? last time I worked under him he was a second lieutenant." Lightning asked, puzzled

"Oh GC and PSICOM had already merged, and upon shortage of members, I was promoted multiply times into a commander." That earned him two nods from me and Lightning

We'll here the news from the radio that you want to betray Sanctum, and since no one in our division really liked what Sanctum has did, we decided to give a hand." The warm hearted man answered. Then Cid explained that after all of the Cavalries had turned back, they heard that Sanctum still acting in old way, so they returned to original objective, then they heard about us, and decided to help us.

"So, the 118th PSICOM division and The Cavalry are on your service!" Amodar exclaimed. We all nodded in response

"Okay, I see…" Fang muttered. "And yo! You wanna topple Sanctum just like we want?"she said pointing a finger at me. I nodded at she gave me a smile.

"Alright, we're arrived. Since we're going to fight Sanctum anyway, and they're going to attack us soon of later, how 'bout discussing our plan now?" Rygdea asked as the Mobius landed softly on the open space. No objections except Sazh demanded that the plan was discussed in his home. He said that Dajh wanted to sleep, so…yeah.

_Highhill 76, The Katzroy residence, 1730 hours_

Sazh's house isn't as big as Lightning's. there were only two bedrooms and a guest room there. In the living room there's a couch and a 36 inches HD plasma TV with a Xbox 360 below it. The sound system was more complete though. Maybe Sazh liked music more than Lightning. But the garden in front of his house was much bigger than Lightning's

"Hey crybaby, you're not crying anyomore?" Sazh asked to Snow who had stopped crying as we were passing the living room. The room was pretty much decorated with chocobos decorations. Chocobo's here and chocobo's there.

"Nope!" Snow answered in his usual cheerful mood. Just then Hope kicked in a question.

"Umm Sazh, I was wondering why there's no chirping from the chocobo in your afro until now?"

"Sazh kept a chocobo in his afro?" I frowned. Then I earned a quick nod from Hope.

"Oh, you mean Bolt? He's too big to be in my afro anymore." Sazh exclaimed as we reached the dining room, except for Dajh who already rushed into his bedroom, and NORA who said that they will got back into the café. The others had started to find a seat circling the big dining table.

"Bolt?" Hope said the word questioningly

"Yes. His name is Bolt." Sazh happily exclaimed as he took out some more chairs from the living room. I and Hope went to help him too.

"Sounds like Lightning for me." I whispered to Sazh. he gave me no answer, only a giggle.

"Don't let Light hear that" Hope said while giggling too. "Right" I answered and we all burst into laughter. Lightning sneezed in the dining room as soon as we started laughing. It was unusual to see her sneezing even for Serah I suppose, so I cut the chatter before I got a smack in the head.

"Hey, stopped talking and get your lazy asses over here." Fang ordered with slight annoyance in her tone. Knowing that it wouldn't be pretty for us if she was angry, we quickly rushed into the dining room, quickly having us a seat. Sazh proceeded into the fridge to get some drinks. As soon as he got back into his heat, giving the packed orange juices to us, the briefing started.

"Alright here, but before we had the briefing started, I want to ask you guys something. Who's the current Primach now?" Cid asked about the change of leader in Sanctum in his absence

"It's Gabranth von Rosenburg, one of Dyslet's right hands" Lightning answered

"A question" Snow said as he raised a hand. "Yes Snow?" Lightning figured what his question was.

"How many right hands did Dysley's have, last time I saw, he only had one." All of us started to giggle at his silliness. He gave us all a 'What?', but no one answered him.

"Oh never mind , I forgot that you're too stupid to understand those kind of words" Lightning answered annoyed, earning her more giggle from us. Soon she started to giggle too. Snow was left dumbfounded not understanding the meaning of right hand

"Alright- alright, enough. Now, where's the center of Sanctum right now?" Rygdea asked as he finished his laughter"

"What you insane! You don't think about charging into Sanctum's nest right?" Sazh objected. Rygdea calmly answered

"Now no, later yes."

"Okay, so what's Sanctum manpower now?" Cid asked, resting his head in his hands. Amodar who knew pretty well about Sanctum, proceeded to answer

"I don't really know, but I think they have about 1500 in the center." Amodar shrugged.

"1500? That's pretty small for Sanctum" Lightning questioned, taking a sip from the orange juice

"Yes, but who knows about their annihilators and militarized monsters." Amodar said warmly. We all nodded at the possibility as we already met two subjugators this morning.

"What about your division Amodar?" Cid snapped

"hmm about 300, and we don't have the advanced manadrive like they do."

"Okay the cavalries have 400, so that means 700 against 1500 " Cid said disappointedly at the fact

_700 against 1500? That's not going to be easy_

"And how about your division's armored vehicles?" Cid asked back.

"hmm, several light annihilators and we have the _Mobius _and 3 another cruisers from 118th fleet. There's also the _Aquila, _a small aircraft carrier. But other than them, we only have several tanks and APCs."

"Hmm we only have the Lindblum and about 10 fighters. We're totally outnumbered and outgunned. Looks like there's no other choice than attacking one or two supply bases." Rygdea ended.

"Wait! That's airship wasn't dead yet?" Snow joked, but not making anyone laughed. Instead he earned a snort from Lightning and Fang, and a glare from Cid for insulting his favorite ship

Then Amodar pulled out a map of New Oerba from nowhere, and then started placing it on the table. He took out a marker and circled two locations on the table.

"The circled one was two of PSICOM's supply bases. We're going to take them out first." Rygdea explained. Then we noticed that Serah and Vanille who understood nothing about military had slept like a log on the table. Lightning let out a sigh, then carry her bridal styled to the couch. Then she got back at her seat.

"Caring for yer lil' sis hun?" Fang joked as she embraced her lover, before doing the same thing as Lightning did. She was met with a death glare from Lightning. But Amodar interrupted the two.

"Okay, can we continue?" that earned him 2 more nods

"So we're going to attack these two bases tomorrow. These two are the lest guarded bases I known until now. so it should be easier for us. We'll split the group into two, along with several soldiers."

"Let's vote for it then" I suggested.

"No need to, I think we should stick with the usual group. Mireile will join six of us. We'll have several soldiers along with from Amodar's divisions along with NORA. Then Amodar will join Cid, Rygdea, and the cavalries. Since my group has more soldiers, that means we'll take the heavier guarded base. Am I clear?" Lightning explained. No one objected, as it was better in terms of coordination. Then suddenly Serah woke and shout.

"Hey I'm in too!"

"No! it's too dangerous! You stayed home!" Lightning told her sister. But her little sis wouldn't give up easily. She was stubborn like her older sister.

"Come on Claire! I can protect myself!"

"No! you can't!"

"Oh yes I can. Besides who saved you today when you're almost getting killed?" Serah asked in sing sang tone

"Um…yes. Thanks for that. But you still can't go!"

"Aww Claire…"

"No!"

"Lightning…"

"No, no"

"Lightbulb"

"No!"

"Megawatt"

"Still no Serah! and don't use my MSN account name."

We all frowned at her MSN account's name. _Really? It was Megawatt?_

"Let her Light, she even has her Eidolon. " Snow snapped. Lightning's eyebrows raised at the sudden statement

"Wait, she has an eidolon? And how could it appear" Lightning asked.

"Um yes…you see when I was crossing the road, a truck almost hit me. then my Eidolon appeared and um…sort of tossed the truck out of the way. I couldn't fight at that time, so…I just made a puppy face and there! He became my Eidolon!" Serah explained the whole detail

_Oh great. We all fought our Eidolon until we're almost dead and she just made a puppy face and she won? Gotta try that to Diabolos next time_

"Really? Then what's his name?" Lightning asked again.

"Moogle!" Serah happily exclaimed

"So why didn't you summon him at the restaurant?" Sazh asked

"Um…I didn't have a weapon, so I couldn't shatter the crystal it in an _epiiiiic _way!"

"Does summoning your Eidolon has to be in an epic way?" this time Hope asked

"I dunno, but you always did it like that, so I assumed it as yes" Serah ended. We all just shook our head

"So I can came or not?" Serah got back into the first question

"No-Fine. But don't let yourself hurt" Lightning finally gave up.

"Yay!" Serah happily exclaimed

"Okay now, so how do we get into the base. Cid's sure to have a vehicle but what about us?" Snow asked, opening a new topic.

"Ha! I've been waiting forever for that question! I'll show something to you!" Sazh answered with a smug face. He motioned us to follow him. Fang woke Vanille first, and then we all proceed to the garage.

The garage was a big one. There were several tool kits and the whole room was enlightened by a small dim light on the ceiling ,then there was a huge thing covered in sheet in the middle of the room. We all wondered what was inside it. Then Sazh slowly walked to the thing and he slowly started to move the sheet. Next, he pulled the cloth quickly, and the next thing we saw was one of the most beautiful thing in our life

"Ca-Cadillac?" I muttered trembling at the sight of the magnificent shining black car. Sazh revealed a huge proud grin across his face.

"Good eyes, boy. This is Cadillac DTS, and it's not an ordinary one. It's an extended one, so this is a limo. And here, let me show you what I mean." He gestured us so we followed him into the front of the hood. Then he opened it, revealing the complex formation of engines.

Lightning who silenced in awe for a while, finally talked. "Holy chocobos, Sazh, you've got a V16 Cylinders engine!" she asked in disbelief. Sazh nodded proudly.

"Um…Light, you understand these kinds of things?" I asked. "Uh-huh" Lightning replied. Then Serah finished her I her sister's behalf

"Claire was street racer, so she understand the things about otomotive."

Many gasps were heard instantly. Almost everyone frowned at the fact.

_Light was a street racer?_

"Really?" I frowned as I rubbed the skin of the amazing Cadillac

"Yeah. She drove our late parent's customized Mustang GT and she placed her name on the blacklists of most wanted racers when she was 17"

_Holy shit! Lightning was on the blacklists! And God dammit! Of all cars, she drove a muscle! Damn! Lighting was such a badass!_

"Too bad it was impounded after Claire was arrested by sir Amodar…" Serah ended. I let an 'oh', and Lightning scoffed a 'Tch' at the memories. Then Amodar gave her a look of apology, which she ignored.

"Oh Light was a street racer! So it's settled then. Light, you drive this thing." Sazh announced. The mentioned person nodded without objections, maybe she was eager to experience the surge of adrenaline once more

"Anyway, that's not all Light" Sazh smugly continued. "This thing's pistons was customized and the supercharger were replaced by two prochargers with intercoolers. The transmission was upgraded into the 6 manual transmission instead of 4 speed automatic. And the suspension and steering was upgraded by me! Not to mention the 100 wet shot direct port nitrous system and the custom aftermarket mufflers and exhausts and also high performance tires. So overall, this baby packed the power of 720 horse power." Sazh proudly finished.

"Shit, Sazh how did you get those things! Even my old Mustang only reached 650 hp!" Lightning exclaimed in disbelief.

"Oh it was gift from an old friend" Sazh answered

"And who was he?"The rest curiously asked

"Yaag Rosch" Sazh calmly replied

"Yaag Rosch! He wasn't dead!" all of them asked. Sazh tilt his head up and down but he was unable to explain it. He said that the mentioned person didn't really interested in explaining it. Instead of Yaag, Sazh was more interested in showing his car even more

"About the technology, Satelite GPS and police scanner are installed and of course, the stereo sound system!" He happily ended. We all wondered in awe of how much this thing cost.

"Wait! So this thing's fast and hi-tech, but it will turned into pieces if someone start shooting at it right!" Rygdea kicked in the question. All of us agreed with him, so next we turned our head to Sazh, waiting for a solution

"Haha! Don't worry about that. The mirror was reinforced into the bullet proof one, and 4 cm armor plating all around the body. The rims are 20 inches so it should be hard to aim the tires. In case they got them, 2 spare tires along with the kit to replace it are available in the trunk. Nevertheless this car is as strong as Barrack Obama's Cadillac!" he ended, tapping his hands on the hood

"Wait, who's Barrack Obama?"

Some of us snorted and some of us shook our head in disbelief at Snow's silliness.

_Every one knows Barrack Obama! How can he doesn't know about it!_

"Dude you don't know him? The president of United States of America?" Rygdea frowned. Snow shook his head and all of us sighed.

"Never mind, let's just say that he's a very important person." Cid ended the topic about Barrack Obama.

Then Sazh noticed that Fang and Vanille was crouching and admiring the sides of the car. We all approached both of the sides to see what they was admiring.

"So, you like the paint job?" Sazh asked with the same proud grin across his face.

"Yeah Sazh, smells like Pulse" Fang answered as she rubbed the sides of it. Red and white tribal vynil stripes were installed from the sided until the back of the car.

"Okay, so this thing's powerful, this thing's fast, this thing's hi-tech, and this thing's stylish. but you sure that all of us will fit Sazh?" I asked at the fact that 13 people will enter this thing.

"Hmm, it's a limo, so it shouldn't be a problem. Besides, Hope, Vanille and Serah can always sit on someone's lap." Sazh giggled. The three gave him a 'Hey!', but Sazh wouldn't stop giggling until Lightning gave him a smack.

"Okay, so the plan's settled. And we also have the right vehicle. I think that's it's time for us to rest now. we're going to need all the rest we have, right" Snow suggested. It was a surprise for Snow to give such a good idea. Even Sazh, Fang, and Lightning flinched at the fact that Snow could say such words.

"Okay, I think I'll will head back to my place." I said as I turned back to leave. But before I could say goodbye, Lightning cut my action.

"No, it's better if we stick together. Pretty chance that PSICOM's going to barge at our place, so it's better if we stay together"

"I agree" Cid nodded, crossing his arm.

"Okay, because only Light's and my house are available, I can share a bed with Amodar, and Hope's small, so he can slip into Dajh's room. Rygdea and Cid can use the guest room. Is that okay?" Sazh suggested.

"Okay, that means the rest will stay at my place." Lightning ended. Then we decided to live and after giving Sazh a bye, we took a taxi and headed to Light's place. Sazh place was quite far from Light's and it took about half an hour for us to reached the house. Serah and Vanille who were already groggy and tired, even asleep at the taxi. Lightning the showed her rare soft side. She ran her fingers, combing Serah's hair with a warm smile. The rest of the trip went like that with no one talking until we reached the mentioned place. Light paid for the taxi and all of us entered the house.

_Seafront 19, The Farron Residence, 2100 hours_

"Okay, I will sleep with Serah in her room as her bed is smaller."

"Wait, I don't get sleeping with Serah!" Snow interrupted. Lightning ignored him but not before giving him a death glare and the middle finger. Snow knew better than to object more and he sighed in defeat

"And Fang and Vanille can use my room." She continued. "But don't do mess with anything, especially having sex! You understand?" Fang smirked at her words

"Don't worry Sunshine, we won't"

Lightning grunted a "you better" before she continued again. "Then Snow's too big to share the guest room with Mireile, so…Snow you have the couch." She ended.

"What, Light come on!" Snow objected. His objections didn't hit anything, as Lightning already move to the stairs. Serah was unable to help him, so she just gave him a sorry and she got dragged by the elder Farron upstairs

"Good night Fang, Vanille. Good night Mireile, Snow" Serah finished. She was met by another goodbyes from all of us.

"Jeez, what grudge does Light have on me!"

I couldn't help but giggled and gave him a pat on the shoulder and said 'sorry'. He smiled and said 'No problem'. He jumped into the couch then sleep. Before sleeping, I decided to take a shower first. Then I entered the guest room.

The room was quite large with a few paintings on the wall. Originally, this was the room for Snow, but that day, I had it. I was too tired to check the room, so I just turned on the A-Con, turned off the light, then curled up in the bed and let the sleep took me.

But before i fell into a deep slumber, I wondered why I decided to topple Sanctum. I just still didn't get it. I mean, why I fought Sanctum if their actions didn't have anything with my business. My life was quite good; the pay for a lieutenant was good. Finally after minutes of thinking, I found the answer.

_No, it's not guilt or anything. It's not because Lightning or what. Yes I like her_

_Hey, you finally admit it!_

_No! um..yes I like her. But that's not the point! I finally knew what make me help them._

It was my own will. The recall of my own will.

**A/N: Yes, it's finished again. By far, this is the longest one! Many crossover here. From Tifa to the blacklist of NFS Most Wanted, then there's Cadillac. And Mobius from 118****th**** fleet (originally Mobius squadron of 118****th**** Tactical Fighter Squadron from Ace Combat 4). Yaag Rosch won't make a major appearance though, or will he? Anyway, I don't know if Cadillac DTS can be installed with those parts. It's just my imagination. I don't even know if it uses Turbo of Supercharger. And I'm not lying about Cadillac DTS being the car of Barack Obama. It's also the car of former president George Walker Bush. Just type Presidential State Car at the wiki and you'll find that I'm dead serious. It's not a classified information though, so I shouldn't be arrested. It's true that it was armored (dunno about the plating though) and stretched. **

**Ah, enough for my ramblings. Poor Snow! Ciao XD**


	10. Chapter 10: Craziness

**A/N: Hey, hey, hey! I update again! Lightning finally stopped her onslaught there's nothing more to worry about. Here's my response to the reviewers!**

**TheRebelMage: Ah. You're finally safe. Good. yes there's Tifa, but she won't make a major appearance, if she will, than I should place this fic on the crossover part. And yes, I like cars, but I don't really know about prochargers until I've read some nfs fanfic. Yes, Mireile admits that he like Lightning, but I'm so sorry that I don't make him experience signs of love. I'm just not good at those sorts of things (maybe because I never fall in love?)**

**LowBatteryLove: it's mentioned in chapter 9, her eidolon is Moogle**

**Major_Ghost_Roach: yes, Gabranth from ff12, I picked his name because I didn't know what other name I can think to pick.**

**Anyway, I'm terribly sorry that I mentioned if Raines was crystallized until the game finishes. I just had finished Chapter 11 today, and so I I didn't know about it. And if I wrote I'Cie before, it's L'Cie, not I'Cie. Please forgive me**

**Disclaimer: SE owns everything except my story and Mireile, Caddilac DTS is owned by Cadillac which is owned by GM, and Corvette is owned by Chevrolet**

"_Light was a street racer! So it's settled then, Light, you drive this thing."_

_Saying those words was Sazh's biggest mistake. And it's our fault too that we didn't object nor protest about it._

_Little did we know that those mistakes would make us going to hell. Or maybe we're already in the hell itself?_

_Lord of mercy, please forgive us of our sins. Just let us out from this torment_

_Chapter 10: Craziness_

_Seafront 19, The Farron's Residence. 0710 hours_

"Yo bro, wake up!" A loud manly voice boomed across my room. My eyes fluttered instantly and I woke up almost immediately. I groggily rubbed my sleepy eyes, and I saw the trenc coat wearing man.

"Hmm…what time is it?" I asked sleepily as I yawned

"Seven in the morning!" he cheerfully exclaimed

_Oh come on! It's far too early_

"Let me sleep for 10 more minutes please…" I pleaded as I proceeded to lay down and wrapped myself in the warm blanket again.

"Uh-oh Mireile, you can't. if you don't wake up now, sis's going to smack you!"

_Oh right_

"I'm not your sister!" Lightning's voice heard faintly from the distance. As I valued my life more than ten more minutes of sleep, I woke up from my warm, comfortable sleep. I walked up outside of the rooms, stretching m room.

There, I saw Lightning wearing white pajamas, with towel and clothes in hand, yelling "Hurry up Serah!". I blushed a bit when I saw her wearing those clothes

"Morning Light." I greeted to her.

"Morning" she replied shortly.

I jumped to the couch to see some _cartoon…? _ from the TV Snow had turned on earlier.

"You like to watch these things Snow?" I asked doubtfully as the screen showed the Carbuncle Man smacked some cute looking Cie'th

"No no, I don't. But sis loved it." He replied as my face frowned at the fact.

_Lightning…the fearless and stoic leader, loved cartoons?_

"Really?" I asked as I turned my head to the woman who was standing in front of the shower room. She knew my intentions and nodded.

"Yes, it's kinda stress relieving you know." She said before yelling back into the shower room, still to no avail. "Besides, I missed my childhood sometimes." she sighed sadly

"What do you mean?" I asked back at her. but before Lightning could answer, Snow already did it for her.

"Um…you see, sis lost her father when she was 12 and she lost her mother when she was 15. So she took the name "Lightning" and threw away her childhood so she could protect Serah." Snow explained. Lightning nodded at the true explanation

"Oh...I'm sorry Light. I knew how it feels to lose your parents. I lost mine too when I was ten." I said a bit yelling at the ex-soldier as I recalled back at the painful memories. Her face showed me a little look of surprise, before she gave me a 'It's alright'.

"Anyway, sis where's Fang and Vanille?" Snow asked turning to face the strawberry blonde. "They're still sleeping in my room, and I'm not your sister." Lightning said rather sarcastically. "Not yet!" Snow giggled as he turned back his attention to the screen. Lightning snorted before she gave me a slight smile which I turned back.

"No PSICOM last night?" I asked. Snow shook his head and Lightning answered. "No, I guess we were lucky". I sighed in relief as that meant I didn't miss any actions for sleeping like a log,

"Ugh! I can't wait any longer!" Lightning grunted before she rushed to the stairs, maybe to the shower on the second floor. A second after it, Serah came out wearing her usual sleeveless shirt and her red pleated skirt and of course, the pair of Converse.

"Where's Claire?" she asked as she twirled her side ponytail.

"If you mean Lightning, she already go to the second floor bathroom." I answered.

"Jeez, she's so impatient!" Serah grumbled

"No wonder hun, you already spent about one hour in the bathroom." Snow grinned as he pressed the remote to choose another channel

"Really? It's like 10 minutes for me?" Serah playfully asked. Snow gave her a nod then he kissed the cheek of the pink haired girl.

"Not to disturb your romantic moments, but can I use the shower yet?" I asked grinning. Serah blushed and quickly let herself out from Snow's embrace.

"Oh-oh yes, you're free to". Her surprised answer make me grin turned out to be chuckles. Then I walked towards the bathroom. Before I entered, I added something. "You know Serah, you shouldn't do that in front of Lightning if you value Snow's life." I said as I watched the view of them pressing they lips. Snow and Serah squeaked a bit at the thought of it.

A second I entered the bathroom, a second later I came out. "Um…Serah, can I borrow a towel please?" I asked.

"Yes, of course. Just go up and enter my room. It's in the cupboard. The room is the next left from the stairs!" she shouted from the couch. Then I went to the stairs and headed to the mentioned room. A colorful writing of "SERAH'S ROOM" was inscribed on it. I knocked the door then. No answer, so I knocked again. Still no answer, so I just turned the doorknob and enter.

"So the cupboard is…" I mumbled, then I let my eyes bewildered across the room. "there!" I ended as I spotted a wooden cupboard in the corner. I opened it, finding some neatly tidied girl clothes and jacket, also some skirts and trousers. Then I find some plain white towels in the lowest rack, and without hesitating, I grabbed one of them. Suddenly, another door opened and…

Lightning came out, and only to be wrapped in towel.

I blushed madly and my heart rate jumped like it wanted to burst at the moment as I watched her athletic and well toned body, almost naked. She silenced for a moment, and then started to blush even more fiercely than me. I quickly covered my eyes and backed off towards the exit, dropping the towel on the bed in process.

"Mireile!" she shouted

"No, no! I'm sorry Light, I didn't intend to peek or what. I just want to get a towel!" I tried to make an excuse although I knew that it wouldn't do anything to prevent my early death. But instead of killing me, she only yelled

"It's okay! Just get the towel and get out of here!" She yelled not angry but rather embarrassed, then throwing the cloth to my hands. I quickly exited the room as I was told.

"I'm sorry!" I apologized before the door behind me closed. Then I stayed dumfounded in front of it, breathing raggedly, trying to register what had happened before.

_I went inside of the room to get the towel, and when I find it, another door opened. Then Lightning came out and…AAARRGH! _I screamed in my mind as I started to blush like a mad man again. I ran screaming mentally and stumbled at something then crashed landing on the floor, thanks to the fucking thing whatever it was.

"Whoa! Whoa!, you okay!" Snow shouted as he and Serah approached me to help. I rubbed my bleeding nose then grabbed Snow's hand for support. "You okay, Mireile? And you're face is red, you have a fever or something?" Serah asked kindly. I shook my head, then trying to give some explanation.

"No-no, I'm okay, I'm just-"

"AAAAHHHH!" I screamed loudly as I recalled the memory, then running to the bathroom, leaving the couple there dumbfounded.

"Wha-what's wrong with him?" Serah asked to her fiancée. "Dunno, weirdo." Snow shrugged.

In the bath room, I leaned against the door, then started sliding down.

_I saw Lightning nake-no no half naked!_

"Calm down Mireile, calm down. It's not that she was completely naked or what, she still have a towel wrapped her. Even you didn't blush when you saw Fang and Vanille wearing those sexy clothes." I muttered to myself. After my heartbeat returned to normal, I decided to take a nice cool shower. Then I dried my hair and body, then came out with my clothes on.

By the time I get out, Fang and Vanille were already on the couch with Snow, watching the same cartoon with… _Lightning._

_Oh shit, you better don't blush like crazy this time_ I reminded to myself

"Hey Fang, Vanille." I greeted them, which was returned with two fast 'Hiya's. I thought that I better apologize to Lightning again.

"Um…Light…sorry for before"

"No…it's okay. Don't think about it" she replied, blushing slightly. Snow stared at both of us wondering what happened before, while Fang and Vanille seemed to be too busy with the cartoon. Maybe they never watched those things before.

"Breakfast's ready!" Serah shouted from the kitchen. Snow turned off the TV and all of us went to the place without saying anything.

The breakfast was good and it went normally. Fang and Vanille were busy in their romantic moments, and Snow had normal chat with Serah (too normal to caught her sister's unwanted reaction". Well for me and Lightning, only awkward silence. Snow and Serah stopped their chat and stared at both of us.

"What's wrong Serah?" Lightning asked in slightly annoyed tone for being watched.

"No-no it's nothing." She said before focusing on her meal and her chat with Snow. i didn't say anything to interrupt either. I kept my mouth shut until we were finished.

"Alright, it's time to get to Sazh's place" Lightning announced. "Kay' Sunshine." Fang replied as all of us packed our things. Then we took a taxi and the rest of the trip went on quietly with Vanille and Fang slept, while I and Lightning just stared out of the window, having Snow and Serah staring at us.

_Highhill 76, The Katzroy residence, 0815 hours_

When we reached the place, everyone was already there, including NORA. Hope and Vanille was playing with Dajh and his chocobo, while NORA had fun. Fang and Lightning discussed our today mission with Amodar, Cid and Rygdea. Sazh was preparing our ride. Well that means it was between me, Snow, and Serah

"Mireile, what happened between you and Claire?" Serah asked nervously

"No, no nothing happened." I lied, although I doubted that the lie would work

"Come on, we know you're lying." Snow patted me on the shoulder.

"Okay…fine, but don't laugh or Light will kill me for telling you guys" I gave up. Both of them nodded and I started to explain how did I enter the room and Lightning entered, only to be wrapped in towel

"So, that means you saw Claire half naked?". I nodded. Serah started to blush lightly, while Snow, to my horror, started to burst a laughter. Fortunately for me, I and Serah were fast enough to cover his mouth. then suddenly Lightning came back.

"All right, let's go!" she said, so all of us said bye to the another team and we entered the Cadillac

XxXxX

"I've told you Sazh, we won't fit!" I grumbled as the car didn't have enough space for us. Three people had to get out if we want to go

"Hmm…you're right boy. Don't expect this to happen…" Sazh mumbled seriously

"That means we have to use someone's lap for a seat." Lightning sighed. Serah, Hope and Vanille squeaked as it was obvious that they were the chosen three.

"Vanille will be on my lap, yo' okay hun?" said the raven haired woman. No one objected and Vanille happily agreed

"Serah will have to sit on…"

"My lap!" Snow loudly (read as: happily and a bit perverted) shouted. Serah blushed at the statement. "Fuck you Snow, I better sit on Sazh's lap than watching Serah sit on yours." Lightning grumbled. Sazh who was a slight pervert frowned a 'really?', but Lightning ignored it and gave him a piercing glare. He flinched in fear then

"Serah can't sit on Sazh or Mireile. And of course not on anyone on NORA" Lightning muttered. Sazh gave an 'Awww shit!' but no one gave a protest look. Lightning was running out of ideas, but not for the last. Then she sighed.

"Snow, I don't really have a choice and I'm sorry but…" she apologized. Snow knew if Lightning started to apologize that means that something bad is on it's way. His expression turned into the worried and slightly scared one.

"We'll have to place you in the trunk. The space you occupy should be enough for Serah and Hope". In an instant his face turned into real terror, but before he could object, Lightning swiftly wrapped him in ropes which she pulled from nowhere, then placed a gag ball inside his mouth. he fought and struggled, but he just wasted his energy as me, Sazh, Fang, and Lightning already carried him to the trunk.

"Sorry kid" Sazh sighed as Snow's face was scared and frightened. Then he closed the trunk, leaving Snow alone in his torture.

"Okay, the problem's solved, drive Light." Sazh ordered. "But remember, if there's a single dent on this baby, I don't have another choice than rub those nice asses of yours Light." He said in a very very serious tone, like he was really going to do it if Lightning was unlucky enough to scratch his baby _just _a little bit. even Lightning shivered at the tone.

"Okay Sazh…I promised I won't" Lightning ended with a little fear on her face. Sazh muttered a good with a cruel smirk which made all of us shivered even more

_Since when Sazh could become this serious!_

"Okay, now go." Sazh said in the front seat, activating the GPS system

Then Lightning smirked on her face as she scanned the direction. Serah yelped in horror at her's sister expression

"Shit! Wear your sit belts and stay far from the window!" She ordered, but before we could do what was ordered, the hell was already coming to us

Lightning floored the gas and without any moment, the car lurched out and pushed us back to our seats as she turned right. When she hit 40, she switched into the second gear and bursted forward. She took the grassy trail instead of the asphalt road.

"OMFG, Light! You know where are you going!" Hope asked in horror. Lightning ignored his comment as she put the tranny on 4 and the speed reached 170. To make matters worse, there's nothing in front of us. No road, just a fall.

"Fuck Light! Stop! Stop!" Sazh shouted, panicked. But Lightning ignored it again. She activated the NOS then the Cadillac jumped out from the cliff, heading towards a highway

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTT!" We all screamed in unison as the car descended towards the road. Soon it touched the floor and our heads started banging at the roof. The suspension didn't do any good to stop the shock either. Somehow, Lightning managed to slide and drift the car back into position.

_Shit! Lightning was so good!_

Well not a right position actually as now we drove against the incoming traffic. Soon the transmission hit six and torrents of vehicle started heading towards us. Maybe it was her training or what, but her vision easily outclassed normal people's vision. She dodged the incoming traffics with ease by merely inches. Then suddenly the police scanner kicked in

"All units, head towards the west bound highway. A black Cadillac was speeding excessing 270 km/h and it's going against traffic."

Soon two black and white Corvettes appeared behind us. Those cars are fast enough to chase us

"Dammit Light, the police are on our tails now!" I shouted

She did nothing to stop. Instead she smirked and hit the red button again. The DTS, burst the speed even more with it's angry engine growling. Soon the vehicle hit 350 and started to open space with the Vette's. now dodging the vehicles became more crazy as mere inches reduced into mere millimeters. But the police wouldn't gave in

"Preparing Road block on the west bound high way. Repeat, preparing Road block on the west bound high way!" the police shouted

"Dammit sunshine, they placed roadblocks!" Fang screamed.

Soon the roadblock came into the view. 5 heavy SUVs and spike strips. absolutely no way through

_Shit! We're going to end up in jail!_

Once again, Lightning did the unexpected. The soldier (or rather racer) let go the gas, switching the tranny into neutral and hit the hand brake and brake simultaneously. She banged the steer towards the sides instantly…

The Cadillac started to slide, doing an U-Turn. "Wohoooo!" Lightning finally shouted happily (read as: crazily) like Dante from DMC 3 from her trance before, as our chasers rammed into their own weapons. The black turned so hard that my head hit the window, very hard. Black dots started to appear on my vision with stars as their blankets. Darkness was getting more dominant in my eyes, when suddenly…

Soft lips pressed against mine. I really hoped that it was Lightning's but that was impossible as she was on the front and I was on the back.

Instead, even with half of my eyes closed, I swore that I saw some white hair strands and a pair of big emerald green eyes

_Oh God, please don't let it be…_

Then Lightning drifted again and my head banged once again at the mirror.

Then there was darkness

**A/N: Wohooo! This chapter is pure craziness so I'm sorry if Light's bit (not a bit, but pretty) OOC at the end like Dante. Ah well, you know the person who kissed Mireile at the end? Come on, I've given you a few hints! By the way, I've beat Barthandelus second form today in Oerba (he's a piece of cake) and finally Lightning learned Army of One! Damn, she was sooooo damn cool when performing it. I just stayed speechless at the attack animation. Damn, Lightning rocks!**

**Ah sorry for my ramblings and please click the link below and start typing. You have fingers? Yes? Now please do it without protest. It will behighly appreciated**


	11. Chapter 11: Joint Assault

**A/N: Holy shit! Crazy dream last night! Dreaming about I was branded as a Pulse L'Cie by Anima, then PSICOM chased me! Too bad I woke up before I met Lightning and others. Oh well, even if I didn't wake up, most likely I wouldn't be able to meet them, for a PSICOM was placing a gun on my head back there (Um…it wasn't really scary if you asked me. At least I didn't scream like crazy or pleaded like a beggar when I was almost dead)**

**Anyway, sorry for the slow update! I was being lazy back there, and I drew Lightning on a plain paper instead of writing! Curse me for that! **

**Because most reviewers asked the same things I will answer the questions in one:**

**Good guess, yes it was Hope. He didn't intend to kiss Mireile though, it was an accident…And I won't mind being with Lightning in a car as long as she don't seat on the driver's seat. If she does, I'll take the shotgun (and die)!**

**Puppyfriend: check the Animax, I forgot what time though!**

**Anonymous (I don't know what should I call you, sorry!): good job! He's not a hard boss right?**

_Chapter 11: Joint Assault_

_PSICOM's supply base no 43, 1045 hours_

"Yo kid, wake up!" a manly voice heard. I groggily fluttered my eyes and scanned the surroundings, which was the interior of the Cadillac. My CPU started to recall the events that happened before.

_I'm still…alive?_

"We're still alive Sazh?" I asked to the afro.

"Hmm…it's hard to believe, but yes. You passed out back there though"

I intended to get outside the car, but was stopped by Sazh.

"I won't get out of the car now if I were you kid?" Sazh said. I was confused the statement, and I frowned at him.

"Why?" I asked sleepily, still not in my 100%

"I won't answer it. It's better if you don't think about it" he answered as I moved my head to see outside, but I don't gain any vision of the surroundings as Sazh continuously flail his right arm to block my vision.

Despite of Sazh's warning, my curiosity couldn't stop. So I pushed my way through Sazh cover. Knowing that I had better strength than him, soon he gave up and sighed.

I should have obeyed Sazh

The view outside was utter chaos, and _very disgusting. _

Everyone was vomiting every thing they had inside their belly, except for Fang and Lightning. Fang too was pale at that time, and due to the disgusting look and smell, she finally gave up as she threw out the breakfast Serah had made that morning. Lightning quickly turned her attention from the sight, and I swore that she was too, holding up from vomiting. Her face was pale, but since her skin was always sickly pale, her face was almost white like a paper that time.

I couldn't withstand it anymore; I quickly darted inside the car to hide from the painful sight. Seeing that I had woken up (and also intending to hide), Lightning decided that it was a good idea to approach me.

"You've woken up?" She asked while quickly covering her mouth and gulping whatever things that might come out. I quickly gave her a nod before doing the same thing.

"Not a very pleasant view huh?" I asked this time.

"Yes sorry for that. Couldn't control the urge to race before" she admitted in a guilty look.

"It's okay. I passed out anyway, if you want to apologize, then say it to the guys there."

_Oh Lord, thank you for your mercy for making me pass out._

She snorted then smile which I quickly returned.

"And anyway, how did Hope's lips taste back there?" she asked. I frowned at the question almost immediately

_Fuck! I totally forgot about that!_

Seeing my reaction, Lightning couldn't help but chuckled and laughed. Oh damn, she was pretty when she was like this, and I couldn't help but flushed a bit.

"Hmph, tasted like lemon if you asked me." I answered sarcastically, and quickly earning another laugh, so I decided it was a good idea to join the laugh.

"Don't worry, it was an accident" she said. I sighed in relief that I wasn't a pedophile or homo or neither was Hope.

"Although I've really thought that you're a homo back there." She added.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah Mireile Thampert is a homo and pedophile" I answered sarcastically. Then suddenly, a light bulb popped up above my head and I planned for a counterattack.

"Anyway, have you ever checked ? You won't believe how many people write stories about you're being a pedophile or a lesbian there (A/N: Not that I hate them. It's just doesn't get into my mind. I loved Nuisances though)

"Really?" she frowned. I gave her a nod and we both laughed together. Then we stepped outside to see whether the vomiting was over.

_For the love of Etro, yes! It's over!_

One horror was gone, came the next.

Sazh was beside his beloved Cadillac, scanning it to found whatever dent or wound that Lightning might be unlucky enough to place into it. Knowing Lightning's ass's fate was determined in this search and Sazh wasn't damn kidding about what he was going to do, our heart beat increased, breath became ragged, and most obviously, worried look appeared on our face.

_Shit! Can't let him touches Light's ass! I'll be the one to do it!_

After for about 5 minutes of the breathtaking moment, Sazh stopped. We knew he was going to say something. Somehow, both of us thought the same.

_Oh maker, please don't say there's a dent! I'm on my knees now!_

Our worries made the movement of the dark man lips seemed to be commenced in slow motion. We didn't dare to take a breath.

"Hell Light, there's not even a scratch! You're so good!" he confirmed.

Both of us sighed in relief, which I shouldn't do.

_Ups…too obvious!_

Lightning glared at me, and somehow, she sent telepathy to me

_Why did you sigh in relief when it's my ass which was at stake!_

I shook my head, not knowing what response I should give to the soldier. She glared at me for a few seconds before stopping.

"Well that's good." Lightning said. Then Fang and the rest of the group approached us, with much refreshed look.

"You're done vomiting?" Sazh asked to them. They all gave me a nod. I noticed that Hope wasn't daring enough to look at me, which was unfortunately noticed by Fang.

"Why didn't yo' say somethin to your lover Hope?" she teased. Hope gave her an annoyed look, but his glare wasn't powerful enough to silence her. You'll need at least the power of Lightning's glare to stop the Gran Pulsians in her teasing.

"Okay here, since we're good already, how bout storming the gate? The others are here already." I suggested as 2 annihilators and 5 APCs of our forces arrived. None gave a protest as all of us approached the gate. Before we entered however, my ears caught the faint noise coming out from the back of the Cadillac's trunk. It wasn't until then I realized that someone was missing.

"Um…guys, don't you think we miss someone?"

"Oh right…that big oaf…"Lightning grumbled

XxXxX

"BLLAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!"

A big explosion heard as 2 annihilators from our forces fired their plasma cannon. The force of the energy blasts did a good job making a big hole in the front gate.

"We're under attack! I repeat we're under attack! Code Red!" the main microphone in the base blared.

"Hey, what does code red mean?" Hope asked to Lightning while taking out his boomerang from his Doraemon's magical pocket (A/N: Seriously, does anyone know where did he keep his oversized boomerang? And do you know Doraemon? Tell me if you know him!"

"How should I know Hope? They changed their codes like crazy when we're on Palamecia." Lightning answered. That earned her few grumble

"Um…that means they're under attack…" I answered instead.

"Anyway, don't you think we're stupid to barge in like this?" Sazh said as he loaded his twin gun and cocked it. The NORAs began to do the same

"Whatever, Sazh, we're heroes, and heroes don't need plans" Snow smirked, hitting his fists to each other. All of us gave him sighes.

"Heroes huh?" I grinned. Then I took the Nifelheim from my back (put pretty much like Fang's spear), then switched it into burst fire mode. Then Fang draw her spear and Vanille unfolded her binding rod. Serah who seemed confused for having any weapons, move her head left and right, searching for anything useful. Noticing this, Lightning sighed, then gave her survival knife

Finally, Lightning took out her Blazefire and unfolded it with a '_Shriiiiing'._

"Well guys, what are we waiting for?" she asked. We nodded and readied our self as about 10 PSICOMs already in our sight.

Then all of us shouted in unison before we stormed into the incoming soldiers.

"Time to dive into the fireworks!"

Before we clashed into them, several were already down due to the gunfire barrage from the back. The other didn't have time to cast any time to use the manadrives as we hit them with head on attacks, finishing them instantly. The first wave of the defense was a piece of cake.

"Easy…" Lightning mumbled.

"We still have some companies!" Fang smirked. This time, more forces were sent. Even tanks and APCs started to pop out. Then the armored vehicle from our side started their fire.

"Hmm…some tactics huh? Snow grinned as the enemies started to revive their comrades with manadrive swarms. "Vanille! Fang!" He shouted.

"Got it!" they both shouted in unison. Don't think that we had learnt nothing fro the battle at the restaurant. The soldiers stopped their movement and fell to the ground with stars above their heads. The Saboteurs duo had casted multiple waves Dazega spell at them. Seeing the chance, we didn't waste anytime.

Snow grabbed one of the soldiers then tossed him to the others, making them stumble to each other. After 6 people were packed, Lightning continued the assault by casting Waterga, then Thundaga to the victims. The multiplied force of the spells did a good job staggering instantly. Then Hope did one of his most powerful moves. Pillars of light fell on the limp people, exploding upon impact.

"Last Resort!" He shouted. Not hesitating to continue their tortures, Snow jumped high to the air. "Oh, you're going down!" He smirked. Then he proceeded by slamming his fist to the ground, causing massive shockwave.

"Sovereign Fist!". The force of the impact was so strong that several cracking sounds were heard. The floor started to crumble and the dead people were sent flying in all directions at incredible speed, hitting more in the process. They flew so fast that one of them left a huge crack on a heavily armored APC.

"Heh! too easy! Snow yelled. But he wouldn't have any time to celebrate. PSICOM gunners and snipers were on their way. It was the time for me and Sazh to take actions.

"Wohoo!" Sazh said as he performed his shooting dance. Strangely, even though he moved erratically with each shot, his shots were extremely accurate, at least accurate enough to make an air vent at each of the head of PSICOMS he shot at. One shot, one kill. I sighed and shook my head at his amazing skill.

_Can't lose to him…_

So I let out furious shots at the enemies, quickly taking them. I chuckled as I saw them falling even before they could take any aim. It was so easy. Little did I knew that it was _too easy…_

Soon, the easy part ended…

"What's that light?" I mumbled as I spotted a reddish light afar. Then it flashed very bright that I was sure I was going to be blinded if not for my eyelids' fast reflects to close.

"MIREILE!" Snow shouted. He leaped to me and pinned me down. I grunted as he stomped me on the ground, his weight probably killed one or two ribs of mine. But at least it was better than…

Getting burned to the death. A laser beam was fired into my last position, splitting the concrete floor and turning it into molten rock. The high intensity ray of death continued to split the ground, burning and slicing some of the soldiers who were unfortunate enough to stand in the beam's way. I watched with shudder in my spine as I realized that I would share the same fate if Snow wasn't fast enough.

"Thanks…Snow…" I thanked with ragged breath for the pain from my sides.

"No…problem" Snow replied. But he didn't have his signature grin when he did it, instead he wore a surprised and terrified expression because of the devastating power showed in front of him before.

I got back to my feet and cast a Curasa to my side, quickly healing my wounds. Then I looked into the source of the laser beam. My eyes widened in horror as three heavy annihilators were approaching. One of them fired multiple spread missiles to our forces. Our lightly armored annihilators were no match for the sheer power of the blast. Hell, even Hope told me that he was unsure if Alexander could withstand the attacks even when it was in his fortress mode.

"This is bad…" I mumbled. The others gulped with fear as the death machine trio approached us, firing some more missiles and lasers to destroy more of our forces. There was no chance of fighting them. Even if we could get into their range, there was no guarantee that the power of our weapon could pierced the strength of the armor they were wearing. Even a Navidon didn't have such reinforced armor.

Suddenly, a bright bluish light glowed from Serah's biceps. She took a tear shaped crystal, then shattered it with the survival knife.

"Moogle!" summoned. Then there was huge wind blowing, a giant metallic bear descended from the heavens. It had two large ears, a red nose, a pair of metallic wings, a giant shield in one hand, a large sword in the other, then of course, it large pom-pom protruded from his head. It also wore a red silk cape, and a visor to cover his eyes. It looked cute and chubby, but soon we realized that it wasn't something to be fucked up with.

The death ray from the machine was fired towards it, but its shining shield deflected it with ease. Then swarms of missiles tried to destroy him, only to be destroyed their self as the metallic bear sliced each one of them with unbelievably fast sword slashes, even for its size.

Then it countered with its own pink laser fired from visor, causing massive explosion on the enemy forces. One of the annihilators fell apart almost instantly. Moogle swung its sword in a glorious way, with its cute toothy smile plastered on its face.

"Yay! That's my Mog!" Serah squealed happily. Her eidolon gave her a light chuckle in response.

"It's…so…powerful…" Lightning stammered, trembling, also followed by the other.

"You see Claire? I've told you I can fight!" Serah said cheerfully. Lightning silenced for a while in awe at the Moogle's strength, but as soon she snapped out of it, she smiled at Serah, and then nodded.

"More incoming!" Sazh announced. Serah didn't waste any time to command her Moogle to attack. He swiftly dodged everything that the enemies were throwing at him. When it got within range, He banged the shield to them, instantly stunning the machines. Before they could recover, they were received by a good horizontal slash, close range laser attacks, then he leaped high into the air readying his sword to be impaled to the ground.

"Kupo-po (translation: Moogle Slam)!" he battle cried. The power of the sword, added by the tremendous bear's weight, caused a big shockwave as it touched the ground, sending rocks and boulders to the unfortunate annihilators, shattering their armors.

"Good work Mog!" Serah praised him. She hugged the eidolon's furry arms, then Moogle gave her a 'Kupo!' before chuckling with its usual toothy grin.

_Damn, he's so cute! Looks can really deceiving!_

Suddenly, he stopped its smile, then he changed his expression into the serious one (although still cute) as he pushed Serah to the ground. Serah's face was full of surprise and fear as she descended the hard concrete. Lucky for her, Lightning was fast enough to catch her before the impact. Lightning was ready to unleash her anger to the Eidolon for almost harming her sister. But soon, she had to be grateful to him.

"Kupo-po-po!" The Kupoer grunted as he struggled to block 6 or 7 missiles with the power equaled to the power of concentrated 20g of atomic bomb combined (A/N: Don't think that 20g atomic bomb is weak, a rubber eraser sized atomic bomb with the weight of approximately 100 to 500 grams can completely destroy the Ploesti oil factory in Rumania, this is mentioned in one of the books I read about WW2). The force of the missiles however, was too great for him to block. He was sent flying for about 10 meters before crashing into a wall.

"Kuuuupoooo…" He groaned weakly. "Moooggg!" Serah screamed worriedly as she leaped from Lightning's grip, then rushed to her Eidolon.

"Are you alright?" Serah asked worriedly. He gave her a smile and nodded, earning Serah's relieved sigh in response. Then he stared at the source of the attack, covered in smoke. Soon we identified it as a heavy annihilator, but It sported different paint scheme from the other. Instead of orange, it was grayish brown.

_I knew this thing…_

"The Proudclad!I shouted in awe. Proudclad was one of the most powerful annihilators to be created. Although it was experimental with the codename of XHA-29 (E**x**perimental **H**eavy **A**nnihilator) it was much more powerful than the others. Ex-lieutenant colonel Yaag Rosch was the only one who ever piloted it.

_Is it..Yaag Rosch? _

"What do I found here hmm?" The pilot asked. By judging from the voice, it was a female's voice, so it was obvious that the pilot wasn't Yaag Rosch. Soon after the smoke cleared, we could see the operator. She was a beautiful woman, wearing a pair of glasses and a cruel smirk, and she had long blonde hair. I recognized this woman clearly; she was hated by most of the PSICOM's soldiers for her cruel and inhuman. I too, hated her. But before I could say her name, Sazh already did it.

"Jihl!" He shouted with hatred in his face. The others simply stared at her in surprise, but only Sazh who was seemed to have personal feelings towards her. Of course Serah have her glare for hurting her beloved Moogle, but Sazh seemed to held deep grudge at the woman.

"You can go now Mog…" Serah whispered to the metallic bear. He glanced at Serah, saying something like 'Are you sure?', in Kupo form of course. Serah, being the only one who could understand his words, gave him a reassuring nod. Then he returned it and disappeared in a bright light.

"Well, well if this isn't Mr Katzroy!" Jihl smirked. This caused her to earn sharper glare from Sazh.

"Weren't you dead!" Lightning asked.

"I feel offended dear, why would you think so? You didn't die when you were hit by hundreds of Ruinga spell, and you think that I was dead because of the simple Ruin spell Barthandelus casted at me? No dear, I LOOKED like dead because the guys from SE made it like that" she answered.

"Um…that makes sense. Anyway, who's SE?" Lightning asked, raising her eyebrow. Jihl seemed confused at the view, and while scratching her head, she answered. "Um…never mind"

"What are you doing here Jihl!" Sazh asked with the tone full of hatred. Jihl raised her eyebrow before answering. "Of course to eliminate you, L'Cie, Mr. Katzroy. What more could you expect?"

"YOU!" Sazh shouted as he pulled his guns and shot at the machine, but to no avail as it deflected upon contact with the hard metallic armor. He cursed under his breath as we drew our weapons too, readying for a battle, when suddenly, Gadot and Lebreau barged in.

"Guys, Bad news! Reinforcements are coming!" They shouted, trying to catch their breath after somewhat long run.

"What!" Their leader asked in disbelief. Then the slower two of the team arrived. "That's right! we have to take this place now!"

"Tch! Lightning grunted. We realized that we have to take the base now so we can gain much needed supplies to fight the reinforcements, but with the bitch Jihl on our tails, that wasn't going to be easy.

"Go Light, I'll handle this. Got a few things to settle with" Sazh said, ordering us to go. "But Sazh! we can't let you fight this bitch alone!" Snow exclaimed. Then suddenly Serah walked past her and joined Sazh to his side.

"Serah?" Lightning and Snow asked in unison at the young Farron intentions. "He's not fighting alone, I'll help him. I can't let her go after hurting my Mog!" Serah said as she gave Jihl a dark glare. Jihl only smirked in amusement at strawberry blonde expression.

"No! that's too dangerous Serah!" her sister shouted, ready for an argument. I sighed and smiled, then proceeded to join Sazh and Serah, readying my spear.

"Don't worry Light, I'll protect your baby sister"

"But-"

Before Lightning could object, I already cut her words.

"No buts Light! We'll be okay. Now go! There's not much time!" I yelled. Lightning seemed to be surprised at my slightly rude reply. But she sighed and smiled at me.

"You're better be…" the ex-soldier muttered. "Be careful Serah, Sazh, Mireile!" All of them waved before turning their backs and rushed. After that we turned our attention back to Jihl.

"Well well, don't worry, I'll make sure they join you after I killed you guys." She chuckled.

"Shut up Jihl. Now you're paying for Dajh…" Sazh murmured. We were ready for the long battle in front of us.

_Engaging battle screen_

_Boss: The Proudclad (Jihl Nabaat)_

_Characters:_

_Mireile (COM) (LEADER) Main Role: COM, MED, SYN_

_Sazh (RAV) Main Role: RAV, COM, SYN_

_Serah (RAV) Main Role: RAV, MED, SAB_

_Main Paradirgm: Relentless Assault_

(A/N: Use an epic battle theme for the next chapter!)

**A/N: Ah! Finished! I'm sorry for the shorter chapter, even with the more time I'm provided with. School has started, so I'm much busier now! All right next chapter is a boss battle. Use an epic music while reading it! I decided to give Serah and Sazg bigger role this time. Anyway, I changed Curaga to Curasa, as I didn't know that Curaga doesn't exist in FF13 before, I'm so sorry! And please forgive me if the Proudclad's attacks are wrong, haven't fight him yet! And if you guys think that i stole Moogle from Nuisances, true i was inspired by it, but i don't make an exact copy of it. i make him as an Eidolon, not as an usual animal. i still have to thank him/her though!  
**

**That's all for now, and congrats for Spain's fans! Ciao :D**


	12. Chapter 12: First battle, Last Revenge

**A/N: Heloooo! I'm back again! Well, sorry for the long update, fighting Proudclad was my own priority for the last few days.**

**Rydia: KUUUUUPOOOOOOOOO!**

**ForcedDj:Um…do you mind if I ask, what is the tvtropes?**

**Judge_Ghost_Roach: I see that you have been promoted into a Judge ^^**

**Thanks for the reviews! You guys rock! Don't forget your music now!**

_Chapter 12: First Battle, Last Revenge_

"Heahh!"

Sazh combined his twin Vega 42s into a rifle. He shot some hot leads right into the cockpit area of Proudclad. The arms of the machine, however was quick enough to block the incoming bullets, deflecting it into harmless metals.

"That won't work dear." Jihl chuckled as her machine easily blocked our attacks. Seeing her chance, she ordered the Proudclad to release some deadly missiles. They were easily dodged able however, and they only met some hard walls in their tracks, gaping a hole in them instantly.

Jihl kept on attacking with her missiles. She was starting to get annoyed when she saw that no missiles were connecting. She grunted, and pressed a button

Knowing that missiles won't work against us, she changed the strategy into firing lasers. The sudden change of attacks proved to be deadly for us.

"AAAAH!" Serah squealed in horror as she tried to jump here and there to avoid the lasers. She tripped over a rock, and then fell to the ground. Then she saw a laser pod appeared in front of her, ready to finish the strawberry blonde girl.

"NOOOO!" She screamed. Not ready for a death yet, she regained her control of herself, well maybe not. It was pure reflex. _Just _before the laser hit her, she clumsily rolled to the right. Another barrages of laser started to join the attack against the little girl. She screamed in horror, but somehow, she managed to keep rolling to the right without stopping.

"Serah! Roll, roll, roll, roll! Keep rolling!" I shouted to the helpless girl

"I'm trying!" She screamed. Jihl seemed to enjoy the view of Serah rolling hopelessly on the ground for her sake.

_Roll, roll, roll, kept rolling! Go girl!._ Serah did it the evasive action continuously, even after she formed a full circle in her rolling. Well, it was funny to look anyway but it miraculously worked Not for long though. Rolling continuously drained her stamina, and fast. Her rolling was getting slower and slower, and if this continued…well, let's just say that Snow wasn't going to be Lightning's brother in law.I seriously needed to do something. 

"Sazh! I'll attack its wings! You keep on attacking the body for distraction!" I ordered. Sazh wasn't replying however. Well, whether he was hearing or not, Sazh had attacked the body for most of the time, so there was no need for confirmation. I swiftly rushed to the Proudclad, easily evading some defensive missiles, while most of the attacks were aimed at Sazh

"Take this!". I slashed the legs furiously in hurry. Too slow and Serah was going to be shredded into pieces. Soon, some dents were visible, and finally, one wing gave in and break, then the others soon followed.

"GAHHH!". Losing it's balance, The Proudclad tripped over and landed with a loud thud on the ground. Soon Jihl grunted; her head banged into something in the cockpit, well whatever it was, we'll have to thank it later. Her head was bleeding, and the pain would affect her combat performance surely.

Then I continued my assault on the Proudclad. I casted an enthunder spell to my spear, then I stabbed the Nifelheim to some revealed series of cables inside. The electricity and ice power imbued in Nifelheim quickly did their job. Soon the lower part of Proudclad was covered in thick ice, threatening to plant the big machine on the ground, while the electric currents flowed steadily through every circuit inside the Annihilators. Jihl's painful scream could be heard from outside, hundreds volts of electricity was flowing into her body, boiling every liters of liquid inside her.

Without wasting no time, I rushed to Serah who was finally given a chance to take a breath. She was exhausted and her breath was ragged. I quickly knelt beside her limp body.

"You're all right?"

"Ye-yeah, just a bit exhausted." She whispered. There was something wrong obviously, her voice was too weak and her body was getting cold.

_Oh no, it can't be…_

I was struck with horror as I saw a puddle of blood started forming under her. Despite her desperate attempt to avoid the attacks, one of the beams managed to make a hole in her body, well not a hole exactly. It barely grazed Serah's waist, but the force of the beam was very powerful, no wonder it was still fatal even if it barely hit the target.

"Hand on Serah!" I shouted. Then I quickly open her shirt _sooo _slightly. Even though she was on the verge of death, she still had the energy to _blush_ even for the slightest bit.

_Oh girl…_

I quickly casted Curasa on her bleeding wound. The green soothing light did a good job in curing it. The blood soon stopped and the skin quickly covered the flesh. After about good 10 seconds, the wound changed into a mere scratch. It didn't mean that it had no chance to reopen though. So the next thing I needed was a bandage

_Bandage, bandage, bandage…_

I spun around my head ridiculously to find the white cloth, but I couldn't seem to find it anywhere.

_WHERE THE FUCK I CAN FIND A FUCKING BANDAGE!_

_Even your cloth will do you idiot!_

_Oh right…_

Nothing to cut it though, so I started to search again, for something, _sharp _and _pointy_, sounds like a Tonberry's knife. . Oh well my annoying consciousness did his job well done this time

_Use her knife! Use HER KNIFE!_

_Okay, okay!_

_Jeez, I can't believe that my other self is so stupid…_

"Serah, where's your knife?" I asked. She didn't reply, but her limp hands moved weakly and finally managed to point at something. There it was, shining ridiculously under the light of glory. I quickly rushed to get it, then returned to my earlier position.

I quickly tore the sleeve of my shirt, and then wrapped it around Serah's waist.

"Thanks…" She appreciated weakly, forcing herself to form a smil

"No problem."

Her wound was taken care of, and she should be all right, but losing some blood must have made her lightheaded. A few minutes of rest should help, so I brought her to the corner of the room.

_That should do it…_

_Meanwhile…_

"Take this Jihl! You're going to pay for Dajh!"

Sazh fired more and more bullets at the cockpit of Proudclad. Even the reinforced armor of Proudlclad was starting to crack after being rained by hundreds of bullets. I wonder where Sazh kept all of his bullets.

Suddenly a laser pod was starting to move again. It floated to the rear of Sazh…

Sazh who was consumed by rage and anger, didn't notice that that damn thing was floating right behind him, ready to fire a beam of death to the black man.

"Sazh! Behind you!" I shouted to inform him the danger. He didn't listen however; he was too consumed in his rage, so he just kept attacking at the big machine, ignoring the danger behind him.

"SAAAZZZHHH! BEHIND YOU!" I shouted louder, but still to no avail. The pod behind him was shining and…

"Tch!"

_Wow, I sound like Lightning now…_

I rushed to the black man, then leaped at him, pinning him to the ground. In stead of hitting Sazh, the laser beam hit me!

_Ouch! It hurts like bitch!_

"Urgh!" I grunted, cringing and gritting my teeth to hold a scream. My left arm felt extremely hot like it was melting and soon, red stain of blood was clearly visible.

"Mireile! Why did you stop me!" Sazh asked angrily. Instead of giving a thank you, he scolded me? This was getting to my nerves

"Why did I stop you, you ask!". I raised on hand an punched Sazh, hard in the jaw.

"If I didn't stop you, you would be a molten L'Cie right now! Calm down Sazh! it's not like you to lose your temper like this!" I yelled at him, while landing two more punches on his jaw. Fortunately, it worked.

"Ye-yeah, you're right, I'm sorry. I hate that bitch so much you know…" He said in a guilty tone as he rubbed his aching jaw.

"It's okay…just don't do it again okay…" I grunted. Then I took a look at my wounded arm, it was bleeding heavily. A good curasa spell finished it job quickly though. Suddenly, we could hear a loud grumble.

"Well, I didn't think that you cause this much to my Proudclad Mr. Katzroy…"

The heavily damaged Proudclad was standing now, but instead of going for its Aerial Defense Mode, it switched into Annihilation mode. Sparks of electricity were visible everywhere on the body of it, and it was smoking every where. The frozen part of its lower body was hindering its movement. It should be easy for us to defeat it now…

"Removing Limiters…"

As soon as the confirmation radio blared out, the Proudclad was covered in thick white smoke. Then purple bolts of electricity flew everywhere. Loud grumbling noise was heard from it.

"What the hell is happening to it!"

Soon, I have my answer

"Oh no! She's removing the limiter! It's gonna repair it self!" Sazh shouted. It was true, by the time the smoke cleared, the heavy annihilator stood proudly on it's legs, and _without _a dent! It was as good as new

"How can a machine repair itself like that!"

"Ask SE for that dear…" Jihl smirked, replying my answer. Then she opened her machine front weapon bay. Huge laser cannon came out and…It started to charge itself!

"IMMA FIRIN MAH LAZERR!"

_The fuck!_

Blue deadly beam was fired instantly after she screamed the shoop da whoop. I and Sazh evaded barely, the only thing that separated our body from the energy beam was a few columns of air. The laser pasted us and hit a wall. Then it exploded and soon we could see the devastating power of the weapon. I swear that the perfect round hole gaping on the poor concrete wall had the diameter of at least 2 metres.

"IMMA FIRIN MAH LAZERR AGAIN!"

More and more laser beams were attacking us. They were hard to evade, and to make the matter worse, the annoying sound of 'IMMA FIRIN MAH LAZERR!" was repeated over and over! It reminded me of thick red lips, a pair of white eyes, of course that huge gaping mouth.

"Jihl! Could you please change that quote to something else!" I shouted in an annoyed tone as I ducked for my life.

"Okay! Muon Blaster!" She replied. Then I did a back flip, again to avoid the barrages of laser.

"Thanks a lot!"

"No problem!" She smirked.

_Well, at least, it help…_

_Muon, muon, muon. Muon blaster spamming…_

It's difficult to dodge, and we were getting tired. And eventually we would fall to the laser beam. To make the matters worse, my spear was stuck there!

"Oh dear, you're so annoying…"

Proudclad then stopped moving and stood still. I and Sazh frowned to see it stopped any of its action, and just…stood there, immobile

_Maybe something was wrong?_

Whatever it was, I took the chance to take my spear, so I stormed the machine and jumped to its wings. But the problem was, it was stuck deeper than I expected!

_Dammit! I can't pull it!_

No matter how hard I tried, it wouldn't budge!

It didn't attack, but we noticed that the main laser gun started to collect energy in the tip of its barrel. It was charging!

"Dammit! Come on, come on, come on!" I grunted. Bravery was already casted, but it came to no avail! '.IT!

"Take this!" Jihl yelled. The Proudclad fired a gigantic laser beam, and instead of vanishing instantly, the beam stayed there! Then the machine spun around, trying to do a sweeping attack!

"This is bad!" Sazh mubmled. He started to run as fast as he could to avoid being swept with the attack. Even with the help of haste, it didn't do much.

"Oh shit, shit, shit!"

20 meters, 15, 10 meters…

_Think Mireile, think! Do something!_

Miraculously, a light bulb popped above my head!

_If I can't pull it, how bout…_

So instead of pulling, I _pushed _the spear to cut the wing, and…

_It's…it's moving! Come on, move faster! _It worked! YAY!

"Fuck!". Only 5 meters apart from the deadly laser!

"Cut, cut, cut, cut! Cut it god dammit!" I cursed as it took so long for me to cut the wing.

_Just a few more inches! Come on, rip off!_

3 meters…

"Just a little bit more!" I grunted. My heard was thumping hard and fast in the excitement

2 metres… 

"AAAAHHHH!" Sazh screamed hysterically, still making a funny noise

"Good bye Mr Katzroy…" Jihl smirked cruelly, but she didn't notice me though, somehow.

"FINALLLY!" I shouted excitedly as the left wing was finally cut. Then I took a glimpse at Sazh, and horror struck me instantly

1 meter!

The black man closed his eyes and readied himself for his death.

"Good bye Dajh, Bolt, I'm sorry…" He smiled for the last time

"It isn't going to end like this!"

Then I leaped to the barrel of the laser cannon, attempting to end it before it ended Sazh first! I could be ripped instantly by the laser if I wasn't careful, but it didn't matter. All that I though that time was to save Sazh.

_50 centimetres, 40, 30, 20, 10…_

Time seemed to slow down as that good one second past. I lifted my spear above my head, ready to do a vertical slash to the weapon.

_5 CENTIMETERS LEFT!_

"HEAAAHHHH!"

The cannon was sliced instantly as soon as my spear connected. Then there was a bright light, and instant silence. I couldn't see or hear anything that time, everything was so blank…

_Ah yes, the cannon exploded and Sazh? Sazh!_

"Mireile!" 

_Ah, thank goodness he's alive. It's my turn now…_

Sazh's voice snapped me back into reality, instantly. I flew so fast that everything was blurring. Soon I would collide to a concrete wall. I knew I was going to die. I flew so fast that I wouldn't feel anything when I hit the wall.

_Geez…Light, I'll die before I can have any chance to tell you that I love you…Oh well, life is short…I'm gonna miss you…_

"Mog!"

Then everything went black…

_Am I dead yet?_

_Wait, what is this feeling? If I die, I can't fell anything right? But the feeling is real! It's not hard or cold light a concrete wall, but it's…fluffy, warm, and soft?_

I slowly opened my eyes then…

_Wait, it's still the same place!_

_I'M NOT DEAD YET!_

"You all right?"

I turned my head slightly to see the source of the soft and kind voice, it was Serah.

"Wa- Wait, what happened?" I asked weakly. Then the sudden feel of pain struck me. Serah crouched beside me and opened my shirt. I was bleeding, and heavily. The wound was so bad that even some Curasa and Cure spells that Serah casted weren't enough to stop the bleeding completely, so she tore another sleeve on my shirt and used as a thick bandage to wrap my wound. Well, it helped

"You were sent flying by the explosion of the cannon. But I summoned Moogle in time to save you…" She said as she got up on her feet after healing me.

"Oh thanks…"

"No problem" She replied. I tried to get up and grabbed my spear too, but I gave up almost immediately, as the pain was too hard to bear. I could barely move one of my fingers, and standing up proved to be pretty much impossible.

"Don't force yourself Mireile." Her voice was calm and deep…unlike her usual cheerful and soft voice. Then she turned her head to face me eye to eye.

"I'll handle this from now."

Her eyes were full of determination and courage this time. Her face was serious and threatening at the same time.

_Lightning?_

No it was Serah, but she looked exactly like her older sister this time. No more trace of childishness, she was mature, serious, composed, but also threatening.

Serah walked steadily to face the enemy, drawing her knife to her defense.

"Serah, wait!"

She ignored it. She was ready to fight, and she knew the full consequences of it. Trying to stop Serah was useless, so I just sighed and stayed still, smirking.

_Meanwhile…_

"Urgh!" Jihl grunted as her head banged to the glass of the cockpit once more. The explosion that occurred after the cannon barrel crumbled had damaged the heavy annihilator. She pressed the display on her HUD to see the damage report.

"Limiters removed. Damage: 56%, Left wing destroyed, unable to change mode into Aerial Defense Mode. Main laser cannon destroyed. Engine output decreased to 70%. Shield capacity decreased to 50%."

Jihl growled at the report. Her machine was heavily damaged now. Then she proceeded to see the weapons' condition

"Main Laser Cannon: Disabled. Orbital Laser Pods: Power: 50%. Missiles: 12"

She was more furious to see that most of her weapons were gone. She couldn't fight anymore in this condition. She had to flee.

"Battle suggestion: Withdrawing from battle"

_Back to Mireile's POV_

The heavily damaged machine started to use its boosters to lift itself and glide like a rocket. It's going to escape!

"I won't let you!"

At those words, Serah casted Watera and Thundara spells at the gliding machine. The combination struck it and caused it to crash again, kissing the ground hard. Its legs broke along with its right wing. The great Proudclad was doomed to its fate now. It could no longer move.

"Damn you!" Jihl shouted. 5 laser pods floated and surrounded Serah, firing their lasers. She jumped swiftly to the right and avoided the attacked. Next missiles were coming towards her. She ducked in time to avoid it.

Of course she didn't do any fantastic flips like Lightning were used to do, but she managed to avoid every attack gracefully by jumping, rolling and ducking_, _then swiftly countered with multiple attacking spells. She wasn't an ordinary girl anymore. She was a fighter

_Looks like all of the Farrons have it inside them…_

"I'm going to finish this!" She announced. Then her brand on her left bicep started to shine brightly. She collected an incredible amount of energy in her left palm, then unleashed it as a devastating barrage of multiple spells at once

"Multicast!"

Fira, Watera, Thundara and Blizzara struck the Proudclad simultaneously and mercilessly.

"Sazh! Attack it now!" She called.

"Got it!" Sazh grinned at the younger girl.

"I almost feel sorry of you Jihl…but it ends here and now!" He announced. Then he aimed both of his pistols towards her, pulling the trigger at inhuman speed that it seemed to act like a machine gun, shredding the armor of the enemy and filling it with hundreds of hot leads.

"Cold blood!"

Serah rode her Eidolon and ordered it into the gestalt mode. The cute white bear transformed at her command. Her leaped and curled up in the mid air. He transformed into a round white metallic wheel, and the sword split into 8 tinier spikes, which quickly latched itself around it. Serah entered the hollowed center of the wheel, which served as the cockpit, and the shield latched to the sides and acted like a pair of doors. The Eidolon now looked like a miniature version of Fal'Cie Atomos.

"Grand Moogle Slam!"

"KUPOOOOOO!" The moogle battle cried.

At Serah's command, he rolled furiously to the hopeless Proudclad. Then it revealed his Pom-Pom, which acted like a bouncer to it. The wheel jumped high into the air, and landed crushing and slicing it for good 10 seconds before it rolled away.

"Muspell Flame!"

Sazh's Bryndhildr who had changed to her Gestalt mode, quickly took Serah's Moogle's position in attacking the Proudclad. She circled it multiple times, before forming a giant fire tornado at the center, engulfing it in flames. Then everything was finished in a big explosion.

"Take that!" Sazh exclaimed.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Jihl screamed for the last time before her annihilator crumbled into pieces and turned into pieces in a big explosion.

Jihl was dead in the explosion.

"We won…" Sazh muttered, still unsure of we had defeated Jihl. Then he spun his head to look at us. Both I and Serah gave him a smile and a nod.

"We won Sazh." We said in unison.

A huge happy grin appeared on Sazh's face before he raised his arms and shouted

"WE WON!"

**A/N: Yay! Jihl was dead! I'm so happy! I hate her, and many people also hate her. Ha! Take that Jihl!**

**Anyway, Multicast is Serah's full ATB skill here. She accessed it in her RAV role, and I'm going to explain it here.**

**Multicast doubles the maximum level of ATB when used. Because Serah was able to cast all of –ra level spell, we could assume that she had at least 4 ATB level. With this move, she doubled it into 8, then casted multiple random spells. One example is Fira (2), Watera (2), Thundara (2), and Blizzara (2). So 2+2+2+2=8**

**It's a great skill to increase stagger gauge, but it has one flaw. It casted random spells, so we can't choose what magic to use. Serah can cast the spell with the element which the enemy is weak to, resistant to, immune to, or even the element that they arbsorbed! So it's a gambling.**

**Don't take it seriously though, it doesn't exist in the game...which I wish it does. Only that damn Vetala and Raktavija can use Multicast**

**And now, I need some sleep, so Ciao!**


	13. Chapter 13: Disguise?

A/N: Well hello again! I'm so sorry for the long update! My mouse was jamming, and i have to use my friend's laptop to write this! Again, I want to say thank you to all of the reviewers who would spend some precious minutes of their lives to review this. You guys are the best! ^^

Rydia: Haha, I like the nicknames you give to them, so funny XD

ForcedDJ: 'TvTropes will ruin your life'. You weren't kidding about this…

So stay tuned for the next chappies! 

_Chapter 12: Disguise?_

"Yihaaa! Take that Jihl! You lose, I win! You're dead, I'm smiling!" Sazh exclaimed happily as he jumped from side to sides, performing some erratic dances with guns in his hands. Then occasionally, he gave the wreck of not-so-proud anymore Proudclad, with the barbequed Jihl inside, two good middle fingers.

"Calm down Sazh!" I grinned at him, giving a little smack to the head. He turned back to face me and gave me a smile of his own, while rubbing his slightly aching head.

"Sorry, sorry. Couldn't help it!"

"Well, what happened to you and Jihl anyway? You seemed to be very angry about her."

Sazh stopped his erratic dance and gave me a sad look before letting out a loud sigh.

"Well, when Dajh was turned into an L'Cie, sheexperimented him to find his focus. Then when she found out what it was, she brought him to me, as Dajh's focus was to capture me, without thinking the possibility of Sazh turning into a big ice cube, which did happen." He explained briefly.

"Oh I'm sorry for that…"

Suddenly, he patted me hard on the back which almost killed me, not because of the force of the pat; rather that he touched my wound.

_Hey what's your trouble man! _I thought as I gave him a dark glare, but Sazh grinned instead.

"No need to be sorry kid! We've beaten Jihl and everything's over. I would rather place her in an ice tube rather than having her barbequed though."

Then he let out a big laughter, and soon, I forgot the urge to yell at him and did the same thing. Serah who was sitting in the corner behind us soon followed, so three of us laughed like insane people. Well, all of us are insane anyway, only that some are more (thank you Calsifur for this quote.).

Suddenly, a feminine yet deep and threatening voiced blared through the room. We quickly recognized it as Lightning's. The rest of the gang stormed in of the room, readying their battle stance. Three of us stopped laughing and stared at them.

"Where's Jihl!" she asked as she drew her precious gunblade. Sazh and I looked at each other and silenced for a bit, before bursting into another laughter. Lightning seemed to be bewildered at this for a moment, before giving us her trademark piercing death glare-Lightning style.

"I asked, .Jihl!"

Her tone was annoyed. We knew better than to continue laughing; an annoyed Lightning could transformed into an angry Lightning in mere seconds. Then Sazh pointed at the burning wrecks of the once proud now Pitiful Proudclad, thus we could call it as Pitifulclad from now on.

_No wonder they couldn't recognize it…_

Yeah, no wonder they couldn't recognize it. The flames that Sazh'sBrynhildr had summoned to be unleashed at the annihilator was so hot that maybe it was hotter than the dark flames in the darkest pit of hell. The strong steel armor was melting like a candleand the trademark face of it was so black that no could ever recognize it anymore. Maybe the corpse of Jihl turned into ashes instantly after the flames made contact with her dead skin, maybe it melted, or maybe it evaporated instantly.

"She's…dead?" Lightning asked in awe at the sight. Sazh folded his arms and smirked.

"Roasted. Well done, but I prefer Rare though."

The rest of the gang couldn't help but laugh at Sazh's joke. Well, Fang and Lightning who were trained not to really show their emotions only smirked though. But it couldn't deny the fact that at least they were satisfied at the result.

Well, I'm sure that they weren't happy for Jihl died sadistically, they weren't cold blooded killer after all, but rather that they still managed to see their friends again. Fighting with the thought of your friends, or even families died when you couldn't protect them isn't pleasing at all you know.

Then everyone put their weapons back to their respective place, well I'm not sure if Hope had a place to put his oversized boomerang. It's just strange to see it vanished every time he placed it behind his butt.

"Serah, are you all right?" The elder Farron asked as she rushed to her sister's side.

Despite of Serah's nod, Lightning couldn't help but fell the urge to check every inches of Serah's slim body. Well maybe not here as the males, _especially _Snow were around her, so she just checked her arms, face, and legs, and for the last, Lightning lifted Serah's shirt slightly. The last check proved to be wise and unfortunate for me. There she found a quite deep wound, covered by the darkness of my cloth's sleeve.

"_I'll protect your baby sister"_

"_You better…"  
_

_Uh-oh!_

"Mireile…" She started slowly. Her voice was scary as hell; something that made shivers ran on my spine. Then I spotted some black trails rising from her back. Well only some people with the sixth sense above average could see this. I quickly recognized it as killing aura.

"I've told you to protect her"

Lightning stood up and gave me a really dark glare. Right hand was ready at the hilt of her gunblade. I'm so dead!

_Oh no, this time I'm really going to die!_

Suddenly, she was pulled back to the ground by Serah.

"Serah! What are-"

Before she could finish the answer, Serah explained everything the former sergeant.

"No Claire! He DID protect me! if it weren't for him, Sazh would have been a barbeque instead of Jihl, and I would have been full of holes by the time you guys got here!"

Lightning frowned for a moment at the explanation. She turned her attention to Sazh, who quickly gave her a convincing nod. Then she returned her attention to me. Her expression softened, and then, she smiled.

"Sorry for that. I guess I have to say thank you then."

"No problem" I replied quickly. I couldn't help but letting out a surge of relief after Lightning had averted her attention from me. Then I looked at Serah, who was getting back to her feet.

_Phew! That was close! I can't thank you enough Serah!_

She gave me a wink after reading my mind from my oblivious look. Well I could quickly translate that wink into 'No Problem'

"Anyway Light, whatabout the reinforcements that came here?"

It was Sazh who kicked in the question. No need for Light to answer it though, Fang did it for her.

"Dun worry, we've kicked them out cold. Novices" She smirked.

"Well, that was good. What about Cid and his guys?"

Fang couldn't give him another answer different from a shrug. Then she turned her head to Lightning, and Sazh followed her action immediately. Knowing their intention, Lightning let out a sigh, then pulled out her I-Phone, and swiftly tapping the touchscreen, before putting it beside her head.

"Hello. Cid? This is Lightning. What's the situation there? Good. We've managed to take over the base too. Okay then, let's head back. Thanks"

"So, how 'bout it sunshine?" Fang asked, raising her eyebrows and both hands on her hips. Lightning put her I-phone to her red bag on her thigh first before answering.

"They managed to take it easily" she shrugged.

"So that means...?" Sazh asked for confirmation. He was met with a smile and a nod from the strawberry blonde.

"We've won this battle"

Happy grins spread across everyone's face upon hearing Lightning's announcement.

_We've won!_

"YEAH! The heroes always win!" Snow exclaimed as he raised his fist to the air and jumped upon hearing Lightning's statement.

_Seriously, does he have any obsession with superhero or something?_

_Um…but maybe Light does have it too. She wears a cape anyway…_

"But you didn't do anything, Snow!"Vanillesquealed., grinning. That quickly earned a 'hey' from Snow but laughs from the others.

"I can't agree more Vanille." Snow gave Lightning a frown, but he knew that objections wouldn't make any difference, so he kept the abuse that Light gave her untouched.

"Okay let's get home shall we?" Hope asked. All of us nodded in agreement and we started to head back home. The soldiers could stay there protecting the place.

_Phew, first battle is over…_

_Seafront 19, The Farron Residence, New Oerba, 1500 hours._

"Krrh…krrrh…"

What was that terrible sound you ask? Well guess it. Sazh was sleeping on the couch. So that sound was Sazh's snore. Everybody was tired as hell after the battle. Almost everyone rested and relaxed that , and Serah were also sleeping, only in their respective rooms. Lightning sat on the couch beside the one that Sazh was sleeping on, reading a book and…

_Wearing glasses?_

"Um Light-"

"Krrh…"

"Why do you-"

"Krrh!"

_Okay, this is starting to get annoying_

"Wear-"

"KRRHH!"

_Okay that's enough!_

"Can you shut the fuck up for a moment Sazh!" I yelled at the sleeping man before giving him a smack in the head. He fell from instantly from the couch and started to complain about my action , which I paid no attention.

"Why do you wear glasses Light?" I replayed

"Nothing, I just like it" She answered without taking her attention from the book. Good thing she didn't have any problem with her eyesight.

"Okay then…" I ended which she didn't reply. Then I left and spotted Fang was drinking a glass of juice while using Lightning's PC to access the Opera. Fang smirked and even giggled slightly while staring at the screen

"Hey Fang, what are you browsing now?" I asked as I put my hand on the table of the computer.

_Windows 7, damn nice…_

Okay, actually I didn't have to ask anymore. It was clearly written on the search bar. Fanfiction.net, FangxVanille, Romance, and of course, the rating was M.

"Sorry for asking."

The lancer didn't reply, too obsessed with the story she was reading right now. Then I proceeded my way to the kitchen.

When I passed Lightning's room however, I heard some noise from the inside. First I knocked the door, no answer. Second knock, still no answer, so I just opened the door with a simple "Lightning" writing in scripted on it.

Well, Lightning's room was like the room you guys ever imagined. It was neat and tidy, the wall was painted white and there was nothing misplaced in her room, except for many alarm clocks with miserable condition. in the trash bin.

_Light must have smacked them everyday…_

That explained that Lightning was never originally a morning person.

There, Hope and Snow was sitting on the floor, and Hope was holding a Dualshock 3 that was wirelessly connected to the PS 3 under the 25 inches LCD TV (She had a TV in her room to, which she almost never watched). No wonder they didn't hear the knock; the sound was so loud. Then I took a look at the screen to see the game he was playing.

_Hach, slash, hack , slash. And what's with that gauge anyway? Deadly… oh it changed Carnage, Brutal, Atomic…_

"Hey Hope, what game are you playing?"

No answer, he was too focused in the game.

"Hope!"

Hope finally snapped out from his trance after I yelled at him. He was so surprised that he dropped the controller to the ground. Poor Dualshock…

"Oh sorry! What is it Mireile?" He asked while picking his controller from the floor, then started playing again.

"I said, What game are you playing?"

"DMC 4" Snow replied shortly.

"And DMC stands for?"

"Devil May Cry."

_Devil May Cry?_

"Wow, I always think that Devil never cries." I mumbled.

"Haha, yes. But it's only a game." He smirked. Then Hope suddenly complained at us for disturbing his concentration.

"I'm fighting a boss here!" He said. So I and Snow decided to stay quiet and watch the red coat wearing man maybe in his early forties fought a snake like monster with a female protruding from its head. Then I noticed something that caught my interest.

_Wait, that man's hair is white!_

"Snow, what's his name?" I whispered to Snow who sat beside me, pointing at the man who was jumping and firing his pistols in mid air.

"Oh, he's Dante" He answered without averting his attention from the TV. Then I approached Hope from behind and tapped him from behind, ridiculosly surprising him. Losing his concentration, he couldn't dodge the incoming attack from the boss Dante's health turned into zero instantly. _Abandon all Hope _appeared on the screen. Hope sighed angrily and faced me.

"What is it Mireile?"

Well, i know he's going to take some damage, but i didn't expect him to die instantly.

"Um...sorry for that, didn't expect him to die instantly"

"Hell and Hell. You die instantly in this difficulty." He replied bluntly. "So what is it?"

"Umm, you know, Dante's hair is white, and your hair is white too. So..." i said seriously. Hope nodded silently in agreement at the statement.

"So maybe you're his little brother or something?" I ended grinning.

Hope didn't give the reaction i expect. He didn't deny nor laugh at it. Instead, he just stayed still, and after a few seconds, his stood up with mouth gaping. He dropped his Dualshock, that fortunately Snow managed to caught in time, and shouted.

"Holy shit! I'm a son of Sparda!"

"Hope!"

The boomerang wielder ran out of the room, knocking a few things in his tracks. Snow and I tried to stop him by shouting, but to no avail, so we followed him outside. What we saw next was truly frightening. Hope opened a window, and he tried to jump out!

"Hope! What are you doing!" I shouted which he ignored. So before he could proceed to commit a suicide, Snow and I ran to his side to hold him still.

"Stop it Hope! Don't commit a suicide!" Snow said, holding his waist firmly. Hope struggled to break free.

"NO! I just want to fly!"

_Fly?_

"What do you mean Hope!" I asked worriedly.

_Did he hit his head or something?_

"I'm a son of Sparda you see! So i just have to DT and fly!" He explained. Both Snow and I struggled to hold him still .But suddenly, he summoned an unknown strength. Slowly but steadily, Our grips on him were starting to weaken.

Finally, He managed to slip our from our grasps and jumped out before she could reach him!

"HOPE!" Both of us shouted in unison

In the mid air, he spreaded his wings-no-arms and shouted:

"DEVIL TRIGGER!"

No. He didn't fly after saying those words. Instead of flying free to the blue sky, he was binded by the law of gravity and fall down with a loud noise. Both I and Snow quickly head to the stairs and ran below.

"Ugh…that hurts…" the silver locked boy moaned softly. Snow had to open his shirt to check his wounds. Several ribs were broken, ouch. That was got to be hurt.

"Hang on Hope!" I told him while casting the most powerful cure spell I could cast at the moment. The bones inside him started to latch them self to the others back into their original location. And the veins that were cut causing internal bleeding were quickly regenerated. At last but not least, the holes in the boy's lungs caused by the piercing ribs were covered by new layers of tissue. The whole process of healing took approximately 7 minutes, with some uneasy cracking sound and Hope's groan.

"You're all right Hope?" The young Nora leader asked to him. At first he gave us a nod, but when he tried to stand up, we quickly discovered that he lied, as he quickly fell to his knees.

The healing process wasn't as simple as most people thought. Almost everyone thought that the cure spell of a L'Cie was a spell that would cure and mended the body of the wounded upon its contact with the greenish magic. What they didn't know was, the magic didn't do anything actually, except for augmenting the body recovery system. The whole recovery process that would take several months was shortened into few minutes, at the cost of huge amount of stamina being drained of course. That's why it was unwise to ask for an L'Cie to heal a wounded even though they started to be accepted by people those days; only an L'Cie could sustain such side effect of the healing without passing out almost immediately.

The boy tried to stand up once more, and again, he failed. Without wasting more time, Snow lifted him and carried him on his broad shoulder.

"Hey! Hey! Snow! What are you doing! Put me down!" Hope complained. He flailed his arms around and hit the trench coat's back several times. Despite his struggle of getting away, the older man's grip was much stronger than he could break.

"Come on Hope! You know you can't walk. Just let Snow carry you." I smirked to him. Hope replied with more struggle, but soon stopped wriggling and sighed in defeat upon accepting the fact that he couldn't walk, and even though he could, He would never and if I've meant never, that means never ever could break from Snow's grips. Snow chuckled softly at how much the boy tried to handle himself despite his condition.

"I'm so sorry…um, I was so stupid back there" Hope apologized silently.

"It's all right Hope, no wonder you that you thought like that especially if you have silver hair. It's not like you can see two different silver haired boy every year" Snow said.

"But of course, red and pink hair are even rarer" He added. Hope and I laughed at the joke, of course knowing the two, no three persons that Snow had referred to.

How lucky we were, as when we got back inside the house, there we met Lightning. When she looked at Hope who was on Snow shoulder, she swiftly rushed to us, demanding an answer of what had happened to him.

"Hope! What happened!". Just after I opened my mouth to explain everything, Hope gave me smack on the back of my head. I rubbed my head and faced him.

"Don't say it to her! I'll be so embarrassed if she knows it!" He whispered to me softly. I needed to lie to her!

_But what?_

"Hey answer me!" The former sarge said impatiently

_Damn it, Mireile. Think, and fast!_

"Um…it's nothing. Snow was just teasing Hope that's all…it's nothing really"

One or two seconds that Lightning took to process the information felt like forever, especially for Hope who had looked up for Lightning for a quite time. He would never let her know that he had done something stupid like that.

"Ooookay…" Lightning replied. She seemed to be confused and bewildered by the statement. Oh well, the best option here was not to continue the conversation any longer, so we just stayed silent and let out a very relief sigh when she left.

"Thanks Mireile…" Hope thanked, which I replied with a no problem. But Snow wasn't as grateful as him.

"HEY! What did you mean by ME teasing HOPE!" He frowned

"I couldn't think about anything else Snow!"

The stupid argument lasted for about 10 minutes, with Hope asking Snow to put him down, and he was quickly shut by the yells of furious Snow and me. Finally the bell rang to stop us.

"Coming!" I yelled as i rushed to the door. The visitor was none other than…Cid!

"Hey Cid! What's up?" I asked to the taller man. He walked inside and told me to get everyone on the table, I did what I was told and soon everyone was on the table including the sleepy Vanille and Serah.

"So what are we going to talk about Cid?" Lightning asked to him.

"I've got a bad news."

Everyone gulped. When Cid said something bad, it was gotta be real bad

"Base on the information I got from a PSICOM Templar we captured on the It seems that the main PSICOM headquarters is defended by some sort of defense mechanism" He explained slowly, resting his head on his left hand. Before he could continue the explanation, Sazh interrupted him.

"So that means we won't be able to attack the base directly?" Cid nodded in agreement.

"Exactly" . Everyone sighed at the fact that the base was impenetrable.

_How could we attack it if it's invicible?  
_

Cid however, hadn't finished his explanation, and gave us a light of hope when he said a simple 'but'

"But, there's a spot on the base's outer walls that is weak enough for us to attack. Unfortunately, we don't know the exact location of it. But we do know that the information about it is being kept somewhere on the base 5-2A" Cid ended.

"Hey! I know that base! I've ever gone there!" I said to Cid. His face showed a little expression of gladness after hearing my information.

"Good! Now my plan is, we're going to send 3 people there to retrieve the document regarding it tonight. The templar said that he had planned to move 3 soldiers under his command to that base. So that means we should send you, Vanille and Fang to the base. Vanille and Fang were just out of crystal statis, PSICOM shouldn't have recognized them yet. You two have a problem" Cid explained while drifting his attention to the two pulsians when he said mentioned Fang and Vanille. Both of them shook their head.

"Good. But the problem is, the soldiers he had planned to move are all females" He ended. Everyone sighed once more at the fact. Of course I couldn't get in, as I was and will always be a male.

Suddenly, Lightning lifted up her head and a flick of idea showed up on her face.

"Hey Fang, you remember the thing you've bought yesterday with Vanille?" She asked to the dragoon.

"What about is Sunshine?" She asked back with eyebrows raised.

"Well, I was wondering if you can use it on him…"

Lightning's blue eyes slowly turned to look at me. Fang who had tracked the movement of those blue orbs, smirked when she knew the person who Lightning had mentioned. It was me. I gulped as the two females stared at me.

_I've got a bad feeling about this..._

"No problem sunshine. Help me out Vanille would ya?" Fang asked to the fishing-no-binding rod wielder. Only by looking at her face, Vanille could already tell what she had meant.

"No problem Fang" She exclaimed cheerfully. Then both of them approached me and grabbed my arms. Then they slowly dragged me to a room room.

"Well, it's time for some make up" Fang smirked, which send a chill to my spine. Before I could complain or asked, they threw me to the bed and slammed the door. I started to realize what they would do.

"What do you mean Fang!" I asked at her.

"Hold his arms Vanille! I'll make sure that no one looks more beautiful than him!" Fang ordered. Vanille, who was not hesitating, quickly leaped to me, pinning both of my arms at the bed. I couldn't do nothing except for screaming as my horror became true

_30 minutes later…_

"So, what do you think about him!" Fang shouted as she kicked me outta the room. The rest of the gang were there, staring at me, who was falling to the floor.

"Of all ideas Fang! I couldn't think that you would DISGUISE me as WOMAN!" I yelled, rubbing the back of my head. Fang let out a small chuckle at my unamused complain.

"Wow…" The others muttered as they looked at _me? _Even Lightning stayed speechless at the moment. At first, I thought that they would laugh to the death, but no, the just stayed speechless in awe.

"Hey, I thought that you guys will laugh like hell back there"

"You're too beautiful to be laugh at Mireile" Sazh answered.

"You're right Sazh"

"Yeah"

"I can't agree more."

Everyone agreed with the afro excluding Lightning. She didn't say anything and just stared at me motionlessly. Serah had to nudged her shoulder to snapped her out of her trance

"Geez, Light, what has gotten into you?" I grinned at her.

"Oh it's nothing. It's just, well maybe not me, but I can't believe that you're more beautiful than Serah, Mireile!"

Her last statement knocked me back to the floor while the others started to burst into laughter. Fang, who had done the whole mess, kneeled beside me and whispered something to my right ear.

"Ya could thank me later Mireile" She smirked. I gave her a glare and she only chuckled at my anger.

_Fuck you Fang! I'll make you pay for this!_

_PSICOM base 5-2A, New Oerba, 2100 hours_

"Allright! Here we are!" Vanille exclaimed stretching her arms after the long ride. Behind her, I and Fang were following her closely. We took a look at the base we were going to enter. Then I looked back at myself, Fang and Vanille, who was wearing Lightning's old GC uniforms (GC and PSICOM had already joined in case you forgot about it), which miraculously fit the three of us.

"Remember Mireile! Talk and act like a woman, ya hear me?" Fang asked. True, several hours before we arrived, Fang had taught me to speak and act like a woman with her best.

"I know Fang, I know!" I said to her in an attempt to raise my voice's pitch a bit so that I wouldn't catch any curiosity from the insiders. Not to extreme degree though, just a lil' bit.

"Well good, now, let's have some fun inside!" The lancer exclaimed as we walked inside the building.

A/N: Well, despite the long time I had took to finish this, I couldn't expand it to more that I've written in shorter time before. I'm really sorry, but 4000 words aren't too shabby I believe. As you can see, the ending was being pushed a bit; I don't really know how to improve it. Again, I apologize.

The next chapter would take some time I believe, as I was very depressed after finishing Final Fantasy 13 (I always fell depressed whenever I finish a RPG), but I promise you that it won't take longer than the time I took to finish chapter 13. Until then…

Mobius 118 TFS


	14. Chapter 14: Infiltration

_Chapter 14: Infiltration _

PSICOM base 5-2A, New Oerba, 2116 hours

"And what's your name?" A soldier asked to us, continuing the conversation who had started for about several minutes. He started this when he spotted us walking towards the gate and then summoned us to his post to force us answering some of his questions. We ended up telling him about our fake identity about being three female soldiers that were transferred to this base. Everything went good so far, but only until he asked this question.

"Huh?" I gulped, never expecting that he would ask this. I thought that the information about us had been already sent, and the personals in this building should know us as soon as we told them our purpose here.

"I ask, what's your name?" He asked again, annoyance and impatience were oblivious in his tone. I rushed my brain with the fastest speed I could muster, trying my best to find a female name. Lucky for me, it didn't take two seconds before I could think about something.

"Eve Thompson sir!" I said to him, trembling so slightly. He nodded and started to bend down and registered another of the fake information we gave to him, who had accepted and registered it without any questions, obviously not knowing anything about our disguise. I exhaled quietly as he finished writing that name, surge of relief flooded me knowing that there's one less to worry about. I raised my left hand to wipe some cold sweats that had formed on my cheek, appearing as a reaction to the tension before.

"And yours?" The soldier averted his attention to Fang. Without any hesitation and tension, Fang answered the question as soon as she heard it.

"It's Sophitia Esteed" She said, earning a nod from our asker and a look of awe from me. I have to salute Fang for this. The dragoon's calmness was amazing, she gave the fake information without any sign of worry, like she had known and planned every question the soldier would ask and the answers she should give. Fang noticed my look and smirked proudly.

As soon as the soldier finished writing Fang's fake name, he turned to the last person in our company.

"And, what's your name honey?" He flirted to the red headed slightly; her cuteness had triggered his lust even just for a little bit. Fang frowned and almost scowled at this. She angrily pierced the soldier with her emerald eyes, the look screamed 'hey don't you dare to flirt Vanille again!' in every angle you saw it. I quickly nudged her slightly, gesturing her to control her jealousy and didn't do anything stupid. She nodded to me, but the frown in her eyes stayed. Vanille, unlike her lover, didn't seem to mind about this guy attitude though, and took a moment before answering the soldier with her usual bright smile.

"My name is Arcee West!".

"Sweet name" The soldier chuckled before typing the fake name of the last person in our company. Then he took out a sort of device and connected it to the USB port of the computer, tasking it to print three white cards.

"Okay, you three can go inside. I've sent all of your data to the commander of this place, so you're free to look around once you got inside. Just head straight to the commander's room when he called you okay?" He explained after the gate had been fully opened, gaping a hole in the fortress's wall. Then he gave the cards; our names, ranks and affiliation (PSICOM or Guardian Corps) were written on them: our IDs. Both me and Vanille thanked the soldier, but not Fang. We then walk inside the building, but not before receiving a smile from the man which was more focused to Vanille than to the rest of us. Fang didn't waste any time to give him a last glare to the man, who had sunk back to his seat.

"Fang, come on!" I nudged her, instructing the bladed lance wielder to follow us. She scowled before running to catch up with Vanille. I sighed at how much Fang cared about her love, and then fasten my pace to keep up with the two Pulsians who were already inside

XxXxX

"What's with that guy before!" Fang yelled angrily as we walked down a hall way that would lead us to the center of the PSICOM facility. Her voice echoed through all sides of the narrow room, causing a noise of fore-fore-fore'. Good thing there's no one in the hallway to hear her loud grumble…yet.

"Sssh! Keep quiet Fang! We don't want any soldiers to hear you don't we?" I told her, as I raised my right hand and placed my finger in front of my lips. The effort only made the situation worse though, as Fang yelled even louder in her annoyance.

"How can I keep quiet! That guy flirted Vanille, for Fal'Cie's sake!" She shouted at me.

I cringed at the intensity of her high pitched voice. I decided not to retry my last pathetic attempt, and just let her shouting and yelling all the way, despite the effect it might bring upon us. I couldn't blame her though. Honestly, I would dislike that guy before too if it was Lightning that he flirted. I wouldn't yell and shouted in annoyance just like what Fang did, or beat him to the death (most likely that I wouldn't have to do it though, as the Sergeant Lightning Farron wouldn't let the poor soldier to live to see another day after the inappropriate he displayed to this particular woman). I'm sure as hell that I was _far_ less emotional than Fang, but I wouldn't and couldn't deny my annoyance at that guy if it was Lightning, that's for sure.

Well, at least Fang didn't punch the soldier right away, which would cause us a lot of trouble. Yes, a lot of trouble.

But good heavens, Vanille snapped out suddenly to stop Fang before she could cause any problem, which could kill us all.

"Fang, stop that! You can give us a lot of trouble you know! A lot of trouble!" She complained, placing both of her hands on her hips in an attempt of faking an angry expression, although her cuteness betrayed the Binding Rod wielder; her expression only caused the huntress beside her to smirk.

"Anything for you, luv" She said as she succumbed at her lover's put, kissing the shorter woman's head. I made a disgusted look at this, but to my surprise, Vanille's pout was super effective in shutting Fang's mouth: She turned silent instantly, the only noise that came out from her was her footsteps and breaths. This was one more thing that I had to praise about Vanille. She could shatter the other female adamantite like-stubbornness with just a single pout like this, nothing more, nothing less.

I slowed my pace a bit until Vanille was right beside me, leaving Fang in the front alone. I bended my body to make my head at the same level as hers, whispering a 'thank you".

"No problem!" She whispered back.

Then suddenly, I felt Fang's gaze upon me, another look of jealousy. I quickly straighten my body as soon as I noticed this, and gave her a worried grin before Fang could do something more than just a glare to me. Her smirk that she gave to me sent a quich shiver to my spine, saying 'good' to the deepest of my mind and soul. Another surge of relief flooded me after she grabbed Vanille from my side to hers, leaving me alone in the back to worry about my dear life.

After another three minutes of walking in the ridiculously long hallway, we finally arrived in a big room. All sorts of rifles and RPG (Rocket Push Grenade)'s were placed in the big shelf at the side of room, warning any intruders that dared to get out before somebody in the fortress spotted them and drilled a lot of holes in their frame with these things. Quite intimidating I must say. The room was enlightened with dim neon lights on the ceiling. Six soldiers were on their watch duties by the time we arrived there, separated into three pairs, each of them guarding an entrance to another hallway. That counts for three hallways in front of us, excluding the one where we came out.

"So Eve, where's the place we're going to look in?" Fang asked, using my fake identity. I dug all the information I had in my head about this place, trying my best to form the pieces of my memory into one, clear map.

_Let's see, the document room should be…_

"There!" I exclaimed after a moment, pointing at the left one. It would lead us to another intersection, which we should turn right and then walked down a stairway before we could reach that room.

"Okay…" Fang mumbled to herself as we went through the chosen way.

"Hey where's your IDs" The two men guarding it. Each of us took the cards that the Vanille flirter at the gate had given to us before. Those two took a moment to check those things.

"Okay, you can pass" He exclaimed, returning the identification devices to us. I placed it back to the pocket of what was used to be Lightning's military jacket.

"Thanks" I thanked him. But just before three of us walked through that way, I stopped for a moment to look at a thing took my glance. It was a sort of gate, and it was huge, gigantic even. Suddenly, a bad feeling appeared, like something powerful would come out from that metallic structure, powerful enough to kill us. _I wonder what's inside_ I muttered to myself

"Come on!" Vanille suddenly snapped effective enough to pull me out from my gaze at that thing. I nodded at her and both of us quicken our pace to catch up with Fang who was already far ahead. I looked at that gate for the last time, before catching up with two Pulsians. _Ah, I'm just being paranoid _I told myself silently. Still I couldn't seem to shake these feelings…

XxXxX

"So it is far?" Fang asked me, her heavily accented voice was accompanied by Vanille's constant humming. We were walking on the stairs I had mentioned to you before. It led us down deep to the underground, so as you can guess, it was a quite long stairway, but not to the point of ridiculous

"Not really, we should reach it soon" I replied as I hold my blonde, wavy wig on my head, preventing it from falling off my head and brought us a lot of company. The color of the artificial hair matched mine perfectly, and guess what, it fitted me completely. I even gasped when I looked at my reflection at the mirror. I looked so…feminine, except that my height was unusual to most women.

"Right, right" She smirked, before continuing to another question.

"By the way, do you look that wig?" The tan-skinned woman asked, pointing at it. The question had stopped the other Pulsian from her humming. I only frowned and scowled, giving her enough answer. Both of the females chuckled and caused me to frown even more. 

"Aww, I thought you will like it" Vanille informed. I frowned even more at this. "Ah shut up!" I told them. Bad choice, as their chuckle turned into bursts of laughter. The edges of my lips twitched, and then my grin grew even wider.

The edges of my lips twitched, and then my grin grew even wider. The laugh of my own escaped from my lips in no time, joining the fray for several seconds. By the time we finished, the door of the room we were looking came into our sight. Another pair of soldiers was there to guard it. Me and the gang waste no time to approach them.

"Can I look at your IDs?" One of them said. We did the same as before; pulling them out from our pockets, giving them to the male, and letting him checking it. He took a moment to examine it, and then returned the white sheets to the three of us. Unfortunately, he didn't give us the answer I hoped.

"Sorry, you're permitted from entering this room. Only higher ups can do" He said sheepishly

I sighed then and take a look at the ranks written on the card. Second Lieutenant could be clearly seen on it. _My rank _I thought. _No my former rank_ I corrected. I placed the ID back to its place, when I felt Fang's stare on me. I stared back at her, and spent a second to read her eyes. Then I nodded, making her knew that I understood what she meant.

"Oh yeah?" Fang said with her trademark intimidating 'Oerba Yun Fang' smirk. She then pulled her crimson red lance in a blink of eye, and hit the chest of a soldier with the blunt edge of it. The impact was powerful enough to send the man crashing into to the wall. He moaned slightly before felling to the floor, his consciousness had left him the moment his head hit the wall.

The other one watched this for a second, and then he pulled out his rifle from its case. "What are you-!". He never had the chance to finish that sentence, nor did he have to pull the trigger of the gun. I pulled my spear and shoved its handle to his throat, pinning him down to a door. The soldier tried to scream for help, but only some illegible words managed to escape his lips as precious air left his lungs. I punched his face with the most powerful force I could apply to my fist, effectively knocking the lights out of him. He fell to the floor in a same manner as the one that Fang had knocked before.

"Good, now let's find that document before someone catch us" I said to my two companions. Fang then, wasted no time and hit the door's control panel with her spear, hard. It malfunctioned instantly, releasing the gate lock in its destruction. I looked Fang and Vanille for one last time, to ensure their readiness for this. Once they nodded, I kicked the door open with Nifelheim's gun barrel pointing inside, ready to fill any unlucky soldiers with 5.56mm bullets.

A sigh of relief escaped from my lips as I found out there was no one inside. That means fewer problems, less ammo consumption, and the most important was, less guilt. After placing my spear to its place, which was my back I rushed to a big rack where all sorts of operations, documents, information, and blueprints were being kept, while Fang and Vanille stayed to keep watch outside.

I pulled the shelf with the word "Blueprints" written on it, and started to rummage the papers inside. It took me about three minutes to find the right one, the 'Main Base Defense System'. I pulled it quickly, sending some of the other documents to the air in its movement. Then another blueprint caught my attention.

_Protoise? _I asked silently to one as I read the title of the document. I didn't waste the precious seconds to pick it up and examine it however, as enemies could arrive anytime. I put the document we had been searching to my-or rather Lightning's jacket. I shouted at the two females outside once it was done.

"Hey! I've found it!" I shouted to the females outside. They ran swiftly inside to take a look at it.

"Good, now let's inform the gang" Fang told me. It was something that Cid had told back there at Lightning's home

"Right"

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Lightning's number quickly, the only number of my companions that I saved in my phone. The lovely voice finally kicked in after some seconds that felt like eons.

"Hello Lightning. This is Mireile, tell Cid that we've found the document!"

"Good! I'll do it and I want you all to now get out of there!" She said sternly to me.

"Ok-"

I would never finish the sentence. A swarm of PSICOM soldiers had caught everyone off guard, their guns pointing at us. I scowled, trying to get my spear from my back, but was stopped when they shouted

"Don't move! Place your hands on your head Drop your weapons and everything that you hold at the moment! We will arrest you for the crime of resisting the Sanctum!" They warned. "Tch" I scoffed. Noticing three red dots on my heads, I did what I had been told grudgingly, and soon Fang and Vanille followed, neither of them was less hesitant.. Three PSICOMs approached us, ready to lock our hands behind our back.

Then something unexpected happened when I dropped the next thing I held, my cell phone. I swear that I heard Lightning yelled something as the phone hit the ground.

"Hello! Mireile! MIREILE!"

I couldn't catch it very clearly, but I was sure that I heard that Lightning had shouted my name. Before I could finish hearing the rest however, another noise blared throughout the room.

A huge ice crystal sprouted unknowingly from the floor below the gunners. It was too suddenly for them, they were already enveloped in the crystal before they could even move their finger for a single inch. The crystal then shattered into million pieces, taking lives away as the shards stabbed and shredded their guts. Blood spluttered into nearby walls, painting them with the new red color.

The noise of the shattered crystal distracted the three remaining men. I immediately kicked my spear upward when they turned their head to look at the corpses behind them. The momentum of the kick was perfect, the weapon of mine jumped up instantly, spinning in mid air before I grabbed it. I quickly brought oblivion to those PSICOMs as I pressed the trigger of Nifelheim, spraying angry red tracers at them. Brief screams of agony were heard before their bodies fell to the floor lifelessly, not moving anymore.

"MIREILE!"

My cell phone blared suddenly, almost sending me jumping sky high. It reminded me that there was still one thing to take care about: Lightning. I quickly grabbed it and placed it beside my left ear, Lightning's scream almost deafened me.

"Hello, this Mireile! Sorry Light, we were having company back there!" I told her. Another surprising thing happened next. I heard her exhale, the clear sign of relief in her heart.

"Okay, For now, clear out from that place before the situation get worse!"

"Yes ma'am" I joked slightly, before hitting the red button to end the call. Then I flipped the communicator, before tossing it into its rightful place.

"Come on let's go Mireile! The whole base should have known us! Don't want to have more problems do we?" Fang said to me, waving her hand in the gesture of telling me to follow her. I replied an OK and quicken my pace to catch up only to slow it again.

I spent the last minute to check the room in a futile attempt to find out the thing that was responsible for our current situation before clearing out a room. Found it. That damn thing was a security camera; its light reflecting lens stared at me like I was some kind of idol or sort of. I gave it the finger, indirectly cursing the person who was sitting behind the monitor, before planting another 5.56mm in the camera's lens.

After it was done, I decided that I couldn't waste another second, and ran out of the room as fast as I could to catch up with two Pulsians who was far dead ahead.

XxXxX

Another swarm of PSICOMs ran towards us from the opposite direction, just after we came out from the document room. There were five of them; two females were caught up in the mix. Three carried guns while the rest had swords as their weapon of choice.

Being the fastest, I was the first one who confronted our companies. The three who carried guns crouched and started to open fire at me. They were quite accurate with their shots I must say, at least accurate enough to have the bullets flying at me and not scoring friendly fires instead.

I dodged the angry tracers easily by doing a somersault to the right. Trying to take use the split second I needed for my recovery, a female soldier charged to slash my stomach. I blocked her attack in the last moment, and then proceeded to knock her back with a right kick. She stumbled backwards, and before the soldier could do anything to defend herself, I already charged to impale her with my spear-right to the very spot where she tried to slash me before. She spit out a mouthful of blood, before slowly falling to her knees and lied silently on the floor

The next one was a male, and was smarter too. Knowing the narrow guard radius of a spear, this one commenced to a stab instead of a slash. _Still no use_ I thought. I smirked and ducked instead of guarding, the thin sword sliced the air above me. Next, I delivered a sweeping kick at his legs, effectively ruining his balance and forced him to fall down. But before I could attack to finish him, Fang already appeared to do it for me. She split her spear into two forks, and stabbed the male's belly to keep his in place, and slit the throat with the other one. This one too, died instantly. Blood started to flow out from the neck, slowly forming a puddle beneath him.

Two melee attackers were dead; the gunners were the only ones needed to be taken care off. My brand shone in shone in purple and I felt magical energy flowing to my palm, preparing for a magic attack. Once I felt enough energy was collected, I waved my hand to release it in a form of a monochrome colored sphere. I could hear the soldiers gasped when they saw the unexpected Ruin spell flew towards them. "Ahhh!" They yelled as the spell collided, exploding with the power equaled to a hand grenade. Its power wasn't enough to kill them, but enough to knock them down.

Both I and Fang waste no time to charge at the fallen soldiers. The female warrior leaped into the air, and landed on a frame of another female. Not giving her opponent any chance to react, Fang let her spear then thrust deeply into the left side of poor woman's chest, right where her heart was. She didn't even have any time to moan or grunted; her life force was drained completely in just a matter of two seconds.

I in the other hand, charged swiftly to another soldier. "Heah!" I cried loudly as I got closer and closer to him. Without any hesitation, I swung my spear in a wide arc, almost cutting the man in half. Not the wisest choice however. The man's blood spluttered to me as soon as the sharp edge of Nifelheim ripped his guts and flesh. Some of the blood managed to enter my eyes, effectively hindering my vision temporarily. I naturally blinked furiously to make the blood came out of my eyes to prevent it from damaging my sight.

The last soldier noticed this, and he got up as fast he could, although I was sure that every cells of his body screamed in pain as he did so. Trying to take the advantage of my condition, the soldier pointed his rifle to shoot me at point blank range-only to have the Binding Rod's wires latched to his body. Vanille then pulled the rod with the most powerful energy that her small body could allow to exert, causing the soldier to fall down and get dragged closer to herself.

"Agh! What is this!" He grunted in frustration as he tried to free himself from the powerful grip of the complexity of the wires. Once the red stains in my vision had disappeared, I took a glance at the man and his captor. Vanille's upper thigh was shining brightly in vermillion color, indicating that she was preparing for a magic attack. Sure enough, the air above the man's head froze quickly and soon, a beatiful big ice chunk was formed.

The soldier screamed in terror once he realized what would happen in the next few seconds, and struggled even more, hoping that he would set himself free of the grip of the unique weapon that Vanile wielded. All of his efforts ended in vain, the strength of the wires was impossible for normal humans to break. His last scream grew even louder when the gravity started took control of the object above him. I could see the tears in his eyes in the last second, showing how frightened he was before the weight of the ice crushed the soldier's face with a sickening crunch, silencing him completely.

Three of us made a disgusted look at the horrifying look served in front of our eyes, and decided to clear out of the scene before we couldn't take it anymore and vomited, one thing that normal people would surely do when they saw this. Soon the situation got quiet again and only our footsteps and ragged breaths could be heard.

_It is right for us to do this?_ I asked to myself when we climbed the long stairway as fast as we could. We intended to free the people of Cocoon from Sanctum's firm grip. That was good of course, but was it right for us to kill these soldiers? They didn't they have any problem with us; they got involved in this battle only because Sanctum ordered them.

_All of them have a bright future _I thought silently again. Some of them already had a family while some were still dreaming to have one in the future.

_And our actions ruin all of those futures. _Now If I think about it again, doesn't that mean that we were hypocritical? We said that we want to give the people a bright future, but our actions could possibly ruin the future of some of them instead?

_Nah don't think about it again, you'll summon a second Eidolon if you keep this going Mireile…_I told to myself, letting my years of training in PSICOM to control my feelings and emotions. _Let's just look at the bright side,_ _maybe this kind of revolution was needed anyway, and these soldiers won't have to kill innocent people in the future at least_. _Let's just hope that our actions will truly make this place better._

_No, we better make it so. _With that silent statement, I ordered my mind to stop thinking about it and thought about something more bright and enjoyable which was…

_Lightning_

I felt my cheeks heated up when I thought about that name._ Lightning_ my mind repeated. I liked her, no doubt about that. Her beautiful look, her stoic and cold but actually kind personality, her determination, her care for her family…. I liked those every part of her. _And her smile…_ it was something rarer than the-almost-impossible-to-find-Trazopedhron. I almost screamed for joy every time she gave that lovely smile, and I was definitely more than willing to pay Gil (okay, that was an exaggeration, I didn't have that much money) to see it.

_But…does she like me?_ I wondered. I felt a butterfly lurched into my stomach immediately. _What if she doesn't like me, or even hate me?_ Soon, my heart was enveloped in twisting worries of the thought. As far as I could remember, Lightning NEVER really showed me feelings that indicated whether she liked me or not. And that's bad. _But then again, she never really did that to everyone_, so I honestly didn't know the answer.

Then something struck me like a brick wall. When PSICOM soldiers attacked us in the document room, I remembered that the woman shouted my name when I dropped my phone. And by judging the tone of her voice, I could tell that she was so…_panicked_. It was rare to hear her got so panicked like that; she wasn't the type of person who loses her composure that easily. _So_ _does that mean…she cares about me?_ I blushed even more furiously than before when that thought entered my mind. Even though I tried to assure myself that wasn't the case, I couldn't help but felt there was hope for me, even though it was just the slightest bit.

I shook my head and decided to kick those feelings out my head. _I can think about this later _I reminded my self. We would come out from the hallway soon, and there was no doubt that a lot of enemies was waiting for us; these thoughts would kill me if I didn't place them aside for the mean time. The blinding light from the big room was already seen from afar. My eyes cringed so slightly once the light entered the cornea of my eyes, trying to adjust themselves to the brightness after being in dark places for quite long. The light was getting brighter and brighter as the end of the tunnel was getting closer.

Don't know it was our luck or what, a RPG round already whizzed towards us when we weren't out of the hallway YET. We ducked instinctually when we saw the smoke trail behind the rocket, not wanting to get blown to pieces. It flew above us safely and collided with the wall several meters behind, causing an explosion to erupt harmlessly. We waste no more time to approach the enemy; the narrow space provided by the tunnel would kill us if they fired a volley of rockets next.

Just as I had expected before, many soldiers were ready to bring death to us. There were about thirty of them, quite tough, but nothing we couldn't handle. The large group was mixed by gunners and melees who wielded swords and spears as their weapons, even some manadrivers were also there. Without any hesitation, the gunners pulled the triggers of their weapons, no matter if they were rifles, RPGs, or even handguns they were holding.

Fang did two back flips to dodge the hot leads and warheads they were throwing at us, so did I, only in a less graceful way. Once I hit the ground and sank into a half crouch, I swiftly rolled to the side, dodging another volley of rounds those PSICOMs soldiers never tired of giving.

After a brief two seconds later, their magazines went dry, forcing them to reload. That was where my chance kicked in. I counter attacked by riddling them with the bullets of my own. I managed to own two of seven gunners I had in my sight with some 5.56 mm bullets.

The rest dodged the spray of tracers by diving out of my shots. Two unlucky ones picked the wrong way to leap; Fang was waiting patiently for them in that direction. Two red forks were shoved to their throats as soon as they got within her range, one for each. The huntresses stood behind trademark smirk plastered to her face; two dead bodies, along with their spears lied lifelessly in front of her. I returned the smirk with the one of my own, before dashing to the remaining three.

They stood no chance against the edge of my lance. As I ran, I pulled my spear slightly to gain some momentum, before applying it in a powerful thrust to one's belly. He grunted in agony as the spear went from his stomach through his back, the cold tip of Nifelheim did nothing to relief his pain, only worsen it instead. Surprisingly, my spear managed to sink into another who was foolish enough to stand behind the first one. I pulled my father's give sake weapon then, leaving the total of four dead soldiers in my wake.

The last one was engulfed in an Aero spell by the time I finished taken the lives of that two men, Vanille's deed obviously. The female gunner was sent flying by the strength of the magic, and she could do nothing to free herself from the grip of it.. The invisible blades created by the vacuum violently minced her as numerous cuts could be seen on her skin. Once the female was about five meters from the ground, the magic dissipates and the gravity did the rest. She accelerated down to earth, screaming and flailing her limbs in horror like they would save her somehow. Her head collided with the concrete floor first, resulting in instant death.

As seven soldiers were killed in our hands, five more replaced them. All of them carried spears this time. Two dashed to me, forcing me into two-on-one fight. The first one charged in an attempt to impale me. I blocked the attack easily, and struck the man's face with a powerful punch. He was thrown to the floor by the sheer strength of my fist, and I continued to finish him with one more finishing strike.

I grudgingly wasted that chance as the man's partner attacked me next. He slashed his spear diagonally, and forced me to stop and repelled the slash if I didn't want to be sliced in half. We were kept in a deadlock as each of us struggled to gain superiority against the other. In the middle of the struggle, I decided to focus the magic energy to my palm once more. The man I was facing noticed the violet glow in my hand and backed off almost immediately. Unfortunately for him, the action was too late, as another sphere flowed to his face at point blank range. The spell exploded once it collided with the man's face, leaving it unrecognizable.

Given enough time, the soldier I had pinned down managed to stand up and prepare another assault. He foolishly tried the same attack as before and I did the EXACTLY same action to counter it. Without anyone to distract me this time, I easily took the man's life by shoving my spear to his chest.

Fang handled the remaining three extremely well. Despite the fact that she was attacked relentlessly by the three men, the warrior could easily block the attacks, before countering with the powerful strikes of her won and earning herself two kills. Then she dashed to the last one to finish him with the powerful attacks of her own. _It was too easy for Oerba Yun Fang_ I thought; She didn't even need to break a sweat.

In the middle of the watching that I carelessly lowered my guard and let two bullets to pierced my back. I gritted my teeth as my nerves felt how hot those leads were, fresh blood gushed out from the two holes. Struggling with the pain on my spine, I forced myself to summon a healing magic from the crystal buried somewhere in my brand and let it flowed gracefully to my wounds. The green-bluish light was warm and soothing; it mended my flesh and skin quickly and the hot leads planted in my body popped out instantly. The blood soon stopped and the injured skin was replaced by the new one, leaving only the slight pain and unwelcomed drowsiness of magic casting for me to be felt.

The source of the shots was a group of three shooters. Vanille did the job well this time; she summoned a fireball from her hand and fired it at them. Being too slow to break from each other, they were engulfed by magic summoned by the extraordinarily cute girl. The fireball then dissolved into a massive explosion, setting the unfortunate soldiers ablaze. The soldiers rolled on the ground grunting and screaming when they realized that their frames were on fire, the excessive heat was starting to inflict unbearable pain upon them. Deciding to end their suffering, I accurately gave each of the soldiers with a headshot for each while was still crouching. They made no more sound and lied ungraciously on the floor leaving only their blazing bodies behind.

"Ya alright?" Fang asked me realizing that I had been shot before.

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"Here" She offered her hand. I accepted the offer and she pulled me up to help me up.

"Thanks" I thanked the Pulsian, and she replied me with a 'no problem', before proceeding her onslaught on another soldiers.

Not wanting her to grab all of the kills, I wasted no time to attack again. The rest of the battle was quite constant, with I and Fang did the hacking and slashing, while Vanille rained multiple spells on them, and healed us occasionally in case another hot leads managed to find their ways to our skin. After about ten minutes later, most of the enemies were down, and the rest started to retreat for their life. Three of us stopped for a moment to catch our breath after the exhausting fight.

Suddenly, the speaker blared into life and filled the room with announcement. The first half of the announcements was only orders to retreat and such, something that the soldiers already did without being told. It was the other half that made me surprised.

"All of the personals in the area should evacuate immediately. We're deploying the Protoise! I repeat…"

_Protoise? Isn't that the…_It didn't take more time for me to get my answer as the big metal gate i had been wondering before started to move in a loud screech, as if it tried to ask someone to spill some oil at its side. Slowly but steadily, the gate dragged itself upwards, revealing a pair of massive feet, larger than anything you could think.

_What the hell! There's only one thing that can have legs as big as those! _I shouted worriedly to myself, exclaiming to no one in particular. The horror in my face surfaced even more as more parts of it was revealed to us, its features matched almost perfectly to the beast in my mind. Fang and Vanille also gave the same reaction, both of them started to notice it, something very powerful and only the strongest and also the maddest L'Cie could hope to defeat…

Soon the gate was completely opened; the thing could be clearly seen now, and now all of my horrors came true. _Oh no it's…_

"ADAMANTOISE!" Three of us yelled. I stared at the second largest living creature in universe, only losing to Fal'Cie Titan in the terms of size. Then I noticed that this Adamantoise was different than the usual. Its frame was wrapped in what seemed to be white cloth made from the strongest fiber, bluish flows of energy could be seen clearly on it.. Its head and legs were covered by silver plates of armor, the insignia "Protoise" was proudly engraved to the one covering its head.

"NO! That's one of PSICOM militarized unit!" I concluded to the rest of my comrades.

"How the fuck they do they manage to get it!" Fang asked to me, desperately asking for an answer for something that everyone thought was impossible to create. 

"I don't know!" I answered frustratingly. The last time I was in PSICOM, they even had to strive to make a militarized version of a behemoth, and now they managed to create this!

The speaker then blarred to life again, giving an announcement that none of us was hoping.

"Releasing the chain lock! Closing all entrances to the main bioweapons chamber!"

The four gates then crashed down to the floor as soon as the announcement was heard, cutting our means of escape completely. The energy chains binding the legs of the militarized oretoise then disappeared one by one, freeing it from its giant cage.

"But I do know that we have to kill this thing, that is if it doesn't kill us first!" I exclaimed again, pulling my spear before wielding it in a battle stance. Fang and Vanille soon followed without any more questions, only letting out some curses to escape as we watched our next enemy walking slowly from its cage, the earth trembled in each step. Once none of its body was left inside the isolated cage, The ortoise looked upon us, its yellow pupiless eyes sent a terrible shiver to my spine. It then roared loudly in its clear sign of hostility, the Protoise was eager to put an end to us all.

_Boss Battle_

_Enemy: Protoise_

_Main Roles_

_Mireile : COM,SYN,MED_

_Fang : COM,SEN,SAB_

_Vanille:_ _RAV,MED,SAB_

_Main Paradigm: Tireless Charge (COM,COM,MED) _


End file.
